Shadowy Go
by shieldon7
Summary: Hikaru is just your average modern teenage boy but that was before he met Sai...
1. Encounter of the third kind

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter1: Encounter of the third kind.**

It was springtime when the cherry trees began to bloom when Hikaru's young life had taken a turn for the worst. He was up in his grandfather's attic rummaging for something to sell, without his grandpa's permission of course when he noticed what look like a tea table with grid lines on the surface. Well actually if it wasn't for the two beautifully carved wooden bowls sitting on top of it, he wouldn't have noticed. Amidst the paintings, calligraphy of ancient masters and scrolls, the bowls were the only things shiny there.

His grandfather is a hoarder and he had acquired a lot of stuff through the years. Weird stuff as Hikaru sees it. Surely some of his grandpa's collection would fetch a good price if pawned?

It was the start of the school year and Hikaru just entered junior high and he needed money to supplement his allowance. He was only given 1000 _yen_ per week which was, let's face it, that's just ridiculous. Honestly, he doesn't know what era his parents were living in. So yeah, he had a train card for going to school and back, a phone card to call them in case of emergency, a _bento_ which his mother makes and forces on him but really, there were more important things he needed to buy. Like _shounen_ _jump_ _manga_, video games and stuff every self-respecting teenager couldn't do without.

Hikaru approached the table to take a good look at the two bowls. They were really quiet pretty, shaped like a balloon with a wide bottom and it was polished to perfection it would catch anybody's eye. He opened the loose fitting lid and stared at the bunch of black stones inside. He removed one for closer inspection, it was convex on both sides. He opened the other bowl, the same stones but white this time.

"A board game?" He murmured to himself. He had seen this kind of stones before played by old men at the park. Although they hadn't played on a table like this one but used some sort of chipboard, smaller in size but with the same intersecting lines. He didn't care then but what kid would?

Hikaru removed the wooden bowls and put it at the side, out of the way. He then pulled the table to check all sides for damage. He didn't think there were any but he wanted to make sure. "I wonder how much this thing cost," he thought to himself. It was a little heavy but he could always ask Shibuya or Tagami to help him move it. It wasn't that he couldn't lift it but with the two bowls and stones too, it was not exactly what you could fit into your pocket.

He noticed that there seemed to be a red stain like blood running from the corner to one side. He wondered if it was part of the design or his grandpa just didn't clean it right. But that was highly unlikely knowing him. It wouldn't find its way into his attic if some dirt was still on it. He tried to rub it off but it wouldn't come off. "Part of the design then," he murmured. And that's when he heard a voice, "You can see it? You can see the stain?" Hikaru's heart jumped into his throat. His grandpa is in Kagawa-ken right now with his old priest buddies, his grandma is in the kitchen baking some goodies for him. So for all intent and purposes he should be alone, right?

Hikaru jumped up from his crouching position ready for battle and took a quick look around to find the source of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself? Let me tell you, I'm a black belt. I'll kick your ass from here 'till Sunday if you touch grandpa's stuff!"

"You can hear me? You can hear my voice?"

Hikaru felt goosebumps all over. The hair at the back of his neck was standing up, all of his hairs were standing up. He was not a coward, where it matters. But the voice he was looking for was not in any direction but was all around him, behind him and so close. He felt cold all of a sudden as a rush of cold damp air enveloped him. His grandpa's attic which usually feels like a safe haven seems ominous now.

His whole body trembled involuntarily, he never felt this scared in his entire life. He was going to make a run for it, pride be damned when he met a shock of white wispy apparition as he turned around. Hikaru's scream died in his throat as he fainted. A soft thud could be heard as he dropped like a ton of bricks to the wooden floor. The last thing he remembered or rather heard was a voice, "_Kami-sama_, thank you. I will now return to the world of the living." Even as his conciousness dimmed, he noticed that the voice was not anywhere else but in his head.

xxxxxxx

His grandmother found him in the attic beside the table and thought he just fell asleep. He woke up with his grandma shaking him gently, calling his name. "You should have gone to the guest room if you were that tired Hikaru. I know you like it here but don't sleep on the bare floor like your grandfather does." His grandma chided at him. "Come, the cookies are done and I'll have tea ready."

He couldn't remember what really happened but he knew he fainted but he wasn't goint to tell his grandma that. His grandma went on ahead and he slowly followed down through the small passage way that connects the attic to the living room. The passage way was skillfully hidden with paper panels, you wouldn't know it's there. He still feels a little groggy as he slid the paper panel door open and entered the twenty-four-_tatami_ mat room. He approached the low tea table and sat down on the _tatam_i covered floor. He reached for a pillow which was stacked on one side and pushed it under him, his grandpa never uses pillow but prefer to sit in _seiza_ instead. Hikaru sprawled in an ungraceful heap waiting for his tea and cookies to be served.

"Your lack of height is a good thing Hikaru. There's only a short distance between you and the floor, I'm glad you're not hurt."

"What, how..." Hikaru wriggled around trying to locate the voice.

"You can only see me in your mind's eye, Hikaru. I am not of this world anymore. I live only in your consciousness."

"Oh man, I sure am going crazy. I really didn't hear that." Hikaru laugh.

"Why do you say that Hikaru? I know you can hear me."

"I seriously didn't hear that." Hikaru beat at the side of his head with his fist.

"But Hikaru..." The voiced trailed off as Hikaru interrupted it.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut the hell up!"

"Hikaruuu... so ferocious." The voice whined like a child.

"Aaargh!" He screamed in frustration.

"Hikaru, are you all right?" His grandma alarmed hurriedly put the tray of cookies and tea on the table, knelt down and reached for him and checked his forehead. "Are you cold? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine grandma, I just felt like screaming." Hikaru tried to laugh it off.

His grandma didn't seem to believe him but took his word for it anyway. "Hikaru if you have a problem, your grandpa and I... will always be here for you, alright? Hikaru just nodded, he never thought his grandma would say stuff like that to him. He felt embarrassed, the words felt heavy. He was not ready for that kind of talk.

"Grandma, I'm going home after I finish this cup. Mom would be looking for me. It's almost 5 o'clock and it'll be time for dinner by the time I get back."

"Alright, be careful and bring these cookies home with you. I know your sister loves them." His grandma's soft smile made him think everything was alright.

"Yeah OK, thanks grandma." His grin with a hint of embarrassment.

Hikaru blowed on his cup and tried to sip his tea in a hurry. He wanted to get away as soon as possible. Ghosts were suppose to haunt one place so if he leave it will be left behind or so he thought.

"Hikaru, don't make a sound while sipping your tea. It's considered very unrefine." The voice admonished.

"I'm not talking to you." Hikaru gulped the rest of his tea, grabbed the bag of cookies and shot out of there while hollering to his grandma, "I'm going home now, grandma!"

xxxxxxx

It was only an hour walk from his grandparent's house to his home if he hurry but that if it's not winter. With the snow and slick ice he can't use the shortcuts and he had to walk real careful so he won't slip but since snow rarely happen, it was not a problem. It was spring and the scenery was simply beautiful and with the cherry trees in bloom, it became absolutely breathtaking. Hikaru forgot all about his problem for almost an hour when the incessant voice calling his name began again?

"Ohhh! Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaruuu... I almost forgot how beautiful the cherry blossoms are." The voice was full of wonder as they cross the Japanese garden of Shinjuko-_gyoen_.

He couldn't really blame it for there was truth in what it said. He is luckier than most, he lives in a nice neighborhood. His grandfather, Shindou Heihachi is a shinto priest and lives within the temple grounds and also act as a caretaker. The Hie Shrine is located downtown of Akasaka on a hill, so even if it is surrounded by the city it still feels isolated. The _torii_ easily marks it and you have to actually go up several stone steps and reach another _torii_ to enter the courtyard. There are lots of temples in this one small hill, lots of steps from all sides artfully hidden and integrated with the trees and foliage. Hie Jinja might not be as popular as the other shrines in Japan but Hikaru have always loved it. It's a combination of old and new.

From his grandpa's house he had to cross a park which he doesn't mind at all, pass by a stadium, a gymnasium, and another park. Hikaru's house is actually situated opposite that park adjacent to the back entrance.

"You're a ghost, aren't you? Why are you haunting me? Did I do some grievous wrong to you? I'm only thirteen, you know? I couldn't possibly do something that bad yet." Hikaru got it all out in a rush. He didn't want to talk to it for that would only confirm its existence.

"I don't know Hikaru. I know I died but I can't remember how. All I know is that I still want to play _igo_. I lived in that _goban_ for I don't know how long, waiting for someone to play with. _Ne_, _ne_, Hikaru. Do you play _igo_?" An ingratiating voice asked.

Hikaru would have laughed, if he didn't feel like crying. He was talking to the voice in his head which means he now have a personal ghost or worst, he could be crazy. Crazy people do not realized they're crazy, that's why they're crazy in the first place.

"That game is only for old geezers and people who doesn't have a life, no pun intended." Hikaru's tone with much hostility. "I wouldn't play that game even if you pay me."

"Waaahhh! Hikaruuu... so mean!" The ghost cried. It kept crying, wailing in his head, it's making him sick to his stomach.

"Stop it already! What are you a kid? You're so noisy, you make me want to puke!" Hikaru shouted out loud and kicked the stone viciously that was in his way. It was a good thing there were no people in that side of town at the moment.

"But Hikaru, I'm so sad. I was so lonely for a long time and now that you've found me... I thought I would finally have someone. But you don't even like _igo, _waaahhh!"

"What's got _igo_ got to do with anything?" Hikaru bit out.

"_Igo_ is what I live for Hikaru."

"Oh yeah? In case you haven't notice, you're not alive!" Hikaru snarled a retort.

The voice didn't answer but started wailing instead. The sensation of wanting to puke got so bad he had to stop and leaned on a tree or he would have keeled over. His stomach started rumbling and he didn't know whether to throw up or poop. He knew the ghost had something to do with it. He was in a cold sweat and was beginning to feel dizzy. If he do not say anything soon, he'd probably faint again.

"It's fine, we can play _igo_ if you want. Just stop all this caterwauling. Really, you'd be the death of me." Hikaru said faintly. He didn't have the energy to say anything witty.

"Really Hikaru? We will do that? When, when ,when...? I want to play, I want to play, let's play Hikaru, let's play now!" The voice urgent in its need.

"Not now, I don't have a _go_ board and I don't know how to play." Before it gets sad again and kill him he added. "But soon OK? You've waited for a long time, a week will not matter."

"O... OK Hikaru. But Hikaru, what's OK?" The voice asked.

"Uuugh! It means alright." Hikaru was at the end of his patience.

"Well, you could have just said so." The voice sounded like it was offended.

"Whatever, just shut up for now and let me think. You're giving me a headache."

They walked in comparative silence. The ghost although not talking was happy, he can feel it. He let out a deep sigh. His mind, the only place where he can truly call his own has now an uninvited guest he can't get rid of.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru found himself sitting by the window of his classroom which he thought was really lucky for him. He likes to look outside once in awhile to relieve his boredom. The teacher allowed them to pick their seats but the tall ones were usually relegated to the very back. During elementary they were seated in alphabetical order and that was how he got close to his two buddies, Shibuya Takeo and Tagami Towa. They've been together since the first grade but now he got separated from them by a different section. He's in class I-2 while those two are in class I-3.

Hikaru was in a bad mood that morning, what kind of school gives exam on the first day of class? And on top of that, he thinks he's going crazy. I mean if you hear voices inside your head, you're so not sane, right? "Of course, Hikaru." The voice in his head answered. "Just shut up!" Hikaru was so aggravated he felt like beating the crap out of someone. Preferably the owner of the voice. Beat his own head then? "But Hikaru that would hurt you more than it would hurt me, _ne_?" The voice sounded amused which made Hikaru even more angry, he almost choked on his own irritation.

"Shindou Hikaru!" Another voice grated on his nerves.

"What!" He snarled then realized he just snapped at his teacher. "Oh crap!" He muttered under his breath.

And that's when he noticed the silence in the room. Weren't their teacher talking about them being no longer kids and responsibilities and the likes? He didn't really listen. He looked around and took in the wide eyed stares of his new classmates, some scared and some with almost akin to respect which was crazy. I mean, this was the first day of school. He haven't done anything yet.

"Young man, you will stay for detention after class." His homeroom teacher's voice dripping ice.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Hikaru. What's detention?" He wanted to scream at the voice inside his head. His frustration was clearly showing in his face. The voice had been pestering him non stop since their first encounter. It was like a child asking for what and how of things, only he couldn't get away from it or tune it out.

He smiled at the teacher wanting to apologize for spacing out. But with the voice in his head, the feeling of confusion and agitation, a smile was all he could manage. He didn't realize that his smile wasn't as pacifying as he thought. With his turmoil at the forefront, he looked more like threatening than peaceful.

xxxxxxx

He was eating in the cafeteria at a table which can seat four people but oddly enough no one seems to want to sit with him. It was twelve noon and the cafeteria was busy with students lining up for lunch. Some students were standing around looking for seats with their trays or _bento_ in hand and yet no one approached his table. It looked like they would rather just leave to find other spots in the campus or stick together uncomfortably at one table than sit with him? What's up with that? He saw his friends, Tagami and Shibuya as soon as they entered the cafeteria. He waived at them and motioned them to sit with him.

"Hey Shindou! What's this I heard? You told your homeroom teacher to shut up? Man you're brave, I grant you that." Tagami laughed as he put his _bento_ on the table.

"I did no such thing!" He retorted. And then again, did he? He was talking to the ghost, he's the one he told to shut up. "Oh shit!" He cursed silently. Did he said it out loud? Is that why he was getting detention?

"Don't deny it man. You're the talk of the town, so to speak. Geez! I would've love to have been there when Shindou said that." Tagami cackled like a hyena.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, who are these boys? Do they play _igo_?" That voice again.

Hikaru felt a large tick forming on his forehead. He didn't really want to deal with it right now. Hikaru closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to think of happy thoughts. He tried with all his might to ignore it since he can't really tune it out.

"It was just a misunderstanding, I will apologize once she's calmed down." Hikaru smiled, but it look painful on his face.

"Don't worry about it Shindou, she'll forget about it as long as you don't do anything stupid again." Shibuya predicted.

Between Tagami and Shibuya, it was Shibuya that Hikaru really felt close to. They don't talk all that much when they're together but somehow they understood each other better. Tagami on the other hand filled in the silence, he was their balance. He would keep the conversation going and he would be grateful especially if he felt like not talking. He suspected Shibuya of the same, without Tagami they would've probably repelled each other.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru was sitting alone in class for his detention. His teacher was having him write down _'I'm sorry for being disrespectful towards sensei. I deeply regret my action.'_ five hundred times, and his right hand was already stiff and he's only about 150 at it.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Hikaru. Why are you writing that again and again?" The voice which he totally ignored for the whole day broke through his concentration. He didn't want to talk to it because he was pissed at it for landing him into this situation but he was bored out of his skull and couldn't help himself.

"I'm being punished for telling _sensei_ to shut up this morning."

"Eeehhh really? But weren't you talking to me that time, Hikaru?"

"I know that and you know that but they don't. That's why don't talk to me when there are other people around." He growled.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Would you like me to help you write that so you can rest your hand for awhile?" The voice offered.

"How can you help me, you don't have a body." Hikaru was surprised at that.

"Ah, but I can take over your left hand if you want." The voice seem excited.

"Oh yeah? And what's stopping you from completely taking over if I give you permission?" His voice low and menacing.

"I wouldn't do that Hikaru because that's just rude. You are my host and I am your guest. Besides, I couldn't even if I want to. You are the dominant soul after all." The voice sounded aggrieved by the accusation.

"Well whatever, my fingers sure are stiff. So do it then." Hikaru gave up, he was tired from his constant bickering with it. Without meaning to his left hand took the pen from his right. It didn't feel like it was possessed by something or someone. It felt like he's the one still writing and controlling the pen. If it weren't for the fact that he's right handed and couldn't write worth a damn with his left, he would have thought that it was still him doing the deed.

He found the silence eerie. He was beginning to get used to the voice's incessant chattering, it had been with him for three days now. The voice in his head was silent for the first time without him telling it to shut up and for the first time it was Hikaru who broke the silence.

"So what's your name? I have to call you something if we have to be together."

He can feel joy coursing through him. He knows it's not him because he had nothing to be happy about, so it must be the ghost. "My name is Fujiwara no Sai. All I know is I want to play _igo_ forever. And I'm looking for someone or something but I've forgotten what it was." The ghost who called himself Sai seemed troubled.

"Well I hope you don't expect me to help you find it. Whatever it is, it must be long gone by now. What year were you born?" Hikaru continued on, he has nothing better to do and to tell the truth he was beginning to get curious now that his initial shock was over.

"I... I... I forgot Hikaru... but Emperor Daigo, I remember him."

"Daigo, huh. Well, I don't know him. Sounds familiar though."

"We're almost done Hikaru, a hundred more and..."

"Eeehhh...! What the hell? You wrote everything in _kanji_, Sai!"

"Am I not suppose to? I happen to know my _kanji_ and calligraphy are very good. I remember my old teacher praising me for it and even said I could work as a scribe if I so wish. I've spent time with the written words quiet often. I think I studied in court but I'm not sure. My memory is hazy, it's just bits and pieces." Sai seemed proud of his accomplishment.

"Well, OK. Really Sai, my _kanji_ is not that good. I have to have a _kanji_ dictionary to write even a short note and sometimes _furigana _to read it. We mostly use _hiragana_ and _katakana_ now and some _kanji_, of course. I think I know about a thousand characters.

"Hikaru, in my time _hiragana_ was mostly used by women and in writing personal letters, _katakana_ and _kanji _for official document. This is for school, yes? Therefore we must treat it like an official document." Sai sounded happy. Come to think of it Sai's handwriting was so much better than his own.

"Hikaru, let me apologize to your _sensei_ for you."

"Why? I'm the one that said it."

"I know but it was my fault all the same, yes?"

"No, I'll do it but I could use some help with choosing what to say."

xxxxxxx

_Sensei_ Satonaka Midori was angry at the rude behavior displayed by one student named Shindou Hikaru but at the same time fascinated by the boy. As a student, Midori always made it a point to make a good impression to all her teachers. She would never tell any of them to shut up, not in a million years. But this kid told her to shut up right out of the bat and smiled that seem to threaten her control over the students.

She reported the incident to the principal but not before giving the brat a detention to teach him some manners. She was observing him without his knowledge and looking at him, he seems to be talking to himself. She was quiet amazed to see the child was ambidextrous. She had never met anyone who could write with either hands with what looks like the same degree of proficiency. She would have to check and see how good or bad his handwriting is. She went over to him when it looked like he was done. Her attitude was frosty, she didn't want him to get away with such rudeness.

"_Sensei_," Hikaru stood up as soon as he noticed that his teacher was there. "I'm very sorry for my rude behavior this morning. I was thinking of something else and the words just slipped out. It's no excuse but please forgive me." Hikaru bowed down low to his _sensei _to show how sorry he was. He was not usually this smooth or courteous but with the ghost inside him, it wasn't so bad. He didn't feel any embarrassment talking to a teacher like she was his equal. Is this the ghost's influence? Usually he would've just run away from a situation or let the problem resolve itself. He certainly would have been tongue-tied and won't be able to say anything but then again he wouldn't be in this situation either. Is Sai taking over him?

Midori was enchanted now. Wow! The kid is sure confident of himself. He's a tough one, she decided. She wouldn't like to alienate him or stretch the problem any further. She doesn't want to be on this kid's bad side either. So she smiled at him and reprimanded him in a soft manner befitting a teacher that truly cared for their students' future.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru couldn't wait to get home, he was glad that that problem was over and done with. Satonaka _sensei_ is sure cool, she said she wouldn't contact his parents since it's the first day of school so she would cut him some slack but he won't be so lucky next time if he messes up again.

"Whew!" Hikaru let out a sound. He doesn't know if he could talk to anyone about this. I mean who would believe that he was being haunted by a whiny, irritating ghost? They'd probably think he was making it up or he was just plain nuts. I mean, a ghost? Come on. If it were someone else he wouldn't believe it either. In this day and age there are no such thing as ghosts.

"But Hikaru ghosts are real. When I was alive, we had priests come all the time to say prayers and burn incense to help the poor souls as they travel the three paths. They also exorcise demons and evil spirits that causes mischiefs..."

"Whaaat? You can be exorcised? My grandpa is a shinto priest... he could help me exorcise you..."

"Hikaruuu... so mean! I'm not an evil spirit... waaaahhh!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already. I don't want you talking while we are in the train station. Hikaru fell in line and waited for his turn to insert his Suica train card to the designated slot. He passed through the turnstile found a pillar and squatted waiting for the fast train that will take him to Shinjuko, oblivious to the throng of busy people rushing past him.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Hikaru... when are we going to play?" Sai's voice buzzed like an annoying fly in his head.

"Geez Sai, it's Monday and my first day ever in junior high. Let me get used to that first before anything else."

"_Ne_, _ne_ Hikaru... how does the train works. I see no people or horses pulling them and it's faster than any cart I've ever been on."

"Hell if I know, fueled by gasoline or electricity. I'm not really sure and don't ask me what they are, I'm only thirteen."

"Hikaru, there are so many people. Aren't you afraid of getting lost?"

Hikaru laughed at that. His father works as one of the controller in JRailway company. He spent almost his entire childhood in train stations. As long as they exist he'll never get lost. As the saying goes, all train stations leads to Tokyo. But he had never been outside Tokyo prefecture before.

Hikaru noticed some people giving him the wide berth. He bend down his head low to hide his face. He just realized he'd been grinning like an idiot and talking to himself.

"Hikaru, do you think..."

"Hey Sai! Stop talking already! The people are giving me the look like I'm nuts and they could be right."

The voice or ghost stopped its chattering in his head and Hikaru for once was grateful for the blessed silence. It was silent like it used to and Hikaru almost forgot all about the ghost when he realized he's starting to feel like there's a hole in his gut. It's not physical pain but rather grief and his energy was being sucked right out from there. His heart seems to beat faster and he felt a sense of impending doom, which was crazy. He never felt like this in his life, it kinda scared him.

"Hey Sai! Stop it! Are you trying to kill me or something?" Hikaru didn't know whether to get mad or get scared. He already suspected that Sai is not evil or anything like that but his emotions hits Hikaru like a steamroller. Sai's passion was just too much for a thirteen year old kid.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hikaru. I'm not saying anything just as you wanted." Sai sounds subdued.

Hikaru realized he was acting like a punk, a rude one which he is but he never meant to hurt anyone. Knowing how Sai literally feels, he felt guilty on top of everything he's been feeling which aggravated him again.

"Look Sai, I'm not like you. I say whatever comes into my head without thinking. I don't mean to hurt your feelings or whatever but I'm kinda confused right now what to do with you and it comes out angry. Do you understand how I feel? You should, you're inside my head after all. Let me get used to you, OK?"

"I... I understand Hikaru. I'm so sorry, so sorry Hikaru." Sai in a voice so small it was pitiful.

"It's alright, you're alright Sai. I think it's not so bad being with you." Hikaru tried to cheer him up half-heartedly.

"You mean it, Hikaru? You think it's good with me as your companion?" Sai in a hopeful voice.

Hikaru felt himself getting out of his bad mood. Must be Sai, because he still felt like kicking its ass if it had any.

(End of Chapter1.)


	2. The sharp edge of a rough stone

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter2: The sharp edge of a rough stone.**

The five minute train ride seemed to improve Hikaru's disposition by a small degree. It also helped that Sai had the foresight to keep to himself for once, although it took a lot of control on his part. It was difficult for him to keep silent, there are so many new strange things he'd never seen the likes of and his excitement was just too much to contain. He didn't want to make the boy mad or get him in trouble again, but he really wanted to ask Hikaru about the different carriages that run so fast without any animals or people to pull them. The metal birds, the lights that rivalled the brightness of the stars and even eclipsed that of the moon. The tall towers made of stone and glass, the boxes with the little people inside and so much more. What wonderful things they are, such marvels, it took his breath away if he had any. But Hikaru didn't seem to see the beauty of these things. He went past them with jaded eyes, used them in callous manner, never thankful that he had them.

Sai was lost in thoughts about his host. He wondered why was he awaken from his deep slumber inside the _goban_ and got attached to one so prickly. The boy was not bad or cruel but he was a rude and unrefined youth. Even with all that he felt a connection to him and he doesn't understand why, when they are so contrary from each other. And he wanted to play _igo_ so bad it occupy all his being or what's left of it, while Hikaru couldn't care less about it. Is there a reason for all this things? "_Kami-sama_, what is it that you want from me? Am I the force that will drive this boy or is this boy my salvation?" Sai whispered softly to the heavens.

They were walking along in silence unmindful of the rest of the passers by with Hikaru also lost in his own thoughts as he crossed the street under the overpass towards the direction of the back alley of the walled garden. Suddenly, he couldn't help but feel sorry about their situation. If he couldn't get rid of it, getting angry all the time is not the solution. Sai seems to be not a bad sort, other than being irritating as hell. Maybe if he can train it to stop talking about trivial matters or just stop talking, that would be nice, he could probably live with it. Then he felt it again, a feeling of despondency.

"Hey, Sai! I feel like someone just died on me. Stop feeling depressed, will you? I promise I'll find a way for you to play that stupid game of yours." Hikaru interrupted Sai's musings.

"Sunday, alright? I have to do chores every Saturday and do homeworks given on Fridays not to mention study." Hikaru was tired and irritated of appeasing the ghost but he felt guilty for making Sai very unhappy although he felt justified for having a reason for his bad temper. But still it didn't sit well with him that he hurt someone or something.

"For real, Hikaru? Ohhh! Hikaruuu, I'm so happy. I'm really sorry for troubling you like this. I really didn't mean to but I'm so happy you found me." Sai felt like dancing, _igo_ had been and is still his passion. He loved that game to the exclusion of everything else.

"Sai, how old were you when you died? You act and sound like a child." Hikaru asked. He really wanted to know.

"I was a young man, I'm not sure exactly but more than twenty summers." Sai said proudly. He was happy that Hikaru was now talking to him more easily now.

"Sai, we're home now so don't distract me, alright?" Hikaru said as he push the rusty metal gate wide enough for him to pass through and then shut it back in place. It's a two storey house and they live on the upper floor. The first floor they leased to a newly wed couple. Just a few feet away directly opposite the gate is an old wooden staircase. He went bounding up two steps at a time and when he reached the door announced himself, "Hey mom I'm home! What's for dinner?" Hikaru always uses the back entrance of their house.

"Hikaru, you're home early. It's a little over five o'clock, you're usually home six." His mother said as she went bustling about busy as a bee.

"So I walked faster than usual." He replied shrugging his shoulders. Actually he would have been home sooner than five since they were let out early. The Home Economics teacher got sick or something and they couldn't find a replacement and since it was the first day of school, it didn't really screw up anything major. But he had to stay behind for an hour as punishment and boy was he glad his mom didn't have to know that or his dad.

"Why don't you set the table, we'll eat as soon as your father arrives. Your sister will be home late so you don't have to set a plate for her. It's Hitomi's birthday so they're going out with friends to celebrate.

"How come I'm not invited? I know her too." Hikaru grumbled. His sister Akari and her bestfriend Hitomi are inseparable since grade school. They are two years older than him and will be graduating soon. His sister studies at Haze Junior High while he is in Sumida Junior High for boys. His school is much further than hers by two miles but has two train stations close by so he only have to walk for fifteen minutes toward his school if he gets off at Tokyo station and less than ten minutes if he chooses Hatchobori. While she has to take the bus after she gets off the train.

"It's a girl's night out I was told. You have your own friends too, right?" His mother took out the plates from the cabinet and handed it to him.

"Hey mom, in case you haven't noticed I'm still in my uniform." Hikaru complained.

"Sorry dear, I didn't notice." Her mother smiled at him and went on about with whatever it is she's cooking.

"I'll change first, I don't want my uniform ruined. I still have school tomorrow." Hikaru placed the plates on the table and went out of the kitchen past the living room towards a three steps staircase situated at the corner two meters from the main door. The raised floor was designed like a veranda complete with wooden pillars and railings. There are four sliding doors; one at the very end of the passageway, two at the side and another one right by the stairs. Hikaru's room is the third door from the stairs.

Hikaru slid the door open entered then shut it again, flung his school bag onto the bed carelessly and started unbuttoning his jacket. "So Sai is there anything you'd like to talk about before I go down again? You have until I finish changing. I don't want you butting in distracting me. We don't want my family thinking I'm going crazy now, do we?" Hikaru teased but at the same time serious.

"Really, Hikaru you're such a disagreeable child." Sai said in a sulk.

"I know but you love me anyway. _N__e_, _ne_?" Hikaru copied Sai's manner of speech in a teasing way, taking away the sting of his harsh words uttered earlier.

"Ohhh! Hikaru stop teasing me, such an impossible child." Sai protested but Hikaru knew he made the ghost happy if what he was feeling was any indication.

"Man, you're so easy." Hikaru chuckled, for some reason he felt a sense of satisfaction. Talking to a ghost was not so bad after all.

"So Sai, how good are you at this _igo_ game your obsessing so much about?" Hikaru asked for want of a topic.

"I... I'm not sure Hikaru. But when I play I can see endless possibilities. Each move is a revelation. The stones... chains of events that can be influenced to shape the future. The whole game mirrors the universe and the hand, the hand that create its form... the hand of god." The reverence in Sai's voice made Hikaru shiver.

"Sai, you're truly..." A sudden rap on his door interrupted him which was a good thing since he was about to say, nuts.

"Hikaru, Towa _chan_ is on the phone. Honestly, don't you see enough of each other at school? Don't take too long with the phone, alright? Your father will be home soon, dinner is about ready, and you need to set the table." He could hear his mother's faint footsteps going back to the kitchen.

"Now Sai, you hush, OK? I still haven't got the hang of talking to you in my head. I might blurt something out that would make me sound stupid." Hikaru hastily reminded Sai as he quickly went out of his room and followed his mother to the kitchen.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru woke up on a Sunday morning too early for his liking. He usually sleeps late until ten or when his mother wakes him up. But Sai, the stupid ghost kept bothering him to wake up already. He peered at his alarm clock and got so pissed, six thirty? "Goddamnit Sai, It's too early!" He roared not bothering to care if anybody hears him.

"But Hikaruuu... you usually wakes up at this time." Sai whined.

"Only if there's school, stupid." Hikaru retorted and buried himself again under his blanket with the pillow over his head.

"But Hikaru, you promised will go out today and play _igo_." Sai complained in a childish fashion.

Hikaru sat up all of a sudden looking dazed. "I've seen men playing _igo_ at the park, we'll try there. The park opens at nine and I doubt those men will be there that early, they're old after all. A few hours will not kill you so just suck it up some more and let me sleep!" Hikaru's voice went up a decibel at the end and just as sudden he returned to his cocoon and ignored Sai's whinings and wailings.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru was bleary eyed sitting in front of the table while his mother set a glass of milk in front of him. He'd rather have tea but his mom is having none of that. His sister Akari was still sleeping and his father was sitting opposite him reading the Sunday news.

"You're a little bit early today, son." His father said without looking up as he turn a page of the newspaper. "It's still eight thirty, usually we have to force you to wake up during Sundays. Are you going somewhere?" His father closed the newspaper, folded it up and looked at him while sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, I'm going to the park to meet an idiot friend and show him around town. He's new around here and I'm the only one he seems attached to." Hikaru said in a bored voice. Sai in the background crying meanie, meanie, meanie in a plaintive voice.

"Why the park? You both will have to pay 50 _yen_ for the entrance." His father said while smiling up to his mom when she put his breakfast in front of him.

"No we won't. Old Kyohei will be guarding the entrance today, although he's stationed at the main gate. I would've prefered he's at the Sendagaya entrance, now I will have to go the long way. " Hikaru grumbled.

"Have breakfast first, Hikaru." His mom placed a plateful of eggs and bacon with several slices of toast in front of him. Usually they'll have fried rice with fish, a heavier breakfast to get through the next meal. But since it's Sunday, he could always eat anytime if he gets hungry again before lunch.

xxxxxxx

"Kyohei _san_, Kyohei _san_, _ohayoo_!" Hikaru laughed as he run through the entrance, past the guard while waiving.

"Hey, you damned brat! Put _gozaimasu_ after that or I'll have you pay next time and it's Aragaki _san_ to you!" The guard shouted after Hikaru's retreating back. He had known the boy since he was a little tot, his parents used to come regularly every week but now only the boy does. The boy uses the park as shortcut to his grandpa's house and back and although they close at four thirty, the boy seems to slip through at will. He doesn't mind though, he'd rather the boy safe going through here than outside.

Aragaki Kyohei's demeanor is misleading, he looks like a gangster with that scar on his left cheek. But everyone who knows him knew his a softie especially when it comes to kids. He looks mean when he's not smiling but there's a twinkle in his eyes.

xxxxxxx

"Hikaru, won't you be in trouble with that guard?" Sai asked worried, he didn't like the look of him.

"Nah! He's alright, he never let me pay ever." Hikaru didn't seem bothered.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Hikaru where are we going?" Sai's excitement was palpable and Hikaru felt like he's about to choke on it.

"Hey Sai! Calm down, will you? I can't breathe with you feeling this way." Hikaru protested.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru, I can't help it. It's been so long." There was melancholy in his voice.

"Cheer up Sai! Today we're going to kick some butt, what do you say?"Hikaru trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, yes, let's do that!" Sai agreed immediately happy with the encouragement.

"Uhmm, Hikaru? What butt? Weren't we suppose to play _igo_?" Sai a moment later in a puzzled tone.

"Just an expression Sai, it means we're gonna defeat someone." Hikaru explained with much amusement in his voice.

"Ohhh Hikaru, this is truly an amazing place. It could rival the imperial garden of the royal house." Sai overwhelmed by the natural beauty of the massive garden. The forested area, the lovely groves of cherry and plum trees punctuated with green oasis. The brightness of the sun illuminating the wide open spaces while it accentuates the shades of the trees.

"This is the imperial garden, idiot. It's just that it got opened to the public." Hikaru explained.

"Where are we heading Hikaru?" Sai asked again unable to contain himself.

"Last time I saw them was under the pavilion within the Mother Child Forest. We'll go there first."

Hikaru went to the left towards the direction of the bald cypresses and stepped onto the wooded path. When he reached the point where the path splits in two, he stepped off it and went to the right towards the pond. Walking along the edges he picked up some pebbles and threw it into the water and stopped to watch the ripples it made. He then proceeded towards the shaded woodland to look for the pavilion.

xxxxxxx

Sakuraku Yuuichi was sitting under the shade of the pavilion waiting for his friend Tatsumi Kouji to arrive. His joints were bothering him again and he knew he'd be walking slowly and since he didn't want to be late, not that Kouji would mind, he set out early. He's a punctual individual and it's too late to change his habit now but he misjudged the time and arrived too early. Well no matter, he could just enjoy the place. He brought enough tea with him to last half a day and some _onigiri_ if he gets real hungry. He also have with him a foldable _goban_ and the plastic stones. He had a better one at home but cheap ones would do nicely since they're portable.

He was pouring his tea when he heard the rustle of leaves and a loud childish voice arguing with... he turned to look and saw only one person there. The boy must be talking to himself, he concluded. The boy saw him, smiled and approached his direction. He's a good looking kid, a little on the short side but he'll probably shoot up when he comes to that age. The boy was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a number five written in black bold _romaji_, a thin hooded olive jacket over it, brown shorts that reached below the knees and rubber shoes with white socks folded twice. Yuuichi smiled, he reminded him of his own grandsons at that age. They're all grown up now with families of their own. Looking at something so young made him feel his old age.

"_Ojisan_,_ ohayoo_." The boy bowed down and grinned at him. Instead of going around to the entrance, he climbed up the seat which was designed as wall for the pavilion. He then sat facing him with his legs folded before him; the thermos, cup of tea and foldable goban between them.

"Do you play _go_?" The boy asked innocently, Yuuichi thought he looked just like an angel.

"What's your name, boy?" Yuuichi asked. He was amused by the boy's forward nature.

"You can call me, Sai." He smiled in a self satisfied manner which confused Yuuichi. He looked like he just won an argument. Weird name too, Yuiichi thought but weirder names have cropped up for years now.

"Do you play that game, Sai?" Yuuichi hedged a little. If the boy is asking for a game he really didn't want to have to get into a long battle with him. It's rude to not finish the game but he didn't want to make Kouji wait either when he arrives.

"I'm not sure but would you play one game with me, please?" Sai asked with a smile.

"Well, alright." Yuuichi just didn't have the heart to turn down a game. Kouji will have to wait besides he could always finish this quickly. He decided he's not gonna hold back and finish it as soon as possible. Sorry boy but Kouji is my opponent.

He took his thermos and cup and placed them on one side. He then spread the _goban_ open and placed it again between them. He took out two pouches from his bag opened them and gave Sai the pouch with the black stones.

"You can put down as many as four stones as handicap, if you require more than that then you will have to find yourself another opponent." Yuuichi said as a matter of fact. He's not a teacher and if the boy is weak it's not his responsibility to make him strong.

"I don't need a handicap." The boy whispered and he looked like he's about to cry.

"I didn't mean to look down on you, Sai. I'm sorry." Yuuichi felt guilty, he didn't mean to frighten the boy.

"Alright, no handicaps then but you go first." Yuuichi offered, he wanted to give Sai at least that advantage.

"_Onegaishimasu_." Sai spoke in a respectful manner as he bowed down and Yuuichi did the same.

The game started with Sai placing his stone at the corner and Yuuichi did in kind. They are establishing their territories and he didn't think anything of it but he noticed other things. The boy was left handed, and his right hand would hold the left sleeve out of the way every time he made his move which is puzzling since it is not in the way, and usually people will just push it up to their elbow if it does. If he didn't know any better he would think that this boy is used to flowing sleeves. And that would mean he wears _yukata_ all the time? But he looks comfortable in his present clothing. And he hold his stones beautifully too making him think this boy is no stranger to the game.

It was when he tried to invade Sai's territories and break up his formations when he realized he can't. He has moves to counter with anything he throws at him and when the boy in turn started to make his moves against him he felt powerless to stop it. A move he makes to block his advance only ends up with Sai taking another of his territory. It seems that those stones were placed there just for that specific move he's making but surely he couldn't have predicted what he will do? You can only do that with opponents you're familiar with. Yuuichi was beginning to sweat even with the cool breeze, he had never met an opponent who overwhelmed him so completely. He's an amateur and only plays for fun and although he never entered any competition he knows he can hold his own. He had been playing this game for more than fifty years and how old is this boy?

Yuuichi had played this game far longer than he can remember and he knows when he's beaten. He looked at the boy and was puzzled, he didn't look like he knows what's going on. His face did not have the expression of intense concentration, he looked more like a spectator than a player.

"_Makemashita_." Yuuichi said softly as he bowed down.

"You're finished already? There are still lots of stones." Sai argued which gives credence to his suspicion.

"I know but it won't matter, I will still loose." Yuuichi smiled.

"That was a good game, who's your teacher?" Yuuichi was curious. That game was not just good but beautiful. If it wasn't rude to continue he would have like to go on and see just how much he will loose.

"Uhmm, it's a secret." The boy grinned mischievously. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm waiting for my friend, Kouji. He's my usual opponent. He should be here soon." That was when he realized that they've only played for under an hour.

"Would you like to have another game with me?" This time it was Yuuichi that did the asking.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll play until I need to go home for lunch." Sai explained.

"That's alright, I need to go home for lunch too." Yuuichi laughed, for the first time in a long time he felt invigorated.

"I'll introduce you to Kouji when he arrives. Let's see you play him too. I'm sorry, will that be alright?" Yuuichi caught his bad manners.

"That's OK, I promised this day to a friend." Sai smiled playfully.

His words confused Yuuichi again, then why is he here with me? Then he decided it didn't matter. The boy is here now and so is he, they will play until it's time to stop. He offered the boy some of his tea and _onigiri_, they played three more games which he never won. Kouji never did show up.

(End of Chapter2)


	3. Caught in the lie of the truth

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter3: Caught in the lie of the truth.**

It was already way past eleven when Hikaru and Yuuichi were placing the stones back to their respective pouches and Hikaru was rearing to go, he doesn't want to be late for lunch. His mom had insisted long ago that the family will have their lunch together every Sunday since it's a rare occassion to actually sit together for lunch during weekdays. With school, school works, going out with friends thrown in to the mix and their father's busy schedule. Sunday lunch was the only time his mom asked for.

"I haven't told you my name, have I? It's Yuuchi, but I don't mind being called _ojisan_." The old man smiled to Hikaru.

"I don't mind calling you that either, I mean you look like an _ojisan_ to me." Hikaru laugh.

"Do you live around here, Sai? I would like to play with you again if you or your parents doesn't mind. Maybe you could come to my house or I could come by yours. I don't want you to have to pay to come here so we could play." The old man explained.

Hikaru's hand stilled for a moment. He can't have him come to their house, he already introduced himself as Sai and the old man was so nice he would hate it if he thinks him a liar. And what would his parents say? Besides he doesn't want it known that he can play _go_, because he can't. And he doesn't want to be forced more than he already was, to play some board game when he had better things to do, like go to the arcade or play hoops with Tagami and Shibuya. But he likes the old man, he woudn't mind it very much to give some of his time or Sai to him to play. Hikaru's mind went blank. What to do? What to do? Then he thought, why not just stick as close to the truth as possible?

Hikaru finished placing all the stones back to its pouch and handed it to the old man. "Don't worry about it, Yuuichi _san_. I'll meet you here same time Sunday. This is the only time and place I can play _go_. You may not believe me but I'm a ghost you see." Hikaru smiled jokingly. "So don't tell anyone about me, OK?"

Hikaru climbed out of the pavilion same way he climbed in. Stretched a little and turned to the old man and smiled, "_Ja ne_! I'll see you when I see you, Yuuichi _san_."

He waived then darted past between the bushes as fast as he could to make it in time for lunch or he'll never hear the end of it. His mom may have the patience of a saint but she sure can be difficult when she thinks she's right.

Yuuichi stared at the bushes where the boy darted past. The leaves was still fluttering evidence of the boy's passing. What a strange boy, Yuuichi thought. What could he mean by it? A ghost? The boy is sure being fanciful. So he thought himself a ghost did he? He chuckled to himself and couldn't wait to tell Kouji about it. He'd be amazed about the boy's skill, he's sure Kouji wouldn't be able to defeat him either. Kouji is an 8-_dan_ amateur _go_ player and he won the JAL Cup World Amateur 9 years ago at the age of 72, he had won plenty of tournaments before but he could still give Kouji a run for his money. They'd studied _go_ together as boys but Kouji had pursued it more passionately than he did and where in the name of blue blazes was Kouji?

Yuuichi packed up his things and start to head out for home. Lunch first then visit Kouji, he's excited to share his experience about the strange boy named Sai who called himself a ghost. Who could he be, who is his mentor? Surely he's been trained by a professional? His skill is not raw talent but shows refinement, he had been taught by a master, Yuuichi was sure of it.

xxxxxxx

Yuuichi found himself knocking on Kouji's door that afternoon. Kouji lives alone and her youngest daughter Yuta Emiko comes twice a week to check on him. He lives in a one bedroom apartment, spacious enough for a person with the minimum of furniture and since Kouji is a minimalist, the apartment was big enough. He's been knocking and ringing for five minutes and still no answer. Could he have gone out? Yuuichi was sorry he missed him, he will have to wait until tomorrow then.

When he reached home he tried Kouji's number and no one answered. Where could he be? Should he try contacting his daughter? They were suppose to meet at the park like usual, could he have met with an accident? He was so wrapped up in his thought about the boy that he didn't contact Kouji immediately to find out why he didn't show up to their meeting. Yuuichi began to feel worried, he should have called Kouji right off. Yuuichi went to the desk and open a drawer, he took out a little telephone book, put his reading glasses on and looked for Emiko's number. A man on the other end answered it and Yuuichi almost dropped the receiver when he got the news. Kouji was rushed to the hospital yesterday evening, heart attack. He's in ICU right now in critical condition, they don't know if he'll make it. He got the name of the hospital and rushed right there and then. He wants to see his friend before it's too late.

At the Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital, he found Emiko and Kouji's eldest daughter sitting in the visitor's lounge with swollen eyes and dark circles beneath. They look like they've been crying and hadn't had any sleep. When Emiko saw him, she stood up and met him half way, a tear fell but she caught the sob and tried to smile.

"Yuchan, I'm so sorry I forgot to call you..." she said in a tremulous voice but Yuuichi interrupted her.

"I understand, Emiko _chan_, don't worry about it. How is he?" Yuuichi was afraid to ask.

They've always been together, he couldn't imagine life without Kouji. He had been the one to drag him to learn go. As a boy, Kouji had been the bane in his life, always getting him into trouble wanting to try new things. They were neighbours back then, went to school together, did everything together. Kouji was such a mischievious child but always with a sunny disposition, you can't get angry at his antics.

"He's in a coma, they have him on life support. The doctor informed us this morning that there's no brain activity. They can keep his body alive indefinitely if that's what we want but without brain function he can be declared dead." Emiko's said tearfully.

"We don't have the money to keep him like that and I don't think he'd like us to do that either. We decided to let him go tomorrow morning at sunrise." Emiko this time couldn't hold back the tears.

Yuuichi put his arms around her and patted her shoulder, "You've always been a devoted child Emiko _chan_, I'm sure Kouji will agree with you on this one. May I see him one last time?"

"Of course, Yuchan. Father would like that." Emiko said while wiping the tears with the back of her hands.

Yuuichi was escorted past through a locked double doors by one of the nurses. The beeping sounds and strong smell of antiseptic hits Yuuichi like a hammer. The nurse instructed him how to wash his hands at the sink and wear some sort of hospital gown to cover over his clothes. They went through a small hallway, past the nurse's station into a small cubicle at the end of the hall. The nurse pushed the curtain aside and showed him in, bowed a little and left. At first, he didn't recognized that it was Kouji on the bed, not because there's a tube and tapes attached to his mouth, he looked small among all the strange machines attached to him. He moved a chair close and sat beside the bed, took one of his hands and look at it, the same hand. He tried to see the boy he once knew in the old man lying on the bed and his tears started falling.

"You're so selfish Kouji, why do you always have to be the first?" He whispered, a lump had formed on his throat. "You said we'll do everything together but somehow you're always doing things first and I end up just following you." His throat hurt and he almost couldn't get the words out. "For once, this time I would have like to go first. I would be lonely without you my friend, the people we grew up with are gone now too. And here you are leaving me behind, honestly, what could you have been thinking?" Yuuichi talked to Kouji all night, he talked until he couldn't talk anymore and just sat there in silence. He stayed until sunrise and finally said goodbye.

xxxxxxx

The funeral was held two days later, he offered incense three times, he could hear sutra being chanted by a priest in the background. He could also see a lot of Kouji's family seated at the front, some he knew and some he didn't. He wanted to leave as soon as possible but he didn't want to disrespect Kouji so he stayed until the end of the funeral ceremony.

He saw Emiko approached him with a boy in tow. "Yuuchan, I would like you to meet my grandson Fukui. He took after his grandpa and plays go, he's very good at it I was told. He is an _insei_ at the _Nihon Ki-in_, he wants to be a professional someday. If you want you can play _go_ with him just like you did with father." Her voice sad but at the same time there is pride in it too. Yuuichi stared at the boy blankly and suddenly remembered another boy called Sai.

"...I promised this day to a friend...you might not believe me but I'm a ghost you see..." Yuuichi's eyes misted, but the sadness has lifted. He smiled and suddenly he couldn't wait for Sunday to come.

xxxxxxx

It's the end of class and Hikaru along with his other classmates were sweeping the hallways clean. It wasn't so bad, he'd rather clean hallways than restrooms any day. He couldn't wait to finish, he's going to the gym today with his friends to join the basketball club.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Hikaru, when are we gonna play _igo_ again?" Sai's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Come on Sai, didn't I say every Sunday only? You know how busy I am already." Hikaru grumbled.

"But Hikaru, what about the afternoons? Why only the mornings? Sai whined.

"Are you nuts or something? I'm not gonna spend the whole day of Sunday playing that stupid game." Hikaru stood up from his crouching position to stretch his body. Cleaning floors was sure hard on the back, he thought.

"Besides you almost made me cry that time, that was embarassing Sai!"

"I'm sorry Hikaru but it's been so long I couldn't help it!"

"So what do you think of that old guy I found for you?"

"He's good but his moves are predictable, he will never prevail against me."

"My, my, are we boasting or what?" Hikaru teased.

"Hikaru, I want to play more." Sai in an urgent plea.

"You and me both. Do you think my time is my own? Surely you've been with me long enough to see that." Hikaru frowned.

"But Hikaru..."

"I don't wanna hear it and that's that. Sunday mornings are yours and the afternoons are mine. You got a problem with that then go attach yourself to someone else. Really, you think I can just do whatever I like?" Hikaru was getting aggravated with Sai's unreasonable demand.

"Forgive me Hikaru, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful..." Sai's voice trailed off as if he couldn't get the rest out.

"Sai, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Hikaru sighed, having a ghostly companion is sure tough. "We have summer break, you know. I'll let you play as much as you want then. So cheer up, OK?"

"You mean that Hikaru? As much as I want?" Sai seems to perk up at that.

"Hey! Have I ever lied to you?" Hikaru in a teasing voice.

"Hey Shindou! What are spacing about for?" Tagami with a light blow on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh hey! Have you been there long? Hikaru asked wanting to know if they noticed anything weird about him.

"Long enough to see that you've been standing there with a stupid look on your face." Tagami with his usual tact.

"Come on you two, let's go!" Shibuya pushed both of them towards the stairs.

"Wait, I'm not ready. Let me get my stuff first." Hikaru hurriedly return the cleaning cloth to the cabinet inside his classroom, went to his desk to get his bag.

"OK, come on, come on!" As he ran past them to get to the gym first and the race was on.

xxxxxxx

It was after dinner and Hikaru was washing the dishes with his mind elsewhere while his sister Akari was helping their mom gather the left overs to be stored in the fridge. Hikaru was in a foul mood since school. They went to the gym to join the basketball club but those assholes said you have to be at least 170 cm to join their club, he was only 160 cm. But what the hell, so what if he's short? He hasn't stop growing yet, couldn't they wait? "Bastards, the lot of them." Hikaru grumbled to himself. Shibuya and Tagami were accepted and he felt mortified that he was left out.

He told Tagami and Shibuya that it was OK, that they could always play basket outside school. But still the disappointment was great, they planned to join the same club so they could hang out more. First, he was separated by class and now he won't be with them in the same club. He felt lonely already. "Hikaru, don't feel this way. You're not alone, I'm with you." A soft voice whispered in his head.

"You're all I need Sai." He said in a sarcastic tone. Sai must be dense because he felt it made the ghost happy.

There were other clubs there at the gym taking in applicants and he approached the table with the least line of hopefuls. He didn't want to join something popular, if it's not basketball he might as well choose a club that won't take much of his time. The _kendo_ club sucks, there were only four first years that joined and he's the fourth. He told them he didn't know anything about _kendo_ but the club didn't care, all they want is a body to keep the club going.

A whack on the head took him out of his trance. "What's with that stupid look on your face, Hikaru?" Akari just love to bully his little brother. Actually she loves him to distraction and is quiet indulgent when it comes to him. But like any other sibling, it makes her day to tease her prickly little brother. And just like any prickly porcupine his hackles rose. "Well at least it looks better than your face without make up!"

Akari took an unwashed frying pan and was about to whacked him with it. He ran around the table to his mom and put her between them. "Not that _oneechan_, that pan is still greasy." He let out quickly. "Don't _oneechan _me, shortie. Come here and let me whack you like a good little brother."

"My, my so energetic still?" Her mom was amused with their shenanigans.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault I'm short." Hikaru was frustrated at his lack of height.

"What are you talking about?" Akari asked while putting the pan into the sink.

"I wasn't accepted in the basketball club, OK?" Hikaru said with the disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Oh my poor little Hikaru, come here and let me hug you." Akari took a step towards his brother.

"Stay away from me, you crazy woman!" Hikaru knew just how his sister loves to tease him but she made him feel a little better.

xxxxxxx

Sunday morning and Hikaru was already at the park waiting for Yuuichi. He didn't want to come early but Sai was driving him nuts with his whinings. He was lying down dozing under the pavilion when he heard the crackling of leaves as footsteps approachesd. He saw the old man and waived at him, "_Ohayoo_ Yuuichi _san_!" He called out.

The old man hurried up to him, and he could see he was a little out of breath. "I'm glad you're here Sai." I wasn't sure you'd come again.

"Why would you think that, Yuuichi _san_? Didn't I say, I would?" Hikaru asked.

"But if you're a ghost, you could disappear after forty nine days, right?" Yuuichi wanting to confirm if the boy was only joking that time.

Hikaru was speechless. "Hey Sai, are all go players crazy?"

"I don't know what you mean by that Hikaru but he's old and you did tell him that you are one."

"Well let's not disappoint him then. OK Sai, say something ghostly."

"Hikaruuu... meanie!"

"I said ghostly not childish, stupid."

"Don't worry Yuuichi _san_, it's still a long way from the 49th. It's only about a week, you know." Hikaru joked. "So would you like to play right now?" Hikaru had to ask because he can feel Sai like a live wire. He can't wait to start the game.

"If that's what you want Sai, you did come back just for that." Yuuichi replied. He sat down opposite him and took out the foldable _goban_, the two pouches of stones, pencil and graph papers?

"Uhmmm, Yuuichi _san_, what's the paper for?" Hikaru asked.

"I want to record our games, if you don't mind. It would be a pity if nothing exist to prove that you were here." Yuuichi explained.

"Sai would it be a bother if I asked you to write your name on here?" Yuuichi took out a sketch pad. "I planned to bookbind the _kifu_ of our games in the future with your name on the first page."

"Ehhhhh! Really? No, no, of course, I won't mind. It would be an honor Yuuichi _san_." Hikaru replied as he could hear Sai urging him to do it.

Yuuichi took out a writing brush and a bottle of ink and handed it to him. Hikaru stared at the items like it was something alien and thought, what am I gonna do with this? I don't know how to use this. Who uses brush nowadays?

"I'll do it Hikaru, let me write my name, I want to write my name!" Sai was like a broken record.

"Godamnit! Hold your horses Sai, it's not going anywhere." Hikaru stood up, put the sketch pad on the wooden seat, uncap the bottle of ink and place it by his left, took the writing brush with his left hand, dipped it into the bottle and made some bold strokes on the paper and handed the pad back to Yuuichi.

"Fujiwara no Sai," Yuuichi intoned like he was in awe. "Your calligraphy is beautiful Sai and you call yourself like in the olden days."

"I am of the Fujiwara clan." Sai answered proudly.

"He can't hear you, idiot." Hikaru replied to Sai silently.

"Then tell him for me, Hikaru." Sai sounded crazy to Hikaru.

"No way I'm gonna do that."

"Uhmm, Yuuichi _san_, could we play now? I have to be back before twelve." Hikaru hurriedly explained but what he really wanted was for the talk about this ghost nonsense to stop. It's starting to creep him out. Does the old man really believe his a ghost? Or is he just humoring me.

"Of course Sai, let me just get all this things out of the way and we'll start." Yuuichi said as he gathered his things and put them back to his bag, the sketch pad he let dry by his side.

"Can I have the white stones this time, Yuuichi _san_?" Hikaru asked, he had the black stones all the time last time and he like to handle the white stones this time.

"Knowing your strength, I think it's only right that you have white. No need to _nigiri_."

"_Nigiri_, Yuuichi _san_?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a system to determine who should go first."

"Like rock, paper, scissor you mean?"

Yuuichi smiled, "Yes, just like that."

Yuuichi spread the foldable _goban_ between them and made his move, and just like before placed it at a corner but this time at 3-4 point. Sai told Hikaru that Yuuichi play by the book.

"Let's shake him up a bit Hikaru."

"As long as you don't give him a heart attack, Sai. Knock yourself out." Hikaru replied.

Sai placed his stone at 5-3 point _kakari_ and Yuuichi's eyes bugged out. An attack as the first move? Yuuichi placed his stone at his other corner but Sai followed him and just like before poised for attack. And it goes on and on until the end with Yuuichi at the defensive, with Sai hedging him, waiting for him to make the wrong move and he made plenty as evidenced of his thirty five _moku_ loss.

(End of Chapter3)


	4. Bleached

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter4: Bleached.**

That same afternoon after lunch he went to the small park between Shinjuko and Yogogi near the Docomo Tower instead of going to Shibuya's place. It was only about a ten minute walk from where he lives. There's a small basketball court there where the neighboring kids usually play and he knows most of them.

"Hey Shindou! Play one on one with me!" A kid shorter than him shouted as he motioned him over. "We'll do 7 point game, 3 point line, winner's out and no fouls. I'll let you go first Shindou, I feel generous today."

Hikaru just stared at Kunieda for awhile, for some reason he didn't want to play. That's why he didn't go to Shibuya's in the first place even though he knew they would be waiting for him, but he really didn't feel like hanging out with those two for now. What's wrong with me? But maybe he ought to go, maybe he will feel different once he's there.

"I can't right now, I have to meet up with some friends at the Tokyo Station but I'll take you up on that another time. _Ja ne_!" Hikaru hurriedly walk away in case Kunieda will try to talk him out of it.

"Hikaru, what's wrong. I feel you are troubled." Sai whispered softly in his head.

"That's what I wanna know. You don't have anything to do with it, do you?" Hikaru in a suspicious tone.

"Hikaru _baka_!"

"I resent being called _baka_ by an idiot. I just want to make sure."

"Are we going to your friend's house again and play that tiring game."

"You're just lazy Sai, I mean what do you expect from someone who wants to play some board game all the time."

"Hikaru is being mean again. I have you know that my training was much more gruelling than yours." Said Sai in a high handed manner.

"Oh yeah? What kind of training did you have, how to hold a stone between your fingers?" Hikaru answered in a satisfying way.

"I came from a warrior clan, it is customary that we master the sword before we're eighteen." Sai now sounding important.

"Really? And did you... master it?" Hikaru just trying to annoy Sai.

"Well, not by much but I was good with the _naginata_." Sai said in his defense.

"Isn't that a woman's weapon? Sai you're really lame." Hikaru's voice evident with satisfaction.

"Hikaruuuu! Waaahhhh!" Sai wailed.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. I was just trying to get a rise out of you. I meant nothing by it so stop the ruckus, OK? You're very noisy."

"Hikaruuu... meanie!"

"Hey Sai, how come you remember all those things? I thought you said you can't remember much of anything." Hikaru wanted to know.

"They come and go, I remember how I lived back then but I can't really remember details. They're just impressions... like dreams." Sai explained.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru found himself at the entrance of Shinjuko Station twenty minutes later. He boarded the fast train and in about five minutes, he arrived at the Tokyo Station. Shibuya's family lives in a high rise condominium south side of Tokyo Station. The building has a huge sport complex at the roof for its residents. The people who lives there are not poor and the only reason they were able to set foot at that place was Shibuya. Hikaru was standing across the street of that building debating whether to go in or not. "They must have started already, I'm almost an hour late," he thought.

"Hey Sai, let's just go somewhere else. I'll show you around. Other than the usual route we take from going to school and back we really haven't been anywhere."

"Really Hikaru? Ohhhh! Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaruuu..." Sai sounded happy like an idiot, and it made him happy too.

"Hey Sai, do you want to play some _go_?"

"_Go_ Hikaru? But you said only in the morn..."

"That's alright, we don't have to." Hikaru interrupted Sai.

"Hikaru... waaahhh!" Hikaru let Sai wailed for a minute before appeasing him.

"I knew you gonna do that." Hikaru said laughing. "I'm sorry Sai, I can't help teasing you. You're so easy to rile."

"But Hikaru, are we really going to play?"

"Let's just walk and look around Sai, enjoy the sights. The game can wait."

xxxxxxx

Hikaru showed Sai the beautiful tall buildings within the vicinity of Tokyo Station, the metal sculptures and faces etched in metals, the streets lined with trees but Sai was not really impressed, he prefered the natural beauty of the imperial garden of Shinjuko. Hikaru mentioned another imperial garden nearby but it would take the whole day to explore it and so decided against it. He took Sai to the arcade instead where he and his friends usually hang out and played Tank! Tank! Tank! He let Sai do the shootings while he controlled the tank and Sai went crazy screaming like a banshee over the large spiders, the mechanical dinosaurs and other weird creatures. For the first time Sai forgot about _go_ for awhile, it was obvious he never encountered a video game before. It was already four so they decided to stop and look for a place where they can play _go_.

"But Hikaru how are we going to find a place to play _igo_?"

"That's easy, we go back to the train station and look for the taxi waiting area. We'll ask a taxi driver if he knows of any place where people play _go_."

"What's a taxi, Hikaru?"

"Well it's like a cart without the horses. What did you use for transportation back then?" Hikaru asked.

"_Palaquins_?" Sai replied.

"Well there you go. It's a _palaquin _then." Hikaru very proud of himself that he was able to answer. "Let's pick up something to eat on the way, I'm hungry."

xxxxxxx

The driver told him there are plenty of _go_ clubs in the area but the nearest is opposite the Mie Bank building, and that building is next to this station. He thanked the driver and went on his way. He could feel Sai bursting at the seams, this ghost is really hyperactive. The only time he was still was when he's playing _go_. They found the place, actually they've already passed by this area. They just didn't know it was a _go_ club since he had never been in one before.

"Now Sai, I don't want you to go overboard like you did with Yuuichi _san_, OK?"

"But Hikaru, it's not my fault. He wouldn't resign when he knew he already lost the game."

"Well you could have gone easy on him, you know."

"I can't do that Hikaru, that's not the way it's done. I'd be disrespecting Yuuichi _san_ if I do that."

"You _go_ players are really weird, do you know that?"

Hikaru stopped talking as he swung the heavy frosted glass door open. Directly in front was an inquiry desk that ran parallel with the wall. "Ah, hello! Welcome!" The lady behind the desk greeted him. She was about in her twenties, has short hair and a kind of face that smiles easily.

"Ohhh geez, Sai. They are almost the same age as Yuuichi _san_." Hikaru said as he turned to his right surveying the scene that is now in front of him.

"Hikaru _igo_ has no age limit." Sai said with self importance.

"You're just saying that because you're probably much more older than all this men put together."

"Hikaruuuu..."

"Is this your first time here?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, this is my first time in a _go_ club actually. I've never been in one anywhere." Hikaru replied turning back to the lady at the counter.

"Well then just write your name here and your _go_ level."

"What do you usually write for _go_ level?" Hikaru having no idea what she meant, he never heard of that one before.

"It's your rank or how strong you are." The lady explained.

"Oh is that right?" Hikaru looked like he understood, he took the paper and was about to write on it when he stopped to think for awhile.

"I can't use my name for the obvious of reasons and I can't use yours either, Sai."

"Why not Hikaru? Nobody will know me."

"Oh yeah? Yuuichi _san_ knows you as me. If any of his buddies are here, I mean how many people do you think play _go_?"

"It's because you told him a lie Hikaru." Sai in an accusing manner.

"What lie? It was the truth at that time."

"Let's just use another name Hikaru. It's not a problem, is it?" Sai asked worried, he really wanted to play.

Hikaru's smile was so wide, Sai was afraid he's thinking of doing some mischief. "I just have the thing, Sai. You write for me." Sai took the pen using Hikaru's left hand and wrote the name Hikaru dictated. "Captain? I don't think that's a level Hikaru."

"Oh yes it is! Just take my word for it Sai. I live in this time longer than you so I know better." Hikaru's grin was like a cat that just got the mouse.

"If you say so Hikaru." Although Sai didn't believe him for one bit. He had a feeling Hikaru was up to something.

"And that would be 500 _yen_." The lady said.

"500? I have to pay 500 _yen_? Let me see if I have enough." Hikaru said while mentally swearing.

"We're not coming back here, Sai! You hear me? Yuuichi _san_ will have to do for you!"

"I'll give you money, Hikaru. My family has plenty." Sai trying to placate Hikaru.

"You don't even have a body for me to sell." Hikaru snarled.

Hikaru smiled as he handed the lady the 500. And that's when he noticed a kid at the very back. "Hey look there's a kid!" He exclaimed.

"Who me?" The boy pointed at himself. Apparently he heard him.

"Can I play him..." Hikaru read the name tag "...Ichikawa _san_?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't think you should, he's..." Ichikawa trailed off as she got interrupted.

"Looking for an opponent?" The boy approached them, he was just about his height. "Sure I'll play you."

Hikaru ended up following the boy to the very back. "My name is Touya Akira."

"Just call me... Ichigo. I'm in the 7th grade."

"Oh, I'm still in the 6th grade." The boy smiled.

They took their seats opposite each other. "So how strong are you?" The boy asked.

"Strong enough." Hikaru answered.

"Why don't you put down 4 or 5 stones then." The boy offered.

"I don't need a handicap, we're about the same age after all."

"Yeah, you're right but you go first." The boy handed him the bowl with the black stones.

xxxxxx

"So Sai, what do you think? Is he any good?"

"He's brilliant Hikaru, his moves inspires me."

"What about Yuuichi _san_ compared to him?"

"Hikaru, there's no comparison. Yuuichi _san_ is very predictable."

"Ohhh this is amusing. He's trying to play _shidogo_ with me."

"What's that Sai?"

"A teaching game, Hikaru. The aim is to teach to guide, not to win.

"What are we doing now?

"Why I'm playing _shidogo_ too."

"Will this take long?"

xxxxxxx

Akira was a little amused by this new kid who wanted to play _go_ with him. Apparently he's new in the area and didn't know who he's playing with. It would not be boasting to say that there's no kid yet within his age group who would be able to defeat him, that's just fact. And almost all people who played _go_ or wants to play _go_ has heard of him either as the _Meijin's_ son or by his own merit. He didn't want to scare him off so he decided to play a teaching game to gauge his strength.

They were at it for twenty minutes when Akira realized that the kid was really strong. He easily deflected his attacks, his defenses were so solid he can't get through to them, and he places his stones with such certainty in places that he could only place his own stones at a point where his opponent's previous move dictates, or loose a territory. And that's when he realized the kid had been leading him and not the other way around.

From then on Akira started to get serious, if he wants to win he needs to use all his skills to come out as the victor. Akira felt that he just came up against a brick wall he couldn't break through. Only his father and the other higher _dans_ had he ever felt this way, never with a kid or the amateurs that frequent his father's establishment. He usually go through his opponent's defenses like a hot knife through butter but that's not the case now, no matter what he did he felt inadequate. Every move he makes has no effect, he's like a wave crashing against a solid cliff. He might poke holes at it but that cliff would still be standing unmoved.

xxxxxxx

The game lasted for two hours with Sai as the victor. The other patrons of the salon were all agog as they surround the players and couldn't believe their beloved Akira _sensei_ just got his ass kicked by some no name kid from out the street.

"Did you loose Akira _kun_?"

"Impossible, Akira _kun_ to have been defeated?"

"By two _moku_, you say?"

"The kid had black, right?"

"How many handicaps were there?"

"But it's only two _moku_, if you count the handicap..."

"And if you count the _komi_..."

Akira's fists slamming on the table shut them all up. Hikaru stood up and started to inch his way out of the crowd that formed around them. "Look at that Sai, I think we upset him. I never thought he would be a poor sport." Hikaru mentally communicated to Sai.

"Where are you going?" Akira shoot Hikaru with an intense gaze.

"It's six thirty, it's time I head for home." Hikaru felt like he had been caught doing something illegal which starting to piss him off.

"Not yet, we'll play again. I want to make sure you're not just a fluke." Akira demanded.

"I really need to go, or I'd be in trouble." Hikaru tried to explain.

"Are you afraid to play me again?"

"Afraid? Didn't I just kicked your ass?"

"Then play me again, prove it to me that you can do it again."

Hikaru was truly pissed now. Doesn't this brat have a high nose or what? "Sai! Play him and finish it quickly. I think we can still make it if we catch the seven o'clock train. It's gonna be cutting it close. I hope mom is in a good mood or I'll be in major trouble."

"Are you sure Hikaru? We could always walk away."

"Walk away? How about I kick your ass instead? And you'd better not loose or I'll have you exorcised in a most painful manner."

"Hikaruuu..."

xxxxxxx

The crowd around them has doubled, it's seems like a major battle was being held but the silence was what makes it unnerving. If it wasn't for Sai, Hikaru would have bolted a long time ago.

"Hey Sai, how are we doing?"

"We're doing great Hikaru." Hikaru could feel the satisfaction in Sai's voice.

"You like it like this, huh? With people watching."

"I've always enjoyed the games arranged for the Emperor's entertainment, Hikaru."

"This is not for me, I hate being alone in the center of attention like this. It makes me nervous."

"Don't worry Hikaru, I'm with you now."

"Yeah, I'm glad for that Sai." Hikaru could feel a burst of happiness from the ghost.

Akira on the other hand has his hands full. He challenged this boy, hoping to prove to himself that maybe it was just because he underestimated him the first time, and that he didn't play seriously enough at the beginning, was the reason he lost. Now he could see it, he never did have a chance.

It seems he's in a hurry to defeat me, Akira thought. He didn't establish any territories but went on directly attacking me and his attacks are fierce. He establishes a territory only after he goes after one of my formations. He's all over the board, his moves has no shape, he's like a ghost.

"I... I have nothing." Akira finally acknowledged after more than thirty minutes of intense fighting. He could hear the people around him breathing again. It seems they'd been holding their breaths all this time.

Hikaru looked at the clock and his heart almost stopped. "Ohhh shit! I'm so gonna get it for this!" It was already way past seven. Hikaru scrambled out of his chair and walked out of there as fast as he could. The only thing occupying his mind was trying to come up with an alibi why he was late. Back at the club, Akira was still staring at the board while the people around him was still full of excitement.

"That kid couldn't have been a beginner..."

"Akira _kun's_ strength is near that of a pro..."

"That kid's ability is the same as Akira _kun_..."

But Akira knew better, he was well and truly beaten. He played his father all the time and the higher _dans_ too. That kid is more than a pro, he's more like a title holder. At that age to have that kind of skill is next to impossible. Who is he? Akira stood up and went to the desk.

"Ichikawa _san_, what was that boy's name again? Akira asked, he couldn't quiet remember his name.

"Let's see, he wrote... Kurosaki Ichigo, his level it says is... Captain?" Ichikawa's brows went up.

"What kind of level is that?" One of the patrons who was also interested in the boy asked confused.

"Did he leave an address or contact number?" Akira asked.

"No. We don't ask that kind of information from our customers Akira _kun_."

Akira ran out of there like the blazes to go after the boy, he must know where he can find him again. The train station, he said he needed to go home. After three minutes of running, he saw the boy about to cross the street. He hailed him shouting his name while running towards him. It was Sai who pointed out to Hikaru that the boy Akira from the _go_ salon seems to want something from them. Hikaru turned to look and there he was approaching fast. And just like instinct when something comes at you fast, you either wait for it or you run. Hikaru chose to run.

"What did I tell you, Sai! All go players are crazy!" Hikaru as he was running towards the station. He didn't want that boy to catch up to him and ask a lot of questions or worst maybe try to play him again. He looks pushy and the type who doesn't take no for an answer. He turned a little to see if the boy gave up the chase and he was in shock to see that there's just two meters distance between them.

"Gyaahhhh!" Hikaru screamed, the shock added a burst to his speed. He cut through the lines of people and actually pushed a guy out of the way, inserted his train card, ran past through the turnstile, ducked among the throng of people and jumped to a waiting train, unaware of the people cursing after his retreating figure. The doors closed just as Akira cleared through a mass of people. Hikaru waived at him, blowing kisses, taunting him as the train went passing by. Hikaru was laughing hard at Akira's frustrated face.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru's laugh didn't last long though, instead of boarding the fast train he boarded the wrong train. The local train runs at the same speed as the rapid express but the local train stops at every station while the rapid express will stop only at certain stations, like from Tokyo Station straight to Shinjuko. It was close to eight thirty when Hikaru arrived home.

"Hikaru, where have you been?" His mom asked while she had him sit at the dinner table to have his meal.

"I'm sorry mom, I got caught up with what I was doing and forgot the time. I ran as fast as I could." Hikaru didn't have the energy to make up an alibi. He's plain tuckered out from running. The only thing that saved him was his constant play at basket, it gave him wind.

"I'll forgive you this time but do not do this again. And if you are going to be late, try to call so I won't get worried."

"Sorry mom."

"Your friends called, they were wondering where you were. They said you didn't show up." His mom said kind of worried.

"Hikaru, you're going to tell us if you have any problem, right? His mom really looks worried now.

"I don't have a problem mom, really. Where did you get this idea?"

"Well for one thing, we can hear you talking by yourself, Hikaru."

"Well that's just me trying to relieve boredom mom, you should try it. It's very effective."

"If you say so but you'll tell me if there's something bothering you, alright?"

xxxxxxx

After he had his dinner, he knocked on his sister's door, "_Oneechan_, you must help me I need a disguise." Hikaru clinging on to his sister's arms like a child, it's a strategy he perfected to get what he wanted when he was little.

"Disguise? What for? Are you in trouble?" Akari asked.

"I'm not in trouble, I just need a new look so people wouldn't recognize the old me." Hikaru lied smoothly.

"Hhhmmm, I really don't believe you but whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad." Akari concluded.

"Alright, but since you're a boy we really couldn't do that much unless you're OK with wearing make up?" Akari teased.

"No way, I'm not that desperate." Hikaru snorted right quick.

"How about we bleach your hair? I'll buy a bottle tomorrow."

"I can't wait tomorrow, I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Why are you in a hurry? Is this for school?"

"Well, kind of but not really."

"I have some left but it won't be enough for your whole head." Akari as she went to the connecting door to the bathroom.

"See? So if you can't wait for tomorrow I'll just have to do your bangs for now, how about it?"

"That looks plenty enough to me." Hikaru seeing that the bottle was still about half empty.

"Silly boy, we have dark hair. We need to bleach our hair several times before we can color it. I only use this stuff for highlights."

"Will I look different, you think?"

"Let's just try and see, if it doesn't work, you can always put on make up."

xxxxxxx

Akari had his brother's head under the faucet rinsing his hair. She never thought Hikaru would ask her to do this and she thinks it's cute, it's like having a sister. She dried Hikaru's hair with a towel and then blowed it dry. She refused to let him look at the mirror before it's all done. She then have him closed his eyes, guided him to sit in front of her dresser before telling him to open his eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Akari proud of her skill.

"It's perfect." Hikaru didn't recognize himself. He never thought he'd look good as a blond.

(End of Chapter4)


	5. A ripple in the water

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter5: A ripple in the water.**

Hikaru's new hair style had caused quiet a stir in his school and it made Hikaru really uncomfortable. He could feel the side glances and he was thinking they're probably staring at him when his back was turned. His parents were also shocked at his new appearance but his sister Akari was so proud of it, she made them think without meaning to that it was her idea, which in truth could be right.

His hair had gotten a little longer which started to creep down to his neck, covered his ears and half of his face. So Akari cropped his hair shorter, exposed half of his ears, trimmed his bangs up to his eyes and gave it layers before bleaching and coloring his bangs platinum. It framed Hikaru's face beautifully, he looks like his auditioning to become a rock star. No one dared to make comments in front of him though or teased him about it. Hikaru had gained the reputation of being a bad ass since that first incident which earned him a detention, and his new look didn't help matters. His homeroom teacher was the only one with the guts to take him aside and asked him about it. He took the easy way out and blamed it on her sister, Akari.

It was lunch break and he didn't want to be stared at so he stayed in his classroom and had his lunch there instead of going to the cafeteria. He was done eating and was putting his lunch box back to his bag when Tagami and Shibuya appeared. They each took a seat and sat opposite each other at each side of his desk. They just sat there staring at him.

"What? You two are giving me the creeps, you know?" Hikaru said.

"Nice hair, Shindou. What's the occassion?" Shibuya asked.

"Nothing, I just felt like it." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"You ditched us yesterday. What's going on with you?" Tagami said in an accusing voice.

"I didn't feel like playing basket yesterday so I went to the arcade instead." Hikaru explained lamely.

"Alone? By yourself?" Tagami quiet shocked at the idea.

"Yeah, I had fun." Hikaru gave them a mischievous grin.

"I don't believe you, you hate going alone." Tagami suspicious.

"Could it be that you have a girlfriend we don't know about, Shindou?" Shibuya added.

"You have a girl? Who is she? Tell me, tell me." Tagami now getting excited.

"I don't have a girlfriend, OK? I feel like going alone so I did."

"Oh shucks, that's so boring. I'd rather you have a girlfriend." Tagami quiet disappointed.

"Shindou, you're not angry at us, are you?" Shibuya voiced out his doubt.

"Angry? Why would you think that?" Hikaru was surprised at the question.

"For joining the basketball club, for not sticking with you." Shibuya in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, Shindou. Shibuya and I talked about it yesterday and we thought that maybe you're angry at us because the three of us did promised to join the same club together and we just went on ahead and left you." Tagami being tactful.

"Hey you guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you both feel bad. Geez! Come on, I just had some personal stuff I need to take care of. It's no biggie and I'm OK with it now so watch out I'm gonna kick both your asses next Sunday, OK?" Hikaru laugh.

They talked some more, joked like they used to and they teased Hikaru about his new look unmercifully which Hikaru accepted in good grace. The school bell rang which signaled the end of lunch break and the two went back to their own classroom.

"You have good friends there, Hikaru." Sai said softly.

"I know but now that Shibuya mentioned it, I feel kinda betrayed." Hikaru a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't feel bad Hikaru, I'll never leave you." Sai trying to make Hikaru feel better.

"I know, Sai. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hikaruuu..." Sai wailed.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru settled into the normal routine of junior high; classes usually ends at four thirty, a few minutes of homeroom meetings, fifteen minutes of cleaning and school was done. The _kendo_ club only meets on Tuesday and Thursday not that he attends ever, he was just a body count after all, so by five o'clock Hikaru was home free. He seldom uses the Tokyo station anymore for fear of meeting that other obsessed go nut, not that he was afraid, he just doesn't want the complication. He had to use the local train since the fast train doesn't stop at Hatchobori station but at least it's less than a ten minute walk from his school.

Sai had no choice but to be content with playing Yuuichi every Sunday morning but since Hikaru promised him that he could play as much as he wants when summer break comes, he gets by without complaints. He would have preferred to play that brilliant kid, Akira again but Hikaru was dead set against it. Not just because he took exception to the kid's personality but he refuses to pay 500 _yen_ to play some dumb game. So Sai instead of giving Yuuichi palpitations with his genius, decided to play _shidogo _with him. And as weeks passes Yuuichi's other opponents actually noticed his improvement. Hikaru on the other hand played basket with his friends every Sunday afternoon.

Meanwhile at the Touya _Go_ Salon, Akira's defeat at the hands of an unknown kid was still the talk of the customers there. Those who witnessed it were asked to recreate the two games. The first game they can't since they weren't watching at the time and the stones were cleared immediately for the next game and with the added excitement no one had the prudence to remember it. The second game for some reason they have trouble recreating, they can't figure out how the stones were laid out in what order and Akira flatly refused to recreate it for them.

The news of Akira's spectacular defeat eventually reached the _go_ community but was dismissed as rumors since all the supposed witnesses cannot even recreate the game, and to think there were two games played. So no one really believes it and was just thought of as some jealous opponent's way of getting back at Akira, and a lame way to damage his reputation. And with Akira's cold personality and as Touya _Meijin's _son, nobody dared ask how true the rumors were.

At their home Akira seems to guard silence these days that even a small cough seems embarassing. He would sit for hours in front of a _goban_ just staring at it, place a few hands and then remove the stones again and do the same thing all over again. His mother, Akiko got so worried that he told her husband to do something about it. So Koyo took his son aside and tried to find out what was wrong.

"I wanted to play him again father, but he ran away from me." Akira sounded so confused and bewildered.

"Who do you mean, son?" He already had an idea but since Akira refused to talk about it, he didn't want to push it and so just waited for the right time.

"That boy, Ichigo. We played twice and he was so strong father, and I can't... I don't..." Akira fell silent.

"Would you like to show me that game you played with him?" Koyo asked gently.

Akira debated whether to show his father those games. For so many people to have seen it and not one able to recreate it made him feel special, that that game was played just for him. It has been many weeks now and yet for someone to be that strong in their small world yet unheard, unseen except for that time he came just to play him, made it all mysterious. Those who had seen their games wants him to recreate it but he guarded those games jealously, it was a game just for him which he didn't appreaciate at that time. Maybe that's why he ran away from me, I was angry for losing when I should have been thankful for those great games. There is no shame in losing to that kind of strength.

"Alright father but just the first one. I can't share the other one yet." Akira decided.

Father and son went to the next room which was divided with a _shoji_ sliding door. It is a large room roughly the size of twenty _tatami_ with a traditional _goban_ gracing the middle of the room. It serves as study room for the _Meijin's_ study group. The Touya residence was as traditional as you can get, their home designed with _tokonoma_, _shoji_ sliding doors and windows, detailed handcrafted _tatami_, even the wooden gate is like a _romon_, a single roof gate with stone steps.

Akira knelt down in _seiza_ in front of the _go_ board and placed the two _goke_ beside him. His father knelt opposite him and watched as his son recreate the game. Koyo stared at the game's progress with fascination, he taught his son _go_ since the time he understood what _go_ was and he knew his son's ability well. He afforded him four handicaps for when they play because more than that and he would be in trouble. His son was better than most pros, he already rivalled the higher _dans_ and the title holders had been keeping an eye on his progress for years now knowing that someday, Akira will go after their title eventually.

Koyo couldn't believe that there was another boy with this kind of skill and yet unknown? When Akira finished recreating the game each was lost in his own thoughts as they stared at it. Koyo could see his son's brilliance as he answered the moves made by the opponent but he could also see the pure genius of the hand behind the black stones. With _komi_, Akira would have won but this game was played without handicaps so he was sure they forgo the _komi _too. But it was not that, black did not play to win. His eyes widened, this game, it's a teaching game!

"Akira, this boy, this game..." Koyo was speechless.

"I know father, he played _shidogo_ with me and I didn't even know it." Akira confirmed.

"Son, would you mind too much if I showed this game to our study group? Koyo asked, he never thought he'd get excited at his old age.

Akira thought about it for awhile, he felt a little lighter now that he shared this with his father. Maybe it would be good to share this with the group to get their opinion about the boy and maybe, just maybe someone heard of him before? "Alright, let show it to them and see what they think about it."

xxxxxxx

The next day after school, Akira found the study group already discussing a game previously played by Ogata 9-_dan_ and Takayama 7-_dan_. Including his father there are a total of nine people in there which is a goodly number for a study group; four _insei_, 3 higher _dans _and Hiroyuki who just passed the pro exam, his father the _Meijin _and now him, which makes him the amateur in the group. He was never an _insei _and was yet to take the pro exam but everyone knows his strength.

When the four _insei_ left after two hours of playing, analyzing and discussing their game with the higher _dans_, Koyo asked his son to recreate the game again for the pros to look at. He then asked them what they thought about it, as they sat seated around the _goban_ with the _Meijin_ a little behind his son.

"I admit the game is well played but is there a reason why this game should be special?" Ogata asked lazily.

"Look again Ogata _san_, and tell me what's wrong with it." Akira his fists clenched on his lap.

"Did you play this game, Akira kun?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Yes, with a boy a year older than me." Akira replied.

"You lost by two _moku_, right? Your opponent was black, with _komi_ you still won by 4.5 _moku_." Ogata responded.

"That's not the point, Ogata _san_. I want you to look at it, I mean really look at it." Akira beginning to loose patience with Ogata.

"Why don't you just tell us what it is Akira _kun_, it will save us the trouble." Ogata replied with impatience of his own.

The other three pros were analyzing it in their minds, if this game can agitate someone with such a cold nature then there must be something in it they're missing. It was Shirai 4-_dan _who saw it first.

"This game, it's _shidogo_!" Shirai exclaimed.

"What? Really? Oh yes... I see it now..." Hiroyuki seemed to be in awe.

"Now, you all know my son's strength. You all helped mold and train him, and to have someone play him like that with such assurance of his own ability, such profound understanding of the game, that kid could rival all of us here."

"How can you decide that with only just one game? This could be just a chance occcurence, it may never happen again." Ogata argued. It didn't settle well with him that there could be someone out there more stronger than Akira. He already had to be careful when playing this boy, he doesn't need another one to watch out for.

"No, Ogata _san_, this was just the first game." Akira said softly.

"You mean you played this boy again, Akira _kun_?" Takayama asked.

"I challenged him after the first game. I got angry, I couldn't believe I lost to a kid, I thought I just underestimated him." Akira a little ashame of his behavior now that he has time to reflect on it. "That's why he didn't want to play with me again... he ran away from me... he never showed up again." Akira's voice dropped to a whisper. The other pros were flabbergasted at that statement and tone, if they didn't know any better he sounded more like someone who just got dumped by his girlfriend.

"Would you show us the second game, Akira _kun_?" Hiroyuki asked just a little tad too eager, it broke Akira's daze and brought forth his possessiveness.

"No! That game is mine." Akira said fiercely.

"But... but..." Hiroyuki trailed off as he was interrupted by Shirai.

"What is the name of this boy, Akira kun." Shirai giving Hiroyuki a warning glance.

"He wrote down Kurosaki Ichigo and that his strength is captain." Akira sounding confuse at that last bit.

"Captain? Well, the boy could be an amateur and didn't underst..." Shirai was interrupted by Hiroyuki's strangling noises.

"Hey! Hiroyuki, what's wrong with you?" Takayama asked as he was pounding Hiroyuki's back none too gently.

"Hey, hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Shirai this time.

He wanted to laugh so bad but he knew it would be bad manners to do so especially with the solemn atmosphere. And he didn't want Touya _sensei_ to get mad at him or the other pros either. So he tried to swallow it but he ended up turning blue, a knot on his sides formed from contracting his muscles too hard, and on top of that swallowed his spit the wrong way and now he felt like dying. It didn't help that Takayama was beating on him and Shirai trying to get him to drink something at the same time. It took a moment for him to recover and when he did he apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I was just surprised is all..." Hiroyuki wiping his tears with his sleeves.

"You know him, you know who he is?" Akira seemed to get excited all of a sudden.

"No, no, no, it's not that. That name is just a character from an _anime_. My younger brother watch it all the time so I couldn't help but follow the story." Hiroyuki explained seriously, he didn't want to be accused of doing such an infantile thing as watch some kid's cartoon. "If he says his strength is captain then he must be really strong." Hiroyuki added.

"That means it's not even his real name?" It looks like Akira is getting angrier by the minute. For someone who was suppose to be cold he sure shows mercurial changes in his emotion.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that the name Kurosaki Ichigo only exist in fiction." Hiroyuki explained.

"He made a fool of me, that bastard." Akira looks furious.

"Akira, mind your language. The boy doesn't want to be found, but if he really is that strong then he will appear before us pros, sooner or later." The _Meijin _predicted.

xxxxxxx

Later that week Sunday, Sai was playing with Yuuichi at their usual spot in Shinjuko _gyoen_. Yuuichi had noticed for weeks now that Sai had been playing teaching games with him and so had taken to calling the boy Sai _sensei _as a joke at first but it sounded so right that calling him plainly as Sai was not just right anymore. And the boy doesn't seem to noticed but take it as if it's the natural thing in the world for him to be called that.

"Sai _sensei_, I won't be here next week. My friends and I planned to go and watched the 14th NCC Cup _Go_ Tournament on Sunday at nine. I wish it was for another day but there's no helping it. We planned this a long time ago so I can't get away from it." Yuuichi apologetic, he really did want to play with Sai but he also wants to watch the tournament with his friends. His friends had commented that his _go_ had become stronger in his advanced age, it spurred him on and he found the passion for the game he lacked when he was younger.

"Don't worry about it Yuuichi _san_, there's always the next Sunday." Hikaru didn't really mind, in fact he was glad he didn't have to come next Sunday.

"Hikaruuu... what about me, I won't have anyone to play with, waaahhh!" Sai in distress.

"Uhm, Yuuichi _san_, where is this tournament being held?" Hikaru sounding as if he's just making random conversation and not really interested.

"Ah, at Shinagawa Prince Hotel auditorium." Yuuichi smiled he could hear the interest in the boy's voice nonetheless. "Would you like to come with us? You probably wouldn't like to be with a bunch of old farts like us but I brought an extra ticket if you decide you'd like to come, either with us or alone." Yuuichi bend down to get his bag and fished out one ticket. "I'm sorry, I only have one to spare. This was supposed to be Kouji's but since he's gone now, I might as well give it to you." Yuuichi sense the rightness of it, the boy was Kouji's replacement after all and more.

When noon came and their time was over, Hikaru went on ahead and bid Yuuichi farewell. He had accepted the ticket and thanked Yuuichi although he said he might not come. When he reached home he took off his cap which he had been wearing everytime he plays with Yuuichi now. He didn't want him to see his new look, he didn't want Yuuichi to recognize him anywhere other than in the garden. He knew him as Sai, but he was not Sai, he was only Sai when he plays _go_ with him in that time at that place.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaruuu... we're going next Sunday, aren't we?" Sai sounded over the moon.

"What makes you think that, you stupid ghost." Hikaru faked disgruntlement.

"Because you accepted the ticket?" Sai concluded, in his mind you don't accept things if you have no intention of using it.

"So what, I could give it to one of my friends." Hikaru just trying to be contrary.

"But Hikaru, you don't have friends who plays _go_." Sai pointed out.

"Oh shut up, if you know we're going then don't ask stupid questions." Hikaru irritated with Sai for pointing out the obvious.

"But Hikaru..." Sai wasn't able to finish.

"Hikaru, you talking to yourself again?" Akari hollered and banged a little on the wall.

"You're imagining things again, _oneechan_." Hikaru hollered back.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru woke up at six thirty, courtesy of his hyperactive ghost. He told Sai to wake him up again in another hour but he couldn't get back to sleep with Sai mumbling, grumbling and wailing. He told his parents before hand that he was going to see some _kendo_ tournament on Sunday and he can't make it to lunch. Three of his _sempai_ from the _kendo _club would be part of the tournament and as members they are told to be there to lend their support. His mom had made him _bento_ so he wouldn't have to spend too much on food. He finished breakfast by eight and off he goes to Shinagawa.

Hikaru made it to the tournament on the dot. There were only few kids there his age, most are _ojisans_, to his mind people above twenty are all uncles. He fell in line and gave his ticket and followed where the usher motioned where to go next, he tried to see if he could spot Yuuichi _san's_ group, but he never saw them. Hikaru chose a seat which was way in the corner where people won't be able to spot him immediately. He felt he's becoming an expert in dodging attention although with his new hair style, he stands out.

Sai was all excitement and eagerness. He wondered at the large _goban_, the booming sound and just the newness in general. Hikaru was sitting there for less than an hour listening to the game until it bored him to death and lulled him to sleep. He slept through the rest of the game and only woke up when Sai nudged his mind gently that the players were taking a lunch break and that he might as well. Hikaru walked to the lobby to stretch his legs, at least he got to sleep and it actually refreshed him. He bought soda from the vending machine and went to look for somewhere to eat when he noticed lap top computers being displayed by the far wall of the hall. There was a large streamer that advertised a gaming site for _go_. He got curious, he plays video games a lot and it never crossed his mind that he could play this game over the net. He approached the guy explaining how to get into the site and how to use the controls using the keyboard if you don't have a mouse.

"... this is online gaming and you play in real time against real opponents. So once you start, treat it just as if you play with a person in front of you. Remember this is not a video game, you must treat your virtual opponent with courtesy..."

"Is this gaming site free?" Hikaru very much interested but not if he had to pay top _yen_ for it.

"Yes, it's free. All you need to do is register and you can play anytime anywhere and to opponents all over the world." The guy explained.

Hikaru thanked the guy for explaining it to him and he was excited for Sai. He promised Sai he'd let him play as much as he wants during summer break and now he just had the thing. Although he was not saying anything for now, knowing his ghost, he wouldn't hear the end of it if he knew. Hikaru ate his lunch in a hurry and went back to the tournament and just like before sleeps the game away.

(End of Chapter5)


	6. Summer of bewilderment

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter6: Summer of bewilderment.**

It was the middle of July and summer break was only days ahead. Hikaru was glad that he will finally have some rest from all his classes, although he would have to finish a load of homework during the summer. What a crappy school; exam on the first day and now some summer break homework. I should've just gone to Haze, he grumbled to himself. The only reason he went to Sumida was because of basketball, they have the best basketball team in the area and he didn't even get to join the club. "They took the only happiness I have, those assholes!" Hikaru in a loud voice to no one in particular.

"Whose ass got the holes, Hikaru?" Sai asked bewildered.

"It's nothing Sai, it's not important now." Hikaru already resigned to the fact that he will never be in the team.

"Hikaru! Come out of there and help me set up dinner!" He could hear Akari hollering from the kitchen.

"And there's another one, she bosses me around so much, I should be paid."

"Hikaru! I know you can hear me, get your butt here!"

"Hikaru, we should go." Sai a little worried.

"Alright, alright." Hikaru rose from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Akari handed Hikaru the dishes as soon as he got there. "Why can't you do this? It's not that hard to set up the table you know. It even takes less than a minute to do so." Hikaru asked after he finished setting up the table.

"I call it equal division of labor, but it could also be because... I miss my cute little brother!" Akari got her brother in a bear hug and tickled him mercilessly.

"Mom! Help me, _oneechan_ is crazy!" Hikaru trying to get away in between laughters.

"You two, I don't know where you get all these energy." Their mother shaking her head in wonder.

"It's from your cooking, mom." Akari and Hikaru said simultaneously which made their mother smile.

Their father arrived at around six and they had dinner then. "It will be summer break soon but I don't think I will be able to get away from work." Their father informed them. He always wanted for the whole family to go on a trip and stay in an _onsen ryokan_ in the countryside. They always go every year when their father's schedule allow. Other than the food, Hikaru thought _onsen _are for old people. "We could always go to the beach on a Sunday?" Their father asked.

"Don't force it, dad. I got lots of stuff to do this summer anyway." Hikaru while munching his food.

"I have cram school too." Akari added after she swallowed hers.

"Alright, alright. But let's check our schedule from time to time and see what we can come up with."

"My, so busy. I for one would like to go to the beach. When your father is free, we will all go, alright?" Their mother said firmly.

They were halfway through dinner when Hikaru felt a light tap on his forehead. "What?" It was her sister.

"Your spacing out again, don't think too hard."

"I was just wondering what internet cafe to go to, to do my research. I have a bunch of school work to do for the summer and I don't wanna have to go to the library. Not during summer, that's just lame. Do you know of any nice affordable place?"

"Well, there's one near the station which is cheap, 240 _yen_ for an hour then 40 _yen_ evey 10 minutes but they don't offer free drinks and the place is dirty."

"Then why did you have to mention it?"

"Because you like it cheap and the place is more your style."

"Don't look down on me, you..."

"And there's one which cost 500 _yen_ for one hour, then it's 50 _yen_ every 15 minutes, drinks are free and the ambience is very nice."

"More like your style, huh? But still isn't that a bit expensive?"

"Not if you pay 1500 for their package and that's 10 hours of usage."

"That's still more than I can afford."

"Not if your sister has a friend working there, it's not." Akari with her nose in the air.

"Would you stop torturing me and just tell me?" Hikaru bristled.

"Well Hitomi started working there last summer, and she never let me pay whenever I go there to use the internet."

"You think she'd let me use it for free too?"

"I'll give her a call tonight to see if she can help you. I'm not promising anything though."

"Where is this place anyway?"

"The block opposite the back entrance of our school, just go around it to your left, it's called Cyberspace Cafe."

xxxxxxx

A week later Hikaru was on his way to Haze. He got off at Waseda station since it's closer to the back entrance, and he had to walk twenty minutes more to get to the place. It was very nice indeed, lots of potted plants and vines and it has round tables instead of cubicles. It's more like a coffee shop than an internet cafe and it looks expensive too. It made him uncomfortable to enter. Akari was right, this is not his kind of place.

"Come on Hikaru, let's go inside." Sai as usual eager to explore new places.

"Alright." Hikaru not really up to it.

Hitomi was probably looking out for him because she saw him immediately, as soon as he opened the door. She went to him with a big smile on her face. "Hikaru _kun_, long time. I haven't seen you for ages, you're still a bit short but Akari was right, you're so cute!" This with a pinch on both his cheeks. Why do girls think cute should apply to a guy? Don't they know it's an insult to their musculinity? And did she really have to mention the word short? He's getting allergic to that word. But he didn't want to argue with her and make her mad though. He didn't want to kiss any discounts or freebies goodbye.

She led him to a more secluded corner near the restroom. The divider which created the illusion of a hallway to the restroom separated him from the view of the people going in or out of it. And with the vines that covered it and the tall potted plants, it hid him quiet nicely. Hitomi turned on the computer for him and bypassed the registering process. It seems all customer here needs to register to prevent internet crimes or whatever but it also tracked the hourly usage of the customer. Hitomi registered him as guest and whispered to him this was just between him and her and only during days she's working.

Hikaru was trying to enter the World Net Go server when it kept saying, check your internet connection again and again. He had to call Hitomi for help which was embarrassing for him.

"Oh, it does that when one of our browser enters a site for the first time. Our antivirus will kick in and block it until one of the computer geeks here verify it as safe or just disable the blocking feature. Here let me verify it as OK. World Net Go, huh? I didn't know you play." Hitomi was amused. "What a concidence, Yuuki plays _go_ too."

Mitani Yuukihisa, Yuuki for short. Hitomi's little brother, they've seen each other quiet a lot when he still used to tag along whenever her sister, Akari goes to their house. Yuuki was not the friendly sort, well he was not unfriendly, just not interested in making friends.

"I really don't know how to play but one of my friends does and he suggested I check out this site. I'm doing my homework here for the summer, see? I brought all my stuff." Hikaru showing Hitomi his school stuff, just in case she doesn't believe him.

"You know, you really ought to have come to Haze. I mean Akari is there and you could have been close friends with Yuuki. Wouldn't it be cute? Your sister and I while you and Yuuki as best buddies too? Hitomi quiet thrilled at the idea.

"Well it seems a good idea to go to Sumida at the time." Hikaru finished lamely, He's sure not gonna tell her the reason why.

"OK, I need to work now. Call me if you need anything. I'll go get you something to drink in a while."

"Wait. I really don't have to pay?" Hikaru whispered to Hitomi's ear.

"No, but don't tell anyone OK?" Hitomi whispered back.

xxxxxxx

"Here we go." Hikaru as he started to open the page.

"What is it Hikaru?" Hikaru never told Sai anything about computer or the internet.

"Sai I'm going to explain this the best way I can but I don't really know how these things work, OK? We are, I mean you are going to play _go_ in this box."

"Really Hikaru? In this box? How?" Sai getting real excited at the thought of playing _go_.

"I don't want you to interrupt me, so listen. People who have boxes like this can talk to each other and show them stuff using signals and the box converts it like this as you see it now. You get me so far?" Hikaru had to ask since he felt he's not making sense himself.

"I think so but I'm not sure."

"That's fine. Anyway, we are going in to this site, other people are too and the purpose is to find an opponent for you to play. You getting this?"

"There are people inside this box, Hikaru?"

"No, the people we are going to play with are just like us, in front of their own boxes. When we find an opponent and agree on a game, a _go_ board will appear and then we can begin. I know it's too much for you take in but let's just start, you'll understand it then."

Hikaru registered to the site under a fake name and used his grandfather's address at the temple. Then he had to go back out again and create a new e-mail add too since it's asking for it. After registration, it asked for a username and Hikaru thought about all the cool names he could think of but they were all taken which pissed him off. Even his own name was taken.

"I couldn't think of any more nice names, Sai. What about you? You have a name in mind?" Hikaru asked.

"Couldn't we just use our real names?"

"Are you crazy? This is our chance to get ourselves a real cool name. Let's see, Sephiroth... damnit, it's taken too!"

"What about Sai?" Sai asked.

"What about it? That's not a cool name at all."

"Hikaruuu... I want my own name not somebody elses!" Sai cried.

"OK, OK, let's try your name... S A I..." Hikaru typed the letters carefully.

"Oh look at that, it's not taken yet. Do you know what that means, Sai?"

"No, what does it mean Hikaru?"

"It means, your name is so lame nobody thought of using it." Hikaru said with satisfaction.

"Hikaruuu... meanie! meanie!"

xxxxxxx

AMERICA

(Telephone conversation)

"Yeah, mom. I'll be in Japan next month for about a week.

Yup, I was chosen as the American representative for the International Amateur Cup.

Well, it's about 50 countries. Each one has a representative. I came in first at the American qualifiers.

Yeah, of course. Asia is strong; Japan, China, Korea...

America? Last year we came in 7th.

But thanks to the internet, the go level around the world is increasing rapidly because you can always play against strong opponents.

And they say Japan is getting weaker. Ha, ha, ha... yeah, I'll try my best.

Oh! Well, what do you know. Someone just challenged me mom, gotta take care of it. Bye!"

"From Japan... I haven't seen this name before. Sai, is it? 30th _kyu_? And you want to challenge me? What a daring guy, alright..."

They _nigiri_ and he got white and Sai made the first move. Thirty minutes later, he knew he was in trouble. He didn't quiet know what happened but his opponent's stone had formed a black net over his white. He thought it was going into white _atari_ but one crucial move he didn't see coming just about killed it. There's no way in hell this guy is 30th _kyu_. He sent him a message thanking him for the game but Sai never answered.

xxxxxxx

HOLLAND

"Master, I'm here for my lesson." A young guy entered the go club and was hushed down by the others.

"Why? What's going on?" The place seems to be more quiet than usual.

"The master is training for next month's International Amateur Tournament." One of the students in there told him.

"Oh, well then I can't complain." The guy said good naturedly.

"It seems we're not good enough to be his practice opponents." The lady with the glasses joined in.

"This is his second consecutive year as the Holland representative. The master is incredible." Another one added.

"He's more than incredible, last year he was 6th. 6th!"

"This year he may be able to knock down the Asian wall."

The discussion was going back and forth when they heard a screech from their master's seat as he stood up. "Master, you finished already?"

"Oh! I get it, that was a pro." Their master laugh.

"A pro?"

"Master, did you loose?"

"Huge loss, it was so horrible my heart almost exploded." He grinned at his own defeat.

Of course, on the internet you never know who you're playing with and Asian pros sometimes play among the amateurs for fun. That guy is from Japan, his name is Sai. Is that really the strength of a pro? Is he really a pro? He must be, there's just no way he's not. He thought he understood when they said there's death in the _hane_ but with Sai making those moves, he made the _hane _death itself.

xxxxxxx

"Hey Sai, let's stop for awhile. I'm so hungry I could eat my shorts." Hikaru rummaged inside his bag and took out his _bento_.

"Oh, Hikaruuu... I'm so happy, I feel like floating." Sai sounded ecstatic.

"Well for all you know you could be."

"Hurry up Hikaru, I want to play, I don't want to stop."

"Tell me something I do not know. Keep still OK? Every person is entitled to a thirty minute break."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. It's just that I'm so happy playing with different opponents."

"Got fed up with Yuuichi _san _by any chance?

"No, it's not that. I'm like a teacher to him, I don't play to win."

"You mean you'd rather crush your opponent?"

"I just want to pit my skill against theirs."

"I didn't know you're such a blood thirsty ghost."

"Hikaruuu..."

xxxxxxx

After he finished his lunch, they scrolled down to find another opponent. And Zelda caught Hikaru's eye. "Zelda? Zelda? As in Legend of Zelda? Hey Sai this one might be a kid. You wanna play him?" Really, Hikaru didn't need to ask.

"Yes, let's play him. So there are children here too?"

"I'm not sure, just assuming he is, basing on that name."

Zelda on the other hand didn't know what was coming when he accepted Sai's challenge. It was the first time he had seen the name and 30th _kyu_? You kidding me? But he accepted the challenge because when he checked the stat, Sai had played a total of six people and won all of them. "Prepare to die at the hands of Zelda." He was licking his chops for an easy win.

Forty minutes later Zelda resigned, and like the others he didn't quiet know what happened. He thought he had him, his white connected then broke under? What the hell! When did he put that black stone there? After that, it deteriorated fast, he couldn't get back. All his moves from then on are just an exercise in futility.

Zelda: Who are you? You're not 30th _kyu_.

"Hey Sai! Zelda wants to know who you are?" Hikaru laughed, he bet that kid was pissed.

"Are you going to answer him, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, let's mess with him a bit." Hikaru with mischief written all over his face.

Sai: It's my real name.

Zelda: You're not 30th _kyu_.

Sai: I'm not 30th _kyu_.

Zelda: Then what's your rank.

Sai: Captain.

Zelda: That's not a rank.

Sai: That's my level of strength.

Zelda: Are you a pro?

"Hey Sai, you know anything about this pro crap this kid talking about?"

"Well, I don't know. I've never heard of the word."

Sai: No.

Zelda: Are you a kid?

Sai: Only if you are.

Zelda: How long have you been playing go?

Sai: 1000 years.

Zelda: Get real!

Sai: It's the truth. I'm strong, aren't I?

Hikaru then disabled the chat feature. "Take that Zelda and weep!" Hikaru was giggling like crazy and moved on to the next victim. They were on their fourth when Hitomi told him she'd be off soon and that he'd better finish up too. Fifiteen minutes later, Hikaru gathered all his stuff and went to Hitomi to thank her and to ask if he could come again. "Of course, you don't need to ask Hikaru _kun_." Hitomi made Hikaru drank some iced tea before sending him home.

xxxxxxx

For weeks now, internet _go_ players all over the world had began to notice a really strong player from Japan. They tried to find out who he is by calling their friends and acquaintances active in the _go_ community. Some even checked if there's a pro or _insei _with that name in Japan but so far no luck. They can't even play him anymore since challenges will be issued left and right as soon as he log in and they would have to wait in line and hope it's their challenge that will get accepted. All they can do is watch as Sai defeats one opponent after the other. They watched his games with fascination and wondered, can anyone beat him at all?

Meanwhile, Hikaru didn't know the monster he unleashed over the net. Other than Yuuichi, he never had any contact with anyone who plays _go_. It would be a miracle if he picks up the newspaper, let alone _Go_ Weekly magazine. He never tried to talk to his opponents online because he really have nothing to talk to them about and he doesn't know any language other than his own. _Go_ for him was like basketball for Sai, and Hikaru often wondered how could anyone get hooked on a game so boring? But he promised Sai these games so he tries to enjoy them, and it's beginning to make sense a little from viewing all the games they've been playing especially with Yuuichi. He can even predict sometimes where Sai likes to put his stones and he made a guessing game of it. And he thought it very funny every time he guessed right, it never occurred to him that he had begun to understand the principle of the game.

xxxxxxx

September at the Nihon Ki-in also known as Japanese Go Association, the 20th World Amateur Go Championship is being held. The organizer breathes a sigh of relief thanking the gods it all went well with no one left behind or late. It's always difficult to organize international games since you have to deal with the embassy to get the visas for the players. Calling them to make sure they can make it and not drop off at the last moment, their flight schedule and accommodations. But it was all worth it when the actual games begin.

"Morishita_ sensei_, thank you for being the referee for these four days."

"No problem. Organizing this tournament must be difficult.

"It's easy when they begin playing but it is tough making sure everyone can get in the country."

"Hey Waya!" Morishita called out to the boy moving about, he seems to be checking out every game being played by the amateur contestants.

"Yes, _sensei_?" As the boy approached them.

"One of your disciples?" The organizer asked.

"Yeah, I asked him to help out today. What's with the face Waya? I had you come here to play against the participants during the extra time in between matches. You aren't good enough against those amateur upper level, but the lower guys still need works. They came all the way to Japan, we might as well train them for as long as we can. Right?" Morishita reminded the boy why he was there.

"Waya here got through the pro exam prelims with 3 wins and 1 loss but..." Morishita as way of introducing the boy to the organizer.

"That one defeat was..." Waya trailed off as he got interrupted.

"Against Touya _Meijin's _son." Morishita laughing.

"Ah, Touya Akira _kun_? I heard he's taking the exam next year."

"_Sensei_, there's an incredibly strong guy..."

"Yeah, you mean Touya junior?"

"No! On the internet!" Waya hollered out.

"It's probably some pro." Morishita dismissed it as such.

"No, it's not. He's on even during tournament days." Waya insisted.

"Then it's an amateur. There are lots of strong amateurs in Japan. Shimano _kun _who's playing here is even with most pros."

"No! Stronger than that!"

"Stronger? How much stronger?"

"He's never been defeated..." He trailed off because what he really wanted to say was, stronger than you, _sensei_.

"That's enough, I'll listen to this later. Today is work."

xxxxxxx

Everything was quiet except for the sound of the stones as they were placed over the _go_ board and some toned down hubbub of conversations, when a voice was heard exclaming, "No way, are you Sai?" And all hell broke loose. Those who heard it converged around the American and the Japanese amateur players.

"No, no. This morning another player asked me if I was Sai, I'm not. Who is Sai?" Shimano has never played internet _go_ before.

"Nobody knows who he is, he never responds." This from a Chinese guy.

"It was about a month ago, I played him and I cannot compete at all." The American added.

"I've never played Sai but I watched his games often."

"I played Sai ten days ago and I was slaughtered."

"Please, please be quiet. Others are still playing..." The organizer tried to halt the inevitable.

"I also played against Sai..."

"Who is he? He's not normal..."

"Has something happened?" Ogata who arrived just now.

"Ogata _san_..."

"Ogata _sensei_..."

"Long time no see..." Shimano greeted Ogata, a little bit embarrassed by the commotion he started.

"You know Shimano, Ogata _kun_?" Morishita asked.

"He used to participate often at _Meijin's __go_ study sessions. I'm here to lend some support, Akira _kun_ should be coming soon too. By the way, what's all this commotion?"

"It seems there is an unusually strong person on the internet." Shimano seems apologetic at the idea.

"Oh yeah, Waya has mentioned something like that." Morishita remembered his disciples excitement over it.

"I'm Lee Li Shin from China. I played him and I was crushed."

"Could this person be a pro?" Ogata asked.

"He can't be a pro, Sai is around often and doesn't choose his opponent. Would a pro have that much free time?" Lee replied.

"Sai, is that his online name?" Ogata asked.

"I'm Kim from Korea. I don't know Sai but I received a phone call from my friend Korean pro Yu 7-_dan._ He wants me to find out who Sai is. He said he's definitely Japan's top player."

"No, as I said he is not a pro." Lee insisted.

"Are you telling me that an amateur just beat a Korean pro 7-_dan_?" Kim argued and everyone was stunned. They knew Sai was strong but put like that, gives it another perspective.

"Are you talking about Sai? Waya joined in, he just did the unforgivable and left his opponent in the middle of a game, and it's a foreigner too. "He is not a pro..."

"Is something going on?" Akira who just walked in interrupted what Waya was about to say without meaning to.

"It has nothing to do with you, go away!" Waya got irritated at the interruption but more than that he just doesn't like this cold fish of a prodigy. "_Sensei_, I think this Sai is a kid." Waya continued on.

"No way!"

"A kid?"

"Why?"

Waya could see that they didn't believe him, and he couldn't really blame them. He couldn't believe it himself either but after thinking about it for more than a month, and piecing together what little he knew, his guts told him it's a kid.

"Look, he was only around mid July until August, that's summer break. He played during the day too, I mean doesn't this guy work? And besides that, he replied to me and from our conversation he sounded like a kid." Waya explained.

And pandemonium broke again, this time with Waya in the middle. Their excitement was too much, they have someone who actually talked to Sai! Waya was grabbed, spunned, and questioned until he was dizzy.

"Look, look, slow down, slow down. I don't know anything OK? I just talked to him a little bit and then he was gone. I can show you if we have a computer. I'll access the archive of past chat records of my account, and then you can decide if he is a kid." And in less than five minutes they have Waya in front of a laptop computer.

"So his real name is Sai..."

"But what does he mean by captain..."

"1000 years? Really now..."

"He is not a pro. Is he really a kid..."

"Maybe he's the god of _go_..."

"...or a monster..."

They were so busy speculating as to Sai's identity that no one noticed Akira stiffened, his hands in a fist with knuckles white. He was staring at what little conversation Zelda had with Sai. The word captain was like a red flag to a bull. Ogata finally noticed Akira staring at the screen like he was hypnotized. He approached him and tried to look at what Akira was so transfixed about.

"What is it Akira kun?" Ogata had to ask because he cannot see it.

"He said his level is captain..." Akira whispered.

"Impossible, it couldn't be..." Ogata just remembered the game Akira showed them before. The game he lost to a boy who also claimed that his level was captain.

"Akira, you must show us that second game." Ogata didn't care if it sounded like an order but he needed to see that game.

xxxxxxx

That night in Touya _Meijin's_ home, the same people except for Hiroyuki surrounded the _goban_ and watched as Akira recreate the second game he played with the unknown boy. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, the second game was the exact opposite of the first one. This game has no mercy written all over it, it didn't try to secure any territories but get on with attacks, cutting through Akira's defenses before he could even make them. But what scared them is the power behind those moves. It was played with such tremendous knowledge, such confidence and fearlessness, only one word came to mind, invincible.

"That boy really played this, Akira _kun_?" Shirai just wanted to confirm.

"Yes, he did."

"Unbelievable, how could a kid acquire this kind of skill without a mentor?" Takayama wondered.

"What makes you think, he doesn't have any?" Ogata asked.

"Well, if somebody mentored him and gained this kind of skill then we would have heard about it."

"This isn't a skill of a boy, it's a skill acquired with experience." The _Meijin_ talking more to himself, lost in thought.

"Yes, this skill is more like yours Touya _sensei_." Shirai agreed.

"So there is a great possibility that the boy Akira played before is this Sai who the amateur players are trying to find." Ogata said.

"It's him, I know it's him. He wrote down his level as captain and so did this Sai." Akira eyes focused on the board.

"But why is he hiding is what I want to know. With this kind of strength, what is he afraid of?" Shirai thinking what a waste of talent.

"I wonder if I can win against this kid." Takayama with his eyes glued to the board.

"I want to play him." The _Meijin _said to no one in particular.

"I want to play him too." Ogata seconded.

"He's my rival." Akira declaring himself.

"Ohhh? Akira _kun_ you're good but this kid is a class of his own, you'll loose." Ogata with a hint of taunting in his voice.

"Then I'll get better, next time we face each other, I won't be so easy to defeat." Akira with deep conviction.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru and Sai, unaware of the disturbance they were causing went on with their lives in relative ease. Hikaru went back to their regular routine after summer break ended with Sai, still on high from playing so many games and Hikaru told him it should get him by until the next break. Sai's complaints to play had become less and less since he could see now, how Hikaru spends his time 24/7 and he was glad Hikaru even made time for him. So he became again the gentle _sensei_ to Yuuichi, so different from the monster that ruled over internet _go_ the previous month.

(End of Chapter6)


	7. A league of captains

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter7: A league of captains.**

Vice captain? He's going to be a vice captain? For real? What in the hell is going on here? He doesn't know anything about being a vice captain, let alone as vice captain of the _kendo_ club. Are they trying to make fun of me? Everytime someone mentions _kendo_, all he could think of is a bunch of idiots waving sticks around.

"Is this a joke? If it is, it ain't funny!" Hikaru was angry and he didn't care if they know it. A note was stuck in his locker this morning informing him that the club was going to have an important meeting and his presence was required. Since he never showed up in the club, not once since he joined, he thought why not? He felt a little guilty for ditching the club all the time, and now this? He ought to have continued ditching it. When he got there, there were only two people waiting for him, the captain and vice captain.

"It's not what you think, Shindou." Vice Captain Shimamura said. If you've bothered to know a little about this club, you would have known some important things. When the current captain graduates, the vice captain of course takes his place and we always choose the co-vice captain from the first years, grooming him to be the next vice captain to captain. It would be too inconvenient if both captain and vice captain graduate at the same time, don't you agree?

"So? He hasn't graduated yet."

"No, not yet Shindou but I will be too busy to do my work as captain." Captain Agatsuki explained. "You see, I've applied to an elite cram school that would get me into an ivy league college abroad. The schedule will take all of my spare time.

"Cram school? You think I'm an idiot? We don't need to attend those, this is an expensive private middle school. Only second rate public schools not affiliated with any high schools take those, to get in to either a first rate public or expensive private high schools. As it is our curriculum is much more comprehensive than those of cram schools, not to mention this school have it's own high school. So really, what's the deal here?"

"You're not listening, I am going to college abroad. Not just some college but a top rate university. It's not going to be easy and I will only have four years to prepare. But don't be alarmed, I'm not completely letting go of my position as captain but I'm gonna borrow a leaf from your book and ditch this club from time to time. Shimamura here will be the acting captain and you will help him as the acting vice captain.

"Why me? I thought I already told someone I don't know anything about _kendo_!"

"You don't have to know how to wield a _shinai _to run this club. What you need is leadership, discipline and a degree of toughness. And from what I've heard, you're plenty tough Shindou. Besides, it is not too late for you to learn _kendo_. You don't know but you might like it if you'll just give it a chance."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Something about you just puzzles me. You're not really exceptional just about average, no offense meant but I have this gut feeling you are more than what you seem. Usually we prefer our captain's skill in _kendo_ above those of the club members, but we also have to take into consideration his leadership skills. I know we have to work on yours but don't worry, Shimamura here will guide you and you will also have my support. If you decide to accept you have to stay for an hour every Tuesday and Thursday for practice from now on. Shimamura will personally coach you and so will I if I'm here. We will introduce you as the next co-vice captain next month.

"And if I refuse?"

"We really want you as our next vice captain, Shindou. We won't force you but at least think about it? What have you got to loose? Remember this would look good in your resume too, if ever you decide to go to college. To be slotted for captain of a _kendo_ club when you don't even know _kendo_ is no mean feat."

Agatsuki was not just captain but is also a member of the student's council, no wonder, this guy sure talk smooth. He doesn't act like a kid, he's tall and looks cool too, the bastard. Hikaru thought sourly. "Give me two weeks to decide, if I show up for practice then that means I agree."

"There's nothing to it, Shindou. All you need is the willingness to learn. Shimamura added.

Agatsuki was still in deep thought when Hikaru left. Shimamura didn't understand Agatsuki's decision, he really didn't think much about this Shindou kid other than being a rude and a little obnoxious punk. But Agatsuki's instincts are usually right, he learned about that when he became his vice captain. So he gave Shindou the benefit of the doubt but talking to him now, he still couldn't see it. "Would you explain this to me again? Because I really don't get it. What made you chose him? We have another candidate more worthy of consideration."

"I'm not entirely sure. I've seen him around, usually alone if those two from the basketball club is not with him. I thought he was just a punk especially with that bleached hair. I bumped into him once, he didn't know me and he looked me straight in the eye. I don't want to wax lyrical about this kid but I felt this great presence when I stood before him then, which was funny since I tower over him. No, that's not right. I felt like... I felt like I was in the presence of someone great. When he looked straight at me that time, I thought I saw someone else...

xxxxxxx

"Sai, what do you think? Should I accept the position as co-vice captain of the club?"

"I don't know Hikaru but they seem sincere in wanting you, that's worth something, right?"

"Yeah, unlike those assholes in the basketball club. Oh! Which reminds me, I grew two more inches over the summer. I'm so happy, I feel like I could do anything." Hikaru trying to stiffle his laughter, he didn't want Akari or his parents to hear him and think him crazy. And he almost had a heart attack when he heard a loud knock on his door and an announcement she's coming in.

"_Oneechan_, you scared me!"

"Don't be such an idiot, this muck is actually good for your skin and this is not the first time you've seen me with a mud mask."

"Is that a new brand? Looks yuckier than the last one."

"Don't get smart with me, and to think I'm here bearing gifts."

"Really? What is it? What is it?"

"Food tickets. Haze's cultural festival will be on the first week of November on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. We're doing a cosplay cafe, you can come and check it out and use those. Why don't you bring Towa _chan_ and Takeo _chan_ with you, I'm sure they'll enjoy it too."

"That's next week! No, those two won't make it, they're JV. They've been training like crazy, the season will start late November, and you never know they may get to play for real. But don't worry, I'll eat their share for them." Hikaru joked but he felt a little sad inside.

"That's a pity, oh well you could always come alone. I noticed you don't seem to mind going out on your own anymore, you look like you don't need anyone. Don't you get lonely going out by yourself? I mean I would, that's why I always go out either with a group or with Hitomi."

"That was before, not now. And who says I'm alone?"

"Huh? You mean you're going out with someone else? You got a girlfriend?" Akari's eyes widened in surprise but just as quickly, dismissed the idea. "Nah, you couldn't have. You're too cheap, you won't even open your wallet for me."

"You, you... you're looking down on me again! I'm a school kid for crying out loud, I don't have a wallet!"

"Alright, alright, just be there." Akari left his room leaving three tickets on his bed.

xxxxxxx

Sunday, the last day of Haze's _bunkasai_. He was glad he was able to finish this week's homework, studied for next week's quizzes and now he can finally relax a little. Haze was not too bad, you wouldn't know they have a big park behind the school, it was hidden by the taller buildings dominating the front. Most of the booths and stalls were located at the back and it was very refreshing with the trees and garden as the background. Not bad at all for a public school. There were plenty of visitors too, parents, kids, older kids maybe checking out Haze as their prospective middle school.

Hikaru went to Akari's cosplay cafe and he was surprised at the large crowd. There seems to be more people lining up to get in. He had to bluff his way in and when he did, his jaw would have dropped all the way down to the floor if it were possible. The girls were hot, they were dressed as sailor moons with real skimpy outfit. He didn't notice Akari's approach until she closed his jaw with her finger.

"Don't drool, Hikaru." Her sister laughed at his expression. "This is the reason why you should have chosen Haze and not an all boys school."

"_Oneechan_, you look different." Hikaru was in awe. Akari just laughed at that and dragged him along and pushed him in a corner.

"OK, I'll get you a table just stay there. I'm sorry but I can only get you spaghetti with meatballs, as you can see we're swamped. And to think it's not even noon." She grumbled.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Akari found him a table and had a steaming noodles in front of him in no time. It tastes delicious too, he would have liked to savor it more but he noticed the hard looks he's getting from the line of people he had cut through.

"Hikaru slow down. It's not good if you don't chew your food properly besides that, it's very uncouth." Sai reprimanded him.

"If I don't get out of here fast, I'll get indigestion. You see how those people are looking at me?"

He was done in less than fifteen minutes and told Akari he'd be back when there's less people around. He took the can of soda with him, he didn't want to sit there drinking at his leisure when his receiving lots of killer looks. He actually had to push his way out, a crowd had formed maybe curious of the cafe's popularity. Somebody pushed him and he lost his balance and he slammed to the guy in front of him, sloshing his drinks over his... silk kimono? Who would wear silk kimono in this place? Hikaru looked up, he was only up to the guy's shoulder, he had spiky hair and he looks mean. Hikaru knows he looks like a delinquent but this guy looks like a gangster. Hikaru apologized profusely and tried to wipe the mess with his hands which made it even worse. As the guy frowned, Hikaru lost his courage, he ducked down and avoided the hands that would have grabbed him if he weren't quick on his feet.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru decided to go home and just come back in the afternoon, he didn't want to bumped into that guy again. At 2 pm, Hikaru was back at Haze but this time with a different outfit and a cap to hide his distinct hair, just in case that guy was still around. He was checking out the booths lining at the front of the school which he overlooked when he was looking for his sister's cafe, when Sai pointed out to him a small booth with a few old men gathered around it.

"Hikaru look, look! They're playing _go_!"

"Fine, fine, let's take a look." Hikaru rolling his eyes. Leave it to Sai to find _go_ anywhere.

As they got near he could see a kid, older than him wearing Haze's black uniform. Hikaru wished their school uses a dark color too, he thought white was cool back then but not now, it gets dirty easily. The boy looks nerdy to him wearing big glasses, he must be smart, Hikaru thought to himself.

"... this is a medium level problem, you have to solve it in three hands." The boy said to the man seated in front of him.

"So black goes there... then white... here." The man put down down a stone.

"But what if white goes here?" The boy smiled as he placed a stone.

"Oh yeah... ha ha ha... this is difficult."

"Hikaru look, look, that book!" Sai's attention was focused on the book rather than the problem presented. "Touya _Meijin's Go_ Tutorial... I want it Hikaru, let's get it! I want it, I want it!" Sai getting excited again. How could anyone get excited over a _go_ book?

"It's the prize if you can solve the _go_ problems." The boy noticed his interest in the book.

"Can I go next?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure. Here it is, there." The boy put down another problem.

"Sai, let me try solving this. Just stop me if I'm wrong."

"OK, here!" Hikaru as he placed his stone a few minutes later.

"Ohhh... you got it..."

"Took you awhile though..."

"Nice job..."

The old men applauded him, he was surprised at that. Sai on the other hand was beside himself, he was glad Hikaru was taking interest in _go_ and was able to answer the problem correctly. "Sai, this is just a one time thing. I'm not interested in _go_, I just wanted to see if I can solve it. I watched you too many times playing this game not to get it. You do the next one."

"Here, your prize." The boy handed him a pack of tissue.

"What about the book?" Hikaru was a bit put out. He worked hard on that problem.

"It's the grand prize." The boy explained.

"Hikaru, we probably need to answer a harder one for the book."

"Give me a harder one." Hikaru told the boy.

"A harder one? You sure?" He was amused at the kid. He didn't look like the usual type that would play _go_. "This is a pretty advance problem, even I would take awhile on it. Please solve it in three hands."

"OK Sai, this one is yours." Hikaru thought to his ghostly companion. And he placed the stones on 3-14, 4-14, 1-16.

"Huh? You're right!" The boy said as he consulted a book for the answer.

"That was fast..."

"He solved it immediately..."

"Wow! He didn't even took a minute on that one..."

"He took longer on that easier one before it..."

A small crowd had gathered a little around them but Hikaru didn't seemed to notice anymore. He was in his element with Sai, it doesn't bother him since he was not alone in the spotlight.

"Here, the prize for this one."

"A can of soda? Give me the hardest one so I can win the book!" Hikaru was impatient he hadn't checked the rest of the stalls and booths yet.

"The hardest? You'd have to be Touya Akira's level to solve this."

"Touya Akira? That name sounds familiar. Whatever, just get on with it."

"OK, here... the first hand is the key."

"The first hand is the key... is here, right?" A guy from out of nowhere wearing a silk kimono put out his cigarette on the correct spot.

"Ahhh! What are you doing? The boy with the glasses was scandalized, go to him is sacred. He flicked the cigarette butt away and wiped the board vigorously.

"Tsutsui, why don't you quit this stuff, _go_ sucks! Capturing territory on a table with stones? That's lame, _shougi_ is a thousand times more fun!"

"Hikaru, who is this man? He solved a very difficult _go_ problem so easily."

"Who is this man? You kidding me? Isn't this the gangster I'm trying to avoid?" Hikaru looking for an opportunity to sneak away while the guy was still busy taunting glasses kid there.

"Hey Tsutsui, what happened to the _go_ club you're building? You were all excited that if you could get three members and enter the team tournament, they'd let you have a club. If you ask me nicely again maybe I'll reconsider. You know I'm a thousand times better than you."

"I don't want the help of someone who puts cigarettes out on a _goban_." Glasses kid said in a lofty manner dismissing gangster guy.

"Bah! Whatever... who was the guy begging me the other day to enter the tournament?"

"Here! Take your _go_ book and leave!" Glasses kid sure is tough, Hikaru thought. He wouldn't dream of going against that guy.

"Touya _Meijin_'s _Go_ book? Ha ha ha!" And what am I suppose to do with this?" And this was when his attention shifted to Hikaru. Just as he was just about to leave a hand dropped to his shoulder and spunned him around. "Hey kid, you wanted this, right?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at him for a minute, he put the book down and snatch the cap off him. "You!" The hand on his shoulder tightened.

The guy held him by his collars and was shaking him like a rag doll. "You had the gall to come back, you punk?"

"Kaga! What are you doing? Let him go!" The boy Tsutsui trying to free Hikaru by holding onto the guy's other arm.

"This punk spilled his drink on me then ran away." Kaga said in a low, menacing manner.

"It was an accident! Somebody pushed me..." Hikaru's teeth rattled as Kaga shook him some more.

"Kaga, knock it off! If you don't stop this, I'll never speak to you again!"

Hikaru was surprised when he was let go. He dropped to the hard ground butt first, it hurts but his dignity was hurt even more. But at least the crowd had dispersed at the first sign of trouble, so not many saw his embarrassment. The guy picked him up and dusted him off, for awhile there he thought the guy was going to do something violent again. It's a good thing glasses kid is here.

"So you play _go_, kid?" The guy asked as he he made him sit down in front of the goban.

"Yeah, a little. I'm not that good though." Hikaru trying to placate the guy.

"Well, that's too bad for you. You and I are gonna play and if you loose... you're taking a dip in a freezing pool."

"Kaga, no..."

"Move over Tsutsui. I'm not beating the crap out of him, am I?"

"What's your name brat?"

"Shindou Hikaru."

"I'm Kaga Tetsuo, Captain of Haze's _Shougi_ Club." Kaga in his most pompous manner.

"Oh yeah? Well then I'm Vice Captain of Sumida's _Kendo_ Club." Hikaru replied just as haughtily. Take that asshole, he thought.

Kaga laughed hard at that. "That's just rich, I like that. And this here is Tsutsui Kimihiro, captain of none." Kaga laughed at his own joke.

They _nigiri_ and Kaga made the first move at 3-4 point _komoku_ and Sai responded with the star point 4-4 _hoshi_. They were playing for about thirty minutes now and he could feel Sai's laughter. He reassured Hikaru there was no question of who is going to win so he can rest easy about the freezing pool. But he wants to prolong the game a little, this guy is fun. When Sai blocked him, he jumped, he stretched, he plays with the most interesting hands. He was also very aggressive with his attacks but he didn't notice Sai's traps as he laid them out carefully disguised as attempts to prevent any of his black stones from linking together.

Meanwhile, Kaga was frowning. Usually his opponents should be cowering right now. The kid's move was solid but really nothing to talk about but still, why can't he break through his opponent's defenses? Those white stones that he placed which he dismissed as weak hands before are now a big stumbling block to his invasion. His plan in taking the enemy territory was now rendered useless. No matter, he still have lots of tricks up his sleeves.

After an hour, Kaga couldn't shake the feeling that this kid was just playing with him, so to speak. He's leading him by the nose making him think that he's ahead when in reality, the kid had been dominating the board from the beginning. If he counted correctly he was only ahead by half a moku, but he bet his ass the kid wasn't really playing but was just having fun at his expense. He didn't see any point in continuing, this boy would win in the end.

"I resign. You're lucky this is not _shougi_ or you wouldn't have escaped taking a dip in that icy water." Kaga stared at him for a full minute. "You lied about your skill, you're very good."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, right. Tsutsui, give me your jacket." When Tsutsui failed to comply he helped him removed it. "I said take it off!"

"But why? I'm not taking a dip in a freezing pool." Tsutsui complained shivering with the loss of his jacket.

"Tsutsui, you now have members for the _go_ tournament." He said as he threw the black _gakuran_ at Shindou.

"Huh? Who?"

"Me, you and him."

"Whaaat?" Both Hikaru and Tsutsui was surprised.

"But I'm not from Haze." Hikaru hurriedly informed the crazy guy again.

"So? Nobody needs to know that."

"I'm the captain, the brat will be second captain and you're the third captain."

"Why am I third captain?" Tsutsui with hackles rising.

"It's in order of ability; I'm a genius and the brat can kick your ass off a _goban_."

"Tournament? No way! I'm not gonna do it!" Hikaru was not going to stand for this nonsense.

"Hey, I still owe you a beating so listen to me now. It's better to face your opponent over a _goban_ than facing my fist, don't you think?" Kaga threatened softly, shoving his fist close to Hikaru's face.

"Alright, geez! How in the hell did I get myself in to this predicament? This is all your fault, Sai!" Hikaru hollered out his frustration not caring if his making sense to his new friends, if they can be called that. "When is this tournament?"

"Next Sunday 10 am at Kaio Junior High. Be there and get a pair of black pants to go with that jacket."

xxxxxxx

That night after they had dinner, Hikaru knocked on his sister's door again. "I need to temporarily loose the blond." he said without preamble.

"Huh? Why? You look great in that."

"Just temporarily, this hair is too distinct. I don't want people to remember or recognize me easily."

"What is this cloak and dagger stuff? Are you in trouble?"

"No." Not yet, he secretly thought but he will be if he's found out he's going to a tournament he had no right to. "I'd like to blend in once in awhile."

"Like I said before, I don't believe you but how bad could it be? So far you haven't been in trouble yet." Akari talking more to herself than to him. "Anyway, I can't help you right now, I don't keep those in hand. If you have the money, I'll go buy them for you. When do you want it?"

"Saturday night is fine."

xxxxxxx

Hikaru went back to his room and as he lay down to sleep, his mind wandered to Sai. "How do you like entering that tournament, Sai?"

"No words to describe, Hikaru. But I'm extremely happy right now."

"I bet you are." Hikaru said with sleep fogging his mind.

"Are you not happy too, Hikaru?"

"Strangely enough, yes. But I figured that's just you. Hey Sai, what do you look like?"

"Come inside Hikaru, see me..." He could feel Sai's warmth and he had a vague impression of someone holding his hands. He thought he saw a guy with the longest hair wearing an _eboshi_ hat and dressed in a kimono of unknown era. What a strange guy, was his last thought as sleep claimed him.

(End of Chapter7)


	8. Storm in a teacup

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter8: Storm in a teacup.**

Hikaru found himself at the entrance of Kaio Junior High at 9:30 am. He had to start out early, going to his meeting place with Yuuichi to tack a message that he can't come and play but will be there next Sunday without fail. He felt guilty doing it since he had to cut short their meeting last time too. Lots of people were already going in and out of Kaio, but he decided to wait for Tsutsui and Kaga by the gate entrance. He actually felt comfortable wearing Haze's uniform, he had to borrow Yuuki's pants to complete the outfit. He was glad Yuuki didn't ask any questions, even told him he need not return it. He always called Yuuki by his first name even if they weren't close. It would be strange calling him Mitani when his sister Hitomi is there, and him calling him Shindou with Akari around.

He saw them as soon they were in sight, they seem to be arguing with Kaga looking violent and Tsutsui his nose in the air. Tsutsui doesn't look much, he's about 3 inches shorter than Kaga, slim of built, nerdy looking with the glasses, and generally looks like a pushover. Kaga on the other hand is tall, about 180 cm, well built, strong if that shaking he went through was any indication, gangster-mean looks, acts like one too, and generally the type you don't wanna meet in a dark alley somewhere. Anyone would think Kaga was bullying Tsutsui, at least that's what he thought at first. But looking closely, he could see Tsutsui holding his own quiet nicely against Kaga. "Well I take off my hat to you, Tsutsui _san_," Hikaru thought.

"Shindou you're here, good. If you didn't show up, rest assured I would have found you, regardless of your hair color." Kaga by way of greeting.

A threat so early in the morning? Hikaru simmered. "I wouldn't dream of standing up such an illustrious person as yourself, Kaga _sempai_." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Hikaru, is that wise? Baiting him like that?"

"I doubt he'll get it Sai, he thinks highly of himself."

"And here I thought you were just some rude brat. Very good but don't push it, I'm not stupid."

"Stop it you two. Shindou hold this, will you?" Tsutsui pushed a manila envelope to him while looking for something inside his bag.

"What's this?" Hikaru looking inside.

"It's the copy of our school tournament invitation, entry form and parental consents."

"Huh? Huh? Parental consents?"

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry Shindou, I fixed it for you." Kaga with much amusement. "You'll certainly appreciate this, I asked my vice captain to have his parents signed it, they wouldn't know _go_ from _shougi_. You'll be using his name today."

"I really don't like this, Kaga. What if we're found out."

"You worry too much, Tsutsui. They won't find out unless you tell them. Besides, we'll be graduating coming March. If they investigate, we'll be long gone and I doubt someone will do that. It's just a school tournament."

"You're both graduating? Then why create a _go_ club when you won't be there for long?"

"Tsutsui always wanted one since the beginning but he couldn't find enough members, if we win this tournament maybe it'll change their mind."

"Why are you helping him Kaga _sempai_, when _shougi_ is your game?" Hikaru was curious, these two are like night and day.

"None of your business, brat."

"I just wanted to leave something behind, Shindou. And I really love _go_ and I want to share to everyone, how wonderful this game is."

"I tell you Tsutsui, _shougi _is much more fun than _go_. Come join our club, I'll teach you myself."

"You already know my answer to that."

"OK, OK, so what's my name then?"

"Sakuraga Ryusei. Listen, you're 15 years old, 9th grade and a student from Haze Junior High. Remember that."

"So... we're both equal. I don't have to call you _sempai_."

"How about you call me, Kaga _sama_."

"In your dreams, Kaga."

xxxxxxx

"Wow! So this is Kaio, one of the best schools in the country. Nice buildings, it's more like corporate buildings than a school." Hikaru whistled.

"Yours is a private school too, right?" Kaga asked.

"Yeah, but not as grand as this and certainly not as expensive. Only the real wealthy will be able to afford this, and you have to be an exceptional student to be considered for their scholarship program. Sumida is just expensive compared to a public school but if you really think about it, it's actually cheaper to go to Sumida than Haze if you take into account cram school. You go to cram school, right? To prepare for your entrance exam for high school?" Well we don't, since Sumida has an affiliate high school and university."

"That your reason for going to that school? You thought it all up? I'm impressed."

"Nah, I had my reasons for going there. I just needed the right push to convince my parents."

"You're good, Shindou. You're more clever than I thought. No wonder you're good at _go_."

"Hey, call me Sakuraga."

"Yeah right."

"Where's Tsutsui? Did he go to the restroom or something?"

"No, he went to the office of the school's game committee to submit our papers. He'll meet us in the auditorium."

xxxxxxx

And boy, is there any auditorium larger than this? It's larger than Sumida's big hall, which was also big. He could see everything was ready; tables with foldable _gobans _spread open and two _goke_ and timer besides each. He could see students in different uniforms assembled with their _sensei_. He thought Haze was the only one that didn't have any adults with them. Well, Kaga could pass for one. They saw Tsutsui approached and they waited for him before looking if they have any designated seats.

"Everything went through OK?" Kaga asked.

"Yes, but it still doesn't make me feel better. This is wrong."

"It's only wrong if they find out." Kaga's logic.

"But what if someone recognizes, Shindou." Tsutsui still worried.

"It's Sakuraga. No, not happening. We don't have a _go_ club, and most people or kids I know doesn't play this game. And as you can see my hair is back to normal. They're used to seeing me with colored hair now.

"Stop worrying for nothing Tsutsui, it's a waste of time. Worry about it when it happens and not before."

"For some reason Kaga is right."

"What do you mean by that, brat."

xxxxxxx

They were checking out the big white board for the match up. There's only 6 girls team and 8 boys team, not many at all. He could also hear murmurs about Kaio being the best. Never been defeated 24 years running. If they win today, it'll be their 25th successive win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please may I have your attention. We will now begin the first round. The girls first round is over there. Please listen; Kaio Junior High vs Iwana Junior High, then next to them is Ayu vs Kawahagi, Hamachi vs Sawara. The boys first round is here; Kaio vs Hamachi, then Tai vs Iwana, back there is Ayu vs Sawara, and Haze vs Kawahagi. That is all.

"You excited Sai?"

"Yes Hikaru, I can't wait!"

"Hey Sai, remember these are kids, OK?"

"Yes Hikaru. You don't have to remind me, I'll be gentle."

Hikaru's conversation with Sai was cut short when the 1st captain of the opposing team suddenly mouthed off to Kaga. "You're the captain? Could you be from the _shougi _club?" Kaga was fanning himself with his _sensu_ with a _shougi_ word on it. Apparently the opponent noticed. "Why are you here? Didn't have enough members? Couldn't even find three?" The three opposing idiots were giggling their asses off.

"Just hurry up and _nigiri_!" Kaga was pissed.

"You sure? Maybe we should look for a _shougi_ board?" And they continued giggling.

"You're lucky it's _go,_ or your king would be dead in 5 minutes. It will take me 10 minutes in _go_. You get 5 more minutes to live."

"You don't even know how strong I am."

"Whether you're strong or weak will become clear soon. Guys who starts whining before the match are weak..."

"Hey you over there, start!" The referee hollered at them.

Both 1st captains _nigiri _and Kaga got white. The opponents started to say please following the _go_ game etiquette and they did the same with some variations from Haze's 1st captain, of course.

"Yeah, yeah, please whatever." Kaga was just starting to cool down when he noticed Tsutsui.

"Tsutsui what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? What?" Tsutsui said weakly.

"Are you an idiot looking at a _go_ book?

"It's not against the rules or anything..."

"This is why you are so weak! Don't you know a book is useless once your opponent adjusts?"

"I know but I can't relax without it..."

"Will you two please stop drawing attention to yourselves?" Hikaru had to butt in, he was in the middle after all and they're embarrassing him. They have everyone's eyes on them.

"Hey there, quiet!" The referee hollered at them for the second time.

"Ahhhh! Whatever..." Kaga exasperated.

Sai made the first move and Hikaru waited for his opponent to respond. After a few moments when it didn't happen, he looked up and found the bastard grinning at him and said, "You forgot to punch your clock. Aren't I nice?" Hikaru punched the clock with murder in his heart but he held his peace. But when the 1st captain started off again...

"What kind of team are you? The 1st captain is from a _shougi_ club, the 2nd captain who forgets about his clock, and the 3rd captain who has a book. You're the worst team ever." Which sets off another round of giggling.

"Sai, on second thought, don't hold back. Let's kick their asses off this _goban_." Hikaru just as pissed as Kaga now.

"You sure Hikaru?"

"Yes, don't play games. Show them your real strength."

"Yes Hikaru..."

xxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, everyone heard Kaga. "I can't hear you."

"I... I've lost..."

And a few seconds later, Hikaru followed suit. "What was that again?"

"I... I have nothing..."

Kawahagi's _sensei _came over. "Don't get discouraged." He told the two boys. "There will be other games, there's plenty of time to get strong." He stared at the two boards for several minutes, looked at Haze's 1st and 2nd captain. Such strength, no wonder his students were defeated. While the first board showed cunning in his strategy, the second board showed he was controlling his opponent's moves. "Such extraordinary play for one so young, your _go_ club must have a wonderful _sensei._"

"Actually we're from the _shougi _club. I'm the captain and this here is my vice captain. Our 3rd board there, is the captain of the _go_ club. He just borrowed us for this event." Kaga said with much exaggeration while flicking his fan open showing the _shougi _character written on it. The others murmured among themselves, they heard the loud-mouth Kaga very clearly which was his intention, the idiot.

"_Shougi_? You're_ shougi _players? Unbelievable, how come you're so good in _go_?"

"Good in _go?_ Bah! You should come see me play _shougi_, old man. I'll show you unbelievable..." Kaga was in true form.

"Kaga, shut the hell up." Hikaru whispered frantically. "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"Excuse me, excuse us..." Hikaru dragged the crazy Kaga with him. While those left behind just stared as the 2nd captain bodily manhandled the 1st captain out of the room.

xxxxxxx

"Sorry to make you come today." The principal in a very apologetic tone. "When I heard you're applying here... you see, we are one of the most highly selective schools in the country but you will definitely get in. Touya Akira _kun_, I'm aware of your _go_ skill... I have a request, if you enroll here, will you join our _go_ club?"

"No... I..."

"No, I understand. A club is just a place to enjoy school life. It maybe meaningless to a future pro like yourself but having someone with so much talent around will get everyone excited. All you have to do is show up from time to time."

"Principal, I'm not as strong as you think..." Akira remembered the boy he played it seems so long ago.

"Ha ha ha! What modesty, I can't believe a soon to be pro would be saying that."

"No, I really am... not as strong as you think." Akira with his head down.

xxxxxxx

"White: 55 _moku_, add the _komi _6.5 and it's 61.5 _moku_. Black: 61 _moku_. White wins!" The referee announced.

"I was winning most of the match..." Kawahagi's 3rd board couldn't believe it.

"You really don't make mistakes during _yose, _do you?" Kaga commented.

"Yup, I'm strong at counting _moku_ and finishing up games." Tsutsui smiled proudly.

"You're still a fool at the beginning."

"Hey captain, announce our result already." Tsutsui said happily.

"Haze Junior High... we won 3-0." Kaga said in a bored voice.

xxxxxxx

Haze Junior High vs Sawara Junior High, second round match. Hikaru was actually enjoying himself although he wasn't really part of the game. He looks and tries to outguess both players where they want to put their stones next. His opponent right now is probably what Sai would call predictable, because Hikaru can tell where he wants to put it. There were so many times he would get the urge to shake the 2nd captain and shout at him, don't be so goddamn obvious! And basing on his opponent's move he could tell where Sai was gonna respond. Since he gave him the go ahead for no mercy, it's a killer move every time.

Hikaru was staring at the board when he noticed droplets of water dripping on it. He looked up and saw his opponent blubbering like a little kid. His voice was trembling when he said the words, I resign. Sawara's teacher came over and scolded the boy. He pointed out several moves he thought would save the game, and Hikaru could see their _sensei _was a small man and knows _go_ less than his student. At least the student knows when to resign.

Hikaru felt sorry for his opponent, not for losing but for having a _sensei _like that. He could also feel Sai's anger burning inside of him. He stood up and reached over to grab the boy's arm before he could leave and couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth. "There's no shame in losing to me. I've never been defeated." He stared hard at the boy, and the boy nodded, an unspoken understanding between them. Hikaru then stared down Sawara's teacher and gave him his most sinister smile. "You wouldn't win against me either, _sensei._" Hikaru drawled out his words. Hikaru didn't noticed Kaga and Tsutsui staring at him like they were seeing him for the first time. Others also heard him and they wondered about Haze's _go_ club. Are they really that strong?

Fifteen minutes later, Kaga's opponent resigned, "I have lost..."

"Ikeshita! Why didn't you attack the upper left area?" Sawara's teacher was at it again.

"That's useless, even if he did I would have just killed him." Kaga's distaste over the guy was clearly written on his face.

"You still have a chance, if you had..."

"You're not listening to me... even if he entered this area, it wouldn't have been enough. _Sensei_, look at the board more closely, his resigning was correct." Kaga also stared down Sawara's teacher.

The people present were beginning to see Haze as something else. At first they were like a joke, acted like one too. But it seems there were more to them than meets the eye.

Tsutsui like before continued his game to the bitter end, with his opponent winning mostly at first only to be defeated by the monster of _yose_. Haze won 3-0 for the second time.

xxxxxxx

During the break, the others started recreating Haze's games to see if they were really that good. Kaio's teacher and his team did also. The 1st board is an excellent player, he is on the same level with Kaio's 1st captain, who will win can only be determined after they play. But the 2nd board struck fear into their hearts, his moves has no mistakes which they can see. Each move has a purpose, it lay in wait and forces his opponent to move where he wants it. His domination over his opponent was absolute. Kaio's teacher sweated, what is this kid doing in a school tournament? He doesn't belong in it. He may also be a kid but his skill is far too great to compete against these kids who are not strong enough. No, not strong enough but weak when compared to this kind of strength.

"_Sensei_, why is he second board? He should be first." Kaio's 2nd captain asked apprehensive, he knows he's going to loose today.

"I don't know but just play with your best. Win or loose be thankful that you get to play such a great opponent."

"Is it really true that the 1st and 2nd board are captain and vice captain of a _shougi_ club?" He heard the talks by the other losing team.

"I don't know, but what a team if that were true."

They looked at the third board and breathe a sigh of relief. At least this one was normal although they would have to be careful with the end game. His end game was flawlessly executed but Kaio's third board was not some lousy player. Beating Haze's third board will not present a problem.

xxxxxxx

After the break, the others were waiting in anticipation for the final round. They've always thought Kaio would win but not now. Haze which was never in any school _go_ tournament that they know of, and to suddenly enter with such a strong team, and with two members composed of _shougi_ players was exciting indeed.

"Boys final, Haze Junior High vs Kaio, please begin." The referee anounced. Everyone was crowding, excited to witness what they felt would be an epic battle. The Kaio team was nervous and apprehensive, the only one relaxed was the third board. While this was going on Hikaru, Kaga and Tsutsui was still standing at the far side of the room, and didn't notice they were the center of attention again, they had a small battle going on.

"Throw away the book!"

"Huh? No way!" While clutching at it, refusing to give it to Kaga.

"It's just in the way, forget about it and just play!" Kaga trying to wrestle the book away, Tsutsui who was hugging it close.

"Nooo!" Kaga successfully got the book away from Tsutsui's, looked at Hikaru and tossed it at him, while holding on to Tsutsui to prevent him from following the book.

"Throw it away quick!"

Hikaru caught by surprise, tossed it out the window. "Oooppps! Sorry Tsutsui, it took me by surprise." Hikaru felt guilty, he didn't mean to throw it out.

It really looked like they were bullying their 3rd captain. It didn't help matters that Tsutsui looked like he was about to cry, which he probably would if he weren't in a tournament. He made them looked like the bad guys. Everyone was staring at their antics, he could just imagine what they were thinking. Probably thought, gangster guy and delinquent kid bullying helpless boy.

"Haze team, take your seats, now!" The referee must have hollered at them three times now.

xxxxxxx

"Thanks for coming in again, Touya _kun_."

"Not at all. My father says hi."

"Yes, when he was a student here, I was still a teacher. We even played _go_ sometimes. There's a Junior High _Go_ Tournament going on today. Why don't you take a look at our _go_ club. I'm sure you'll be impressed."

"I know that Kaio is at a high level but I just..."

"Please take a look, it's not far."

Akira could hear the sounds of the stones as they were placed down on the _go_ board. There's a bit of a crowd around the players. Students and teachers alike seems concentrated on the game. He could hear hushed murmur of conversations as they came nearer.

"They're strong..."

"This is the first time I heard of a Haze _Go_ Club..."

"No, those two are from the _shougi_ club..."

"I've heard they are captain and vice captain..."

"Then what are they doing here...?"

"You see the second board...?"

"...scary..."

"The first board is also a very splendid player..."

Akira was confused, they sounded like they're talking about another team. Isn't Kaio winning? It made him curious. He couldn't see the players, the crowd formed a loosely knit formation around them. He managed to slip in and had the shock of his life. Right in front of him, across the table, the boy he had been looking for. He could feel his heart thumping, he found him. He navigated around until he was standing right behind him, watching his game.

xxxxxxx

Sai was overjoyed, he just loves competitions like this. His opponent was no match for him but it was the game that mattered. He thought he wouldn't be able to play another for sometime since Hikaru was so busy with school. He doesn't remember his own schooling in great detail, but it seems to him that Hikaru spends more time in school than at home. Even Saturday spent at home was still about school. The only time they have for themselves are Sundays. That's why he can't believe their luck when this tournament presented itself.

"Hey Sai! I can feel my heart in my throat. Is this guy really that exciting?"

"No Hikaru. I'm just so happy right now."

"Oh right, guess that makes me happy too. So what do you think of this kid?"

"His moves are solid and he's careful with each hands, making sure that it'll be safe from attacks. But he is so focus on details that he can only see tiny pieces of his territory. He can't see the whole thing as they relate to each other or see his opponent's territory in relation to his. He can't see further than his nose, Hikaru. I can go in anytime and finish this now if you want."

"Let's wait for Kaga to get his win first. I don't want to stand around doing nothing while we wait for them."

xxxxxxx

Akira's breath was caught in his throat. Each hand was perfect, the mastery he exerted over his opponent was terrifying. But why won't he finish it? He could see several key points to put his stone to defeat the opponent, why won't he take it?

Kaio's second board was no fool either. He knew from the beginning it was going to end like this but still he had some small hope. He could see his opponent's strength now, he was no match for it. He was about to resign when Hikaru stopped him.

"Don't resign yet, let's wait for our first captain to finish. We don't want to stand around twiddling our thumbs doing nothing, do we?"

"But... but... I already lost."

"Well, why don't you put a stone here." Hikaru pointed a spot. "This will make me have to defend my formation here. It won't be enough though but we can drag this game some more until those slowpokes finishes."

"Huh? No! I want to resign! I'm resigning! I resign!" The second board hollered.

"Alright, alright, geez! I heard you the first time."

Kaio's second board stood up and hurriedly left, he was ashamed of his display of temper with so many witnesses around. Kaga turned to Hikaru, "You're such a brat, I believe you hurt his feelings."

"Well if you're not so slow in finishing up your game, I wouldn't have to drag mine out." Hikaru said in a huff.

"I'm a _shougi_ player, what do you expect?"

"Oh shut up, it's your move now." Hikaru pointed out.

Hearing the conversation between Haze's 1st and 2nd captain just about killed the confidence of Kaio's 1st board. He was about neck and neck with his opponent but he was so slippery, he couldn't completely block him or surround him. He puts his stones in strange places like he couldn't care what's happening on the area where the main battle is going on, and it confused him. And before he knew it, his opponent's stones had linked and formed a dragon, and he couldn't surround it. But he wasn't too worried, he still held his own. His opponent's move has great influence but it didn't fence in much territory. But the dragon was just a lure, he had a second framework hidden, points of strings not attached to the dragon just placed near to prevent the opponent from capturing it and before he could do something about it, it became a trap he couldn't get out of.

Kaio's first captain resigned fifteen minutes after his second board. Haze's victory is now undisputed, and it rattled the third player and made a mistake that gave Tsutsui the opening he needed. He knew he was a goner, he had looked at Haze's third board's recreated games during break, and knows he doesn't make mistakes during _yose_ which where they are now. He had entered Tsutsui's domain with an error he can't afford.

"I have lost..." Tears leaked out of his eyes. Even if they were supposed to loose to Haze, he at least was expected to win his battle with the third board.

"Kaga, I won! I won! I beat Kaio!" Tsutsui was so happy, looking up at his two team mates standing at both his sides.

"Well, what do you know, so did we." Kaga the idiot, fanning himself again with his _sensu_. The _shougi_ character very clear to see.

"Haze Junior High wins 3-0. Haze wins the tournament." The referee announced.

"No way...!"

"I can't believe it..."

"Kaio really lost...?"

"Haze has no losses..."

"Wow! They're unbelievable..."

"They're _shougi _players too..."

xxxxxxx

It was Tsutsui who took their trophy from the announcer even if he wasn't the 1st captain. Their names were called out as each of them was awarded a copy of the certificate as champion of that year's school go tournament. Pictures were taken, congratulations given, and some sort of tokens for prizes. Hikaru wasn't really interested, no cash was awarded which would have been nice in his way of thinking. They were asked if they're going to participate again in next year's tournament, in which they let Tsutsui answered that one. Some of the teachers there had asked them why they never entered before when they have such strong players. Kaga's answer was that they were too busy playing _shougi_, which made the _go_ players shake their heads in wonder. Somebody gave Tsutsui back the book Hikaru had thrown out of the window and Tsutsui was moved to tears. He was hugging it along with the trophy. Kaga was looking daggers at the boy that did it and Hikaru laughed at that. So some really thought they were bullying Tsutsui.

They were in high spirits and were about to leave when a voice stopped them, "Sakuraga Ryusei!" All three of them turned to look since they all know the real Sakuraga was not with them. "So that's your real name..." A boy just a couple inches shorter than him, wearing pinstriped shirt, complete with coat and tie, stopped them. He looked like a young master in that formal suit. Hikaru didn't really recognize him but he somehow looked familiar. He approached them and stood in front of Hikaru at arm's length distance.

"Have you forgotten about me?" The boy asked, looking up at him straight in the eye.

"You know this kid, Ryusei?" Kaga using the first name to make it more believable he really was Sakuraga.

"I really don't..." Hikaru said when Tsutsui exclaimed,

"It's Touya Akira!"

"Isn't he the boy we played in that _go_ salon, Hikaru?" Sai reminded him.

"Oh shit! You're that _go_ nut from before."

"Why did you run from me?"

"Well if somebody comes after you, it's only natural to run."

"You didn't come back, why?"

"Hey look, I'm not going to pay 500 _yen _to play some board game, alright?"

"You don't have to pay, I'll ask father... if you play me, you don't have to pay..." Akira didn't want to sound desperate but he was and it showed.

"OK kids, I don't want to cut short your reunion but we need to go." Kaga had just about enough of _go_, and went on ahead with Tsutsui in tow who wanted to stay, curious about Touya Akira but Kaga won't let him.

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving now." Hikaru felt uncomfortable with this Akira kid, he's just too intense for him to like. He turned to follow his team mates when a hand grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Won't you come back? To the _go_ salon?"

"I can't I'm busy with school."

"May I visit you then? At your school's _go_ club."

Hikaru gave a wide smile, too wide for it to be any good. "Why yes, of course. If you can find Haze's _Go_ Club, that's where I'll be. _Ja ne_! I'll see you there!" He gave Akira a little waive and walked away.

(End of Chapter8)


	9. Lies, half truths and interruptions

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter9: Lies, half-truths and interruptions.**

Hikaru's eyes snapped open at the loud ringing of his alarm clock. He had the strangest dream, he tried to hold on to it but failed entirely. "Sai, what do you do when I'm asleep?" Hikaru asked curious. "Do you sleep too?" Monday and it's already past 6:30, he should get up.

"I don't sleep Hikaru, I... I don't know how to explain it but I live in the deepest recesses of your mind. And when you sleep, I play go with the other you."

"Really? There's another me? That's just creepy, Sai. What's the other me like? Or are you just pulling my leg?"

"He's you Hikaru but more vast. It took me a long time to focus him just to play go."

"You'd probably have an easier time if it was basket, Sai." Hikaru chuckled, he can just imagine Sai convincing him to play go. Well, good luck to that.

"Hikaru, why won't you let me play that boy?"

"What boy?"

"That boy Touya Akira."

"Geez Sai, for a thousand year old ghost, you're sure dumb."

"Hikaruuu... I couldn't be that old!"

"You mentioned Emperor Daigo, remember? I looked him up, believe me, you're a thousand alright."

"So why can't I play him?" Sai sounded like he was pouting.

"I can only think of one reason why he was there, Sai. He's a _go_ nut and Kaio has the best _go_ club in the country. It's a match made in _go_ heaven, he's planning to enroll there." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"I still don't see the problem, Hikaru."

"You're really slow. You heard him, he thinks I'm Sakuraga Ryusei from Haze Junior High. Haze just completely annihilated Kaio's pride by beating them at their own game. Should I then introduce myself as Shindou Hikaru of Sumida? If I tell him who I am, he'll most likely pull the whistle on us and we'll be disqualified, they will take back our win, and probably get us in trouble too. Poor Tsutsui won't have his club and Kaga will surely beat the crap out of me. It is better for everyone if I just disappear from his sight." Hikaru brushing his teeth in a forceful manner.

"But Hikaru..."

"...if we ask him nicely maybe he won't tell?" Hikaru finished for him.

"Yes, he looks like a nice boy."

"That's precisely why he's going to pull the whistle on us because he's nice."

"How about you keep the name Ryusei?" Sai suggested.

"How long do you think I can keep that up? Unlike Yuuichi _san_, I don't think that kid would be content with just a name. Let's not talk about this anymore. I have enough guilt with Yuuichi _san _calling me Sai. I don't need that kid to add to it by calling me Ryusei. " Hikaru washing his face by this time. He already took a shower last night to remove the temporary black dye from his hair, it took five washes to completely remove it.

"I would have love to play him again, Hikaru."

"Don't sound so sad, Sai. Winter break is coming soon, I'll have you play net _go_ again. You like net _go_, right?"

"Ohhh! Hikaruuu! I love net _go_, I want to play, I want to play..."

"Soon Sai, soon." Hikaru went out of the bathroom after completing his morning ritual.

xxxxxxx

It was getting cold, winter is coming already. Hikaru pass the time on a train ride daydreaming about basketball. When the train reached the station it hit him that tomorrow he needs to decide whether to become the co-vice captain of the _kendo_ club or just quit the club completely.

"Sai, I don't know if I have what it takes to become co-vice captain of the _kendo_ club."

"Why do you think that, Hikaru?"

"You know I don't know anything about _kendo_, right?"

"Yes, but didn't they say they're going to teach you?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"I'm with you Hikaru, don't be afraid."

"Who says I'm afraid? I just don't want to disappoint them."

"Then don't. The way of the sword will teach you humility."

"I'm not humble enough for you?"

"You could use a little polishing, Hikaru."

"Fine then! I'm going to accept their offer. If I'm going to join a club, I might as well be on top of it."

xxxxxxx

Akira couldn't wait for class to finish, so right after _souji _he was out of there and into Ichikawa's car. He had asked Ichikawa yesterday afternoon if she could pick him up and give him a ride to Haze.

"Thank you, Ichikawa _san._"

"Anything for you, Akira _kun_. So what do you need at Haze Junior High? If you will be fast I can wait."

"That's OK, I'll take the bus home."

"Oh, alright."

Akira stood there a moment, watching Ichikawa as she speed away. He didn't really want to go in alone, he should have changed out of his uniform but he couldn't wait. What if he left already? So he straightened his back and went in, he could sense people watching him. He stood out like a sore thumb among the black uniform of Haze.

"I'm looking for a first year named Sakuraga Ryusei." He asked the two older girls chatting on their way to the gate's exit.

"I don't know that name but the first years' building is behind that white building with the flag." And they continued on their way.

When he found the building, he approached two guys wearing baseball uniform carrying a crate of baseball equipments. "I'm looking for Sakuraga Ryusei, he is a member of the _go_ club?"

"_Go_ club? I didn't know we have a _go_ club. Hey Yoshino, we have a _go_ club?" He turned to his companion.

"Not that I know of. We have a _shougi _club though."

"Sorry kid, can't help you." And they went on their way.

Akira was confused. What's going on here? What should I do? He saw a teacher wearing a lab gown and approached her. "Excuse me."

"Yes? Oh! A Setagaya student, right? Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the _go_ club but I'm having trouble. Do you know where I can find it?"

"_Go_ club? I don't believe we have one. Maybe you mean the _shougi _club?"

"No, I..." And that's when Akira remembered. The talks about the 1st and 2nd captain being _shougi_ players. "Yes, you're right. I meant the _shougi _club." Akira smiled.

"Well, you can find their club next to this science building. If you go around here, you'll come to the window of their club and take a peek inside if you want."

"Thank you, I'll do that."

Akira found their club without difficulty and as the teacher suggested took a peek inside. There were more than twenty of them, most were playing but some were just talking and one or two were explaining strategies to their _kouhai_. Akira knocked on the window frame and a tall chubby guy walked over to him.

"You're not Haze's, what can I help you with?"

"I... I'm looking for a first year named Sakuraga Ryusei. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I don't know kid but there's no first year here with that name."

"Do you have a _go_ club here?"

"You must be in the wrong school cause Haze doesn't have one, never did."

"May I speak to... to Kaga Tetsuo?"

"Kaga Tetsuo only shows up when he wants to kid, he may be captain but I'm running this club."

Akira felt like an icy water had just been dumped on him. No _go_ club, it seems nobody knows who Sakuraga Ryusei is, and the other guy can't be found. "What about Tsutsui Kimihiro, do you know him?"

"Never heard of him. Hey you guys! Do you know anyone named Tsutsui?"

"No!" They hollered in unison, their eyes still on the board.

"Sorry kid, anything else?"

"No... no... that's it, thank you."

As Akira walked away, he didn't notice another pair of eyes watching him leave. "Kaga, what is this all about again?" The tall chubby guy asked.

"That's the kid we met from Kaio, seems interested in Shindou. He knows him as you, Ryusei."

"Poor kid, he looked dejected." Ryusei felt for the kid but Kaga had already warned him and the rest of the club members, of someone who might be looking for the Haze _go_ team and to never reveal the identity of the 2nd captain.

"Yeah right, if he ever finds out the truth, we'll loose that win we had over Kaio."

"You really kicked Kaio's butt, Kaga?" Ryusei's eyes filled with awe. Kaga is a genius at _shougi_ and to win at _go_ too? He's incredible.

"Hell yeah! We stomped on their asses real good, and I crammed good ole _shougi_ down their throats while at it." Kaga said with satisfaction.

"Tell us, tell us what happened Kaga _sempai_..." The younger members of the club and also his contemporaries wants to hear the whole story of how their captain beat Kaio. They've heard of bits and pieces only as they came in, when Tsutsui and Kaga brought the trophy into their club, they won at a _go_ tournament yesterday. It was place inside one of the empty lockers, and will only see the light of day again when Haze will have a _go_ club.

"Alright, but this story will have to be this club's secret, OK? You can't tell anyone who is not a member. This will be our tradition from now on." That's how the legend of Kaga started and how he helped create the Haze go club.

xxxxxxx

Akira took the bus home to his father's _go_ salon instead of going home. It was still a little early, past five o'clock. Ichikawa greeted him and asked how his errand at Haze went.

"It's fine Ichikawa _san_." Akira smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Can I get you anything, Akira _kun_?" Ichikawa was worried. She had never seen Akira loose his temper but he looks like he's keeping a tight lid on it.

Akira didn't answer but went to the back and started recreating a game from memory. Recreating games usually calms him, when he noticed he's recreating a game played by that Ryusei against Kaio's second board. He made a fool of him again, Akira's eyes glittered dangerously. He made a fool of him for the last time, next time they'll meet, and he's sure there will be a next time. He will stick to him like glue until he gets a real name out of him.

He was staring at the game, wishing it was him that played him when a shadow fell over the board. He looked up to see Ogata looking at the board then him. "I called your name twice, you didn't hear me." Ogata while wiping his glasses then putting it back on.

"Did you play this game, Akira _kun_?" Ogata asked curious, the difference between the skill of the players are like polar opposite.

"No, that boy Ichigo I told you about did." Akira said flatly.

"So you saw him again?" Ogata asked like he couldn't care but Akira is not stupid, he knew Ogata wants to play him.

"Yes, but this time his name is Ryusei."

"Is that his real name?"

"I don't know." Akira didn't want to tell Ogata anything, if he wants to find that kid, let him do it on his own.

"Where did you say you saw him again?

"I didn't say, but at the park nearby, he was playing with another kid. Is father with you?"

"Yes, I'll both give you a ride home."

Akira returned the stones to its respective container and stood up. "I'm taking the bus home, thank you. I'm going now." He left Ogata standing there and went to the counter. "Ichikawa _san_, will you tell father I'm going on ahead? Thank you." He didn't see Ogata looking at him with narrowed eyes as he went out the door.

"He looks like out of sort to me." Ogata said in a mild manner.

"You noticed too? Yeah, he was a little excited when I dropped him at Haze but he came back like that."

"He went to Haze Junior High? Why? He's going to enroll at Kaio, right?"

"Yes, but he didn't really say why he went there, just some errand I'm guessing."

"Probably..." Ogata's brain just lit, he bet his ass that kid Ichigo or Ryusei goes there.

xxxxxxx

Tuesday after _souji_, Hikaru was walking towards the school's _dojo_ for the first time. "Hikaru, why are you so anxious. How hard can it be?" Sai asked puzzled.

"It's not the _kendo_ I'm anxious about, Sai. It's the responsibility that comes with it."

"Would you like to quit the club, Hikaru?"

"I can't my father would skin me alive. It's not cheap to join the _kendo_ club, Sai. I should have chosen something cheaper." Hikaru moaned.

"You could always turn them down, Hikaru."

"Can't do that either. I have my pride, I don't want them looking down on me."

"The way is not difficult, Hikaru. If you have a companion to share your burden. You'll have me always."

"Thank you, Sai. That actually made me feel better."

xxxxxxx

Captain Agatsuki went to him as soon as he saw him entered. "I'm glad you came. Have you ever been in a _dojo_ before?"

"Not once."

"I'll show you what to do then. I'll see to your training myself, my cram school will start January. After that, Shimamura will take over."

Agatsuki ushered Hikaru to the _dojo's_ locker room, helped him how to don the dark blue _keikoge_ with the school's crest on them and _hakama_ of the same color. The first thing he taught him was bowing; bowing while standing up and while in seiza which he thought was funny. He never thought that he needs teaching about that. But Agatsuki was very particular about how it was done. Then after that breathing, what the hell. He's breathing just fine but Agatsuki thinks he's not doing it right. He can't believe they spent almost one hour just for bowing and breathing lectures and exercises.

After that, he showed him the rest of the _kendo_ equipment which he will use constantly in the future. Hikaru admitted to himself that Captain Agatsuki was a very good teacher. He always explain the why of things and his patience seems endless, even in the face of Hikaru's ignorance. He even forgot why he was even anxious in the first place.

The _kendo_ club only have 16 members; 4 first years, 5 second years, and 7 third years which will be graduating coming March. And that will leave them with 9 members. They will have to recruit more from the coming first years. Hikaru knew the rest of the members except for Shimamura were stealing glances at them. They were curious as to why their captain was giving him the special treatment. Some of them knew who he was and some just knew him as someone who never showed up for practice. After the club activity was over, Captain Agatsuki introduced him to the rest of the members. He also added that he's training him to become Shimamura's co-vice captain and to give him the respect due him. Hikaru almost choked on that, didn't he say they're gonna tell them that next month?

"I thought you said, next month." Hikaru complained when the rest of the members left.

"I see no reason why I should wait, you're not thinking of quitting, right?"

"No, but..."

"Then no buts. You're _sempai_ won't care if you become vice captain when I graduate, they know the rules of the club. They missed their chance when Shimamura became my vice captain. It's your fellow first years you should worry about, but I don't think you'll have a problem with them either. First years will rarely cause trouble, and they're not that good to demand anything yet. You better catch up with them though, you don't want a captain you can beat.

xxxxxxx

After that, Hikaru became serious about a sport other than basketball. Captain Agatsuki was right, _kendo_ kinda grew on him. He wasn't as good as the rest but he felt it wasn't difficult to catch up at all. He always comes for practice and could stay for two hours if needs be. There's just something about his captain that inspires him. If he ever becomes captain, he wants to be like him.

He made close friends with the other 3 first years, which he thought would never happen. He always thought Tagami and Shibuya were enough for him and didn't care to be friendly with another in his class. One of the first year, a short kid who wore glasses named Takahashi Masahiro practically worshiped the ground he walked on. Always underfoot, making sure all his stuff are within reach and he always volunteers to go buy their drinks at the vending machine. Hikaru felt like he had a servant or something. He didn't realize that when Agatsuki chose him and personally groomed him to become the next vice captain, and being chummy with a member of the student's council, made his popularity rate increase.

He also didn't notice that he was slightly drifting away from his two buddies since the first grade. He still played with them every Sunday afternoon but sometimes he would beg off an afternoon or two, to practice _kendo_ with his two sempai at Shimamura's place. Shimamura's family runs an _Iado_ _dojo_, and watching Shimamura draw a blunted samurai sword is beautiful. He looks like a real samurai warrior, all he was missing was a top knot to Hikaru's thinking. And when Agatsuki and Shimamura demonstrated a high level _kata_ for him; a series of ritualized thrusts, cuts, evasions and parries, it took his breath away. They have perfect harmony, they move with such grace, he dared not blink in case he misses anything. He could see the trust they have for one another and he wondered if he ever becomes captain, will he have someone like Shimamura?

When it's time for him to practice basic _kata _with them, he felt like a duck out of the water. It didn't help that every time he made mistakes, Sai was constantly there nagging at him, and would criticize him if his stance was wrong.

"Oh for crying out loud Sai! You don't know anything about _kendo _either. What's with the correction?"

"Hikaru, I told you I came from a warrior clan. I learned how to hold a sword before I learned how to play _go_."

"But didn't you say, you never mastered it?"

"I never won any duel with it, but my swordsmanship is better than yours, I'm sure." Sai said haughtily.

"Awww, shut up!"

xxxxxxx

After practice, Hikaru went on ahead leaving Agatsuki at Shimamura's. "So what do you think?" Agatsuki asked Shimamura.

"He's a fast learner, I only have to tell him once. He forgets, I can tell but he corrects himself before I could do so."

"I know, I noticed that too. His body is still awkward but practice will fix that soon enough. So, do we have ourselves the next vice captain?"

"Sure do." Shimamura smiled.

xxxxxxx

December and Hikaru was sent to his grandparents place to get some perishable goods. His grandparents are going to some other place again this time for a month and they don't want these foods rotting in their home while they are away.

"Where are you going this time, grandpa?"

"Not that far really, just Kanagawa."

"That's plenty far."

"For someone who has never been outside Tokyo, yes, you could say that." His grandpa messing his hair.

"Who will look after this place with grandma gone too?"

"No need for that, we are within the temple grounds, it's safe enough. I'll leave a spare key under the flower pot by that cherry tree.

"Can I come here from time to time, grandpa?

"Sure, I see no reason why you shouldn't."

xxxxxxx

Hikaru was walking back home when he realized, he had a big problem. He promised Sai net _go_ and he just remembered Hitomi only works at the Cyberspace Cafe during summer. "Oh crap! What the hell am I gonna do?"

"What is it, Hikaru?"

"Nothing Sai, I'm only thinking about money."

"Why would someone at your age worry about that?"

"This is modern Tokyo, Sai. You can't do anything without money."

xxxxxxx

After dinner, while Akari was cleaning up and he was washing the dishes, Hikaru asked if she has another friend working at an internet cafe. "Why are you asking?" Akari said with a frown.

"I need to use the internet again this break."

"I'm sorry Hikaru, it's only Hitomi."

"It's fine, I'll find another way." Hikaru wondered how was he gonna do that.

xxxxxxx

December 25th, the start of winter break. He could feel Sai's emotion humming like some live wire. He could tell he's excited, he expected to play net _go_. Hikaru had summed it up in his mind. Even if he goes to the cheapest, it will still cost a lot if he goes everyday especially with 10 hours usage. He'll probably need to spend 1000 _yen_ everyday. He only gets that amount a week at a time except for breaks when he gets nothing at all. He can afford internet only for three days and then he'd be flat broke.

"Crap! There's just no way around it."

"What is it Hikaru?"

"Nothing Sai, I'm just thinking of what to get you this Christmas."

"Christmas? What is that?"

"I'm not sure myself."

xxxxxxx

Akira was at the _go_ salon as usual, recreating Ryusei's games. He asked for a copy of his _kifu_ during that _go_ tournament in Kaio. There were only three, he wished there were more. He couldn't get tired of looking at them, he counters his opponent's moves beautifully. Each hand has a purpose, no move was wasted nor weak, it works together to defend and attack, and it beautifully orchestrated the opponent's move to do as he will. Akira wondered, how far can he read ahead?

He was so absorbed by it, that he didn't notice someone coming in and sitting in front of him. It irritated him, he didn't want to play with anyone. He looked up to decline and apologize to the person when the words he about to utter died in his throat.

"You said, I don't have to pay. Does that offer still stands?" A boy with partly bleached hair said but he still recognized him.

Ichikawa who saw the boy just breeze through and sit in front of Akira, went after him. Akira didn't want to be disturb these days and besides he hadn't paid yet. "Wait! It's 500 _yen_ for kids. And you can't play him, he's busy."

"I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No!" Akira stood up quickly, reached over and got a hold of the boy's arm and wouldn't let go. "It's alright Ichikawa _san_, I invited him here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should have told me you were expecting someone Akira _kun_." Ichikawa chided gently. When Akira didn't answer but continued holding on to the boy until he sat back down, she left them alone.

"_Nigiri_?" The boy asked.

"Is Ryusei your real name?" Akira really wanted to know and the boy frowned.

"No, but you can call me that."

"Won't you tell me?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'd like to get to know you."

"You're a weird kid. Let's just play, you don't need my real name for that."

Akira didn't have a choice but to comply. He didn't want him to do one of his disappearing acts again. He'll just bide his time, surely he'll tell him someday? They _nigiri _and Akira made the first move. As the game progressed, Akira felt exhilarated. The first time they played he didn't appreciate him, he was bound by his own conceit and hated the thought of losing to another kid. But he can see it now, he is his true rival. Only this kind of skill can he truly fly.

xxxxxxx

Touya _Meijin_ and Ogata walked in the _go_ salon that afternoon, they just arrived from the _Go_ Association. It was Thursday and their help was requested for the pro games held that morning. Ichikawa gave them a bright smile as they came in and pointed at Akira who was playing with a boy, who looks like a punk with that bleached hair. They were so absorbed in their game, they didn't notice their approach. They stood and watched and couldn't believe the kind of game the two boys were producing.

Akira's light floating style was a study of beauty, the placement of his stones were hard to attack. The _Meijin _always thought Akira is a brilliant player, and he justified that assesment again. Ah, but the other boy. His skill could rival even that of a title holder, he was playing at a larger scale, he was seeing everything. His opening moves already expected where the opponent might attack and moved accordingly. The boy is also a very powerful attacker without seemingly vulgar, his attacks are silent but deadly. Both boys are brilliant but there could only be one winner and it was Akira who resigned in the end.

"Thank you, that was beautiful..." Akira's eyes was shining, he never played anyone like this before. His father always gave him a handicap so he doesn't count. Playing the other higher _dans _like Ogata can't produce the same result, he always felt they were trying to put him in his place. This time it's truly just about the game, his moves demanded an equal brilliant response. If you can't give it what it requires, you will loose early. If you can match him move for move, what beautiful pattern they'll create.

"Akira..." Touya Meijin's voice broke the spell of concentration they had for the game. They noticed they're not alone anymore.

"Father... this is..." Akira doesn't quiet know how to introduce Hikaru.

"Hi! Just call me..."

"Are you Sai?" Hikaru was interrupted by Ogata who was looking at him intensely.

Hikaru was surprised at that. Who is this guy? How in the hell did he know that? He stared at the guy, creepy. He is looking at him like he is a worm under a microscope. He returned his attention back to Akira, he looks like he's expecting some answers too. He suspects also? What in the heck is going on here? He only told one person he was Sai, and the internet was supposed to be anonymous. They can see ghosts? Stalker? Hacker? Akira's father also looks like, he wants to know. And then it dawned on him again, go players are not just crazy, they're just plain weird. Then he thought to his ghostly companion. "Sai, I'm sorry but I'm outta here. These people are creeping me out."

"I'm sorry, I need to go. I forgot I have to be somewhere." He then dashed before they even have time to blink.

"Wait! Please wait..." He could hear pandemonium at his wake and _go_ stones scattering but he didn't look back.

xxxxxxx

"Whew! That's a close one, Sai. Remind me not to go there again." He was standing in line waiting to insert his train card, when a body slammed into him. What the...? Crap! It was the boy Akira. He followed him, again? Crazy! "Hey! Let go of me!" He was trying to extricate himself from the kid's hold but he was clutching at his jacket like his life depended on it.

"No! Not unless you tell me your real name and where I can find you."

"Who would want to do that?" Hikaru is starting to get really annoyed, people are looking at them. Doesn't this kid feel any embarrassment? "Godamnit! I don't need this!" He swore loudly as he tried to pry the hands off of his jacket.

"Hikaru... look! The two men from the _go_ salon..." Sai pointed out.

"Crap, crap, crap, and some more crap! Goddamnit! Why is this happening to me?"

Short of socking the boy at the jaw, there's no way he could get his hands off his jacket. And the two guys are approaching fast, what to do, what to do? Goddamnit! So he took what was the only option left open to him, he grabbed Akira and ran away with him.

(End of Chapter9)


	10. Breaking the ice

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter10: Breaking the ice.**

Akira held on to the boy's jacket even though they were already on board the train. He didn't trust him not to disappear if he got the chance, so he kept gripping at his jacket tightly. The boy was watching out for his father and Ogata if they were able to catch up with them, he didn't seem to notice but he still had him by the scruff of his shirt. He was still tense, he could tell, and only when the train doors completely shut did his body visibly relaxed. He could hear him sighed and when he looked down and realized he still had him in his grip, swore under his breath, "Oh hell!"

After a few minutes of sizing him up, he let go of his scruff and tried to unfasten his hands from the fabric of his jacket. "You can let go now."

Akira thought for a moment and decided, "No." His face was set in a stubborn visage.

"What? Are you nuts? Now let go!" The boy sounded like he didn't need the aggravation.

"You've made a fool of me not once but twice. I'm not letting go until I had some answers!" Akira clutched at his jacket even more.

"Hey look here, I don't need to tell you anything. You're just some nut I happen to have the misfortune to play with, now let go!"

Akira felt like he was just kicked in the teeth. He only wanted to be friends with him. He always wanted someone his own age he can talk to and share his passion for the game. Someone who is his equal in skill, a rival, someone who will push him to reach higher. But most of all, he just wanted a friend his own age like everybody else. He was always envious of such relationship and wondered why was it so hard for him to get one. He tried to make overture to other kids before but he doesn't know how to interact with them. He spent all his life in the company of adults playing _go_ that he became an old man in a child's body. The other kids found him too prim and proper for their liking that he was shunned in school. And the other kids who are like him who does play _go_, view him as competition. And him being a prodigy is not really conducive for friendship, it only gets in the way.

And here he is, he finally found someone perfect. A boy only a year older and better than him, yet like everyone else doesn't want anything to do with him other than play reluctantly. It hurts, it shouldn't since he was used to being snubbed, but it still hurts every time. He had learned early in life how to hide his emotions but his eyes still misted, he looked down so the older boy wouldn't notice.

He let go of his jacket slowly, turned towards the window and spent the ride in silence, next stop would be Shinjuko. They are on a rapid express, he would just have to ride this train out until it returns to Tokyo Station. They reached Shinjuko after 5 minutes and Akira could hear the doors sliding open. He didn't turn around, he expected him to be gone when the door closes. He wasn't prepared when he was pulled abruptly and dragged by the scruff of his shirt again. He had no choice but to keep up with him or risk choking, he wasn't exactly gentle.

He dared not talk just in case the boy he knew as Ryusei, he wasn't really sure if that is his real name, change his mind. And he looked like he was arguing with himself. They boarded a local train going towards the direction of Shibuya Ward, but got off the train after only less than 5 minutes when it stopped at Harajuko Station. They boarded another train going east, and when they reached Akasaka Station, got off the train again but this time leaving the train station behind, and going to only the boy knows where. It seemed to him that they were just going around in circles.

They walked along the sidewalk, ignoring the throng of people around them. The older boy had let go of his collar but had a hand on his shoulder to help him keep up. They were walking for several minutes now and when the people began to thin out, he couldn't help but ask him where they are going.

"Oh, so you can talk. I thought you left your tongue back at the station." The boy let go of his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to leave me back there."

"I was but I have this annoying voice in my head that begged me not to."

"So what now?"

"You tell me, you're the one who seems to want something from me."

"I just wanted to play and... and maybe become friends with you... " Akira was embarrassed, he didn't want to sound like he had no friends or something. He had plenty, it's just that they're mostly grown men, old men, and his best friend is his father which is to say the least, pathetic.

"Man, you sound pitiful. Are you telling me, you don't have any?" The boy said as he kept on walking, he seemed to be going with a place in mind and not just walking aimlessly.

"I do but they're a lot older. I want someone my own age." Akira as he was trying to keep up with his pace.

"That's probably because you hang out a lot at your old man's _go_ salon, they are all old men there."

"Not exactly, my father is Touya _Meijin_ and I studied _go_ under him since I was three years old. I didn't care to be with other kids, I just wanted to play _go_."

The boy stopped and turned to face him. "Just wanted to play _go_, huh. You sound just like someone I know. All he wants is to play _go_ too and I must say, you're both nuts." He then resumed his march, leaving Akira standing still.

"Are you going to tell me who you really are now?" Akira quicken his pace to catch up.

"Depends, will you keep me a secret?"

"But why? I don't understand, you're so good. Why would you hide it?"

"Why indeed. If I tell you I don't play _go_, you probably won't believe me."

"Of course not, I played you three times now and you had defeated me every time."

"Yeah I did, didn't I? But if I tell you that wasn't me, again I'm sure you wouldn't believe me."

"Why deny it? Don't you want to be a pro?"

"Pro? I don't even know what that is, other than they must play on a professional level. Do you plan on becoming a pro?"

"I do. I have already taken the preliminary. The final exam will be on February."

"Do _go_ pros make much money? I mean, do you get prize money for winning tournaments and stuff?"

"The prize money for winning the _Meijin_ tournament is 28 million _yen_, the _Kisei_ tournament 3.3 million."

"Huh? Really? That much? Hey, hey, how much are there? How much if you win all of them?"

"There are 8 crowns, the total prize money is 128 million _yen_..."

"Man, I had no idea you could make so much money from _go_... maybe one or two..." The boy looked excited with his mind far off.

"One or two? I don't understand..." Akira was confused, the boy looked like he was talking to someone other than him.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking it wouldn't be too bad to become a pro and grab a few titles or so... and maybe win some of that prize money." He lost the boy again as he seems to be in his own world, when what he said fully hit him and what it meant. Become a pro... grab a few titles... win some prize money? Akira exploded at that.

Akira grabbed the boy's arm turning him to face him. "Those words are an insult to all current pros! There's no way you could be a _go_ player. A real _go_ player would never say something like that!"

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" The boy looked at him eyes wide. He didn't seem to know he just insulted that sacred game in particular and go players in general, which made Akira even more angry.

"Do you realize how hard it is to become a pro? Perseverance, hard work, pain and disappointment! There are those who had risen above such despair yet still failed to reach the height that is needed... I have seen these players at my father's side, yet you... why did I loose to a guy like you?" Akira's face contorted remembering his defeat to this boy.

They stood there facing each other, unmindful of the people curiously watching them as they passed by. The boy just stared at him like he had just gone bananas. He then shrugged his hold off his arm. "Geez! No wonder you can't get any friends, are you always this intense? I was just joking you know... and here I thought that maybe we could play for the whole duration of winter break. I guess that's not possible now. Well, _ja ne_! Maybe I'll see you around again." The boy then started to walk away raising his arm to waive goodbye without looking back.

"Hey wait! You can't just walk away..." Akira walking fast to catch up and when he's about abreast with him, the boy turned his head and grinned at him.

"How about if I run? I wonder if you'll be able to keep up." And the boy burst into a run, laughing.

"Hey no! Don't!" Akira had no choice but to follow him at the same speed. He didn't want to loose the opportunity to play him again, or pass up the chance to know this mysterious prodigy. He's fast, Akira thought, I wouldn't be able to catch up. He had only been running for 3 minutes and he already felt like his lungs are burning. The side walk seems to be slanting upward, and it was beginning to get crowded again. He tried not to loose sight of him but it was difficult with so many people around going in the opposite direction. He lost sight of him when he reached the intersection, he felt pain starting at his right side and not only that but he had began wheezing as well. Akira started to get angry by the minute, this bastard was making a fool of him over and over. He never felt like clobbering someone as he did now. He was just about to give up, there's no way he can find him in this crowd. He stood there for a minute with labored breathing and thinking about how to get home, he didn't have his wallet with him. Guess he'll just have to call the _go_ salon or home and have someone pick him up.

"Touya right? You're sure slow..." The boy tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. Akira did a full 180 degree turn as the boy timed his movement perfectly with his, sliding smoothly past him without Akira seeing him. He probably also waited for the the light to turn green before getting his attention so he would be able to cross the street immediately after that. Smooth bastard, Akira couldn't help thinking.

He followed him across the street towards a very tall _torii_, went past it and on to a waiting escalator taking them to Hie Jinja. Akira was thankful for the escalator, his legs felt like lead and he wouldn't have made it if he had to climb that many steps to reach the shrine. Akira had never visited Hie Jinja before but he knew about it. They went up to it via the south entrance, and Akira appreciated the different kind of trees that dotted the stone covered courtyard. Interconnected buildings formed a large inner courtyard with a _romon_ gate entrance facing east. But they didn't go in to the inner courtyard but instead went around all the way to the north side. There are 3 two storey buildings which serves as shop for tourists and worshipers. The boy he knew as Ryusei sat at the steep narrow stone steps at the side of the first shop with thick ropes for hand hold, it also has a **Do Not Enter** sign by it.

"Sit down, you look like you're about to expire." The boy looked amused.

"I'm not used to running." Akira said, his breathing had eases up a bit.

"I can see that, you're soft." The boy shifted a little to the side to give him room. "Wait here." He stood up again as soon as Akira sat down.

"Where are you going?" Akira automatically tried to get up but the boy pushed him down easily and he fell back.

"Don't worry I'll be right back." He said and promptly left. Akira didn't think he would disappear again, he could have done that already.

The boy returned with a bottle of water for the both of them. Akira was grateful, he didn't think he would be this thirsty. "Thank you." Akira didn't quiet know what to make of the boy. He looks like one of those troublemakers his kind never associate with, and with that bleached hair, he looks like one of those rebellious teenagers he should stay away from. But his action spoke volume, he had a thoughtful side even though his other manners or lack thereof needs to be addressed.

They were sitting side by side and Akira was suddenly besieged with shyness. Now that he got him, so to speak, he didn't quiet know what to say or do. Not one gifted with eloquence, he started to examine the bottle his holding closely, waiting for the other boy to say something first. He was at it for several minutes when a soft whack behind his head made him tumble forward.

"Why you bastard...!" Akira madden by the indignity of it.

"You sure look stupid staring at that bottle. What's so fascinating about it? Are all _go_ players really this weird?" The boy said laughing.

"You... you..." Akira sputtered, he just had about enough of his insults and bad manners. His bottle is still half full and he fired it at the laughing boy and it hit him with a soft thump right at the forehead. Akira's aim was perfect at that distance which wasn't far.

"Ouch! You... that hurts!" The boy complained with one hand rubbing his forehead.

"It's your fault!" Akira felt guilty, he didn't mean to hurt him.

"I wouldn't have guessed you are the violent type." The boy his face in a grimace.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Akira stricken now, the boy started to curl up in a fetal position. He approached him and held out a hand to check him, when he was pulled forward by the sleeve which made him stumble forward, and before he knew it, the boy was behind him with an arm locked around his neck to the point of choking.

"So, let's see if you can get away from this one." Akira could hear the glee from the boy's voice. He tried to get the arm off him with both hands but the boy snaked his other arm around Akira's closest arm twisting it and keeping it pinned to the side.

"Let go... please..." Akira wheezed, he was not used to wrestling other people. In fact, this is the first time he was subjected to such indignity.

"You're no fun at all. Come on, put up some fight, will you?" The boy used his weight and knee to break Akira's stance. Akira fell on his knees and then he was down on the ground, flat on his face. He couldn't get up, the boy had a knee on his back, a hand on the side of his head pushing it to the ground, and another hand twisting his arm pinning it behind his back now. He didn't dare move, the boy had his weight on him and it hurt some.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing to that boy?" Akira could see in his peripheral vision an elderly lady with four other people approaching them.

"Oh him? This is my little brother. I'm just showing him some moves." The boy explained as he got off him.

Akira got up and dusted himself off. He was seeing red, he had never been this angry in his life. He turned and punched the boy at the stomach with all the strength he could muster. He could hear the boy's breath rushed out of him as he doubled over. "Yes, I'm his little brother alright." Akira smiled gratefully at his rescuers and gave the elderly lady a respectful bow. They just stared at him, he didn't look the type to get violent, apparently they were mistaken. They hurried away and left him with the bleached punk, thinking they shouldn't have interfered.

"You're such a violent little prick, do you know that?" The boy groaned still doubled over.

"You started it, mannerless ass." Akira said cooly, he felt a little better now.

"Asshole..." The boy straightened up and walked towards the steep stone steps going up. He was half way when he turned around and faced Akira. "Why are you still following me? Go home already!"

"I... no!" Akira's showed his stubborn visage again. His arm shot out to grab and hold on to the boy's jacket.

"Are we doing this again?" The boy said in exasperation.

"If needs be."

"You're really stubborn... Oh yeah, let's not forget weird."

"I just know what I want. You're the one that's not normal."

"Let go of my jacket, if I wanted to loose you I would have done it at the intersection." He then turned and resumed his climb.

"Are you sure we should be up here? There's a **Do Not Enter** sign at the foot of the steps." Akira still holding on to the jacket unconsciously.

"I do not know about you, certainly you shouldn't be here, you know." The boy successfully pried Akira's hand off his jacket. It didn't matter to Akira since he was following him closely now. They've reached the top and he could see the front of a very traditional Japanese house. There's a huge statue of a monkey on one side, the top half of the tall sanno bamboo trees from below hid the house from the public view. Plum trees and cherry trees abound too, the ground was covered with grass and a natural stone walkway leads to the entrance. Three sets of thick nylon ropes bigger than his arm serves as protective rings and railings around the hill. Akira found the place quiet beautiful and magical. A serene place like this in the middle of a big bustling city, is just astonishing.

"What do you mean by that? You shouldn't be here too." Akira argued. He was scared but also a little bit excited at the same time. He had never done anything illegal before.

"I'll be breaking and entering government property pretty soon. Are you sure you want to be here? If we get caught, what will your family and friends say?" The boy taunted. "Now, go home!" The boy pushed him away.

"No... I... Please let me come with you." Akira decided he wants to stay. He didn't understand why but he didn't want to leave, even if he looks like trouble.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." They then proceeded to go around the back, and stopped when they stood before a thick and solid looking narrow wooden door. Akira could see it has an electronic door lock. "Go back to the front, make sure no one's around." The boy ordered him.

"I'm sure no one's around." Akira immediately replied. He wanted to see how he would pick an electronic lock.

"I said make sure, now go!" The boy pushed him again and he didn't have a choice but to acquiesce. It felt like he'd been pushed a lot lately.

"No one's around, alright?" Akira just took a quick look and came back immediately right after. The boy was grinning at him holding the door open for him to enter. "How did you do it?" Akira really wanted to know. "What if there are other security measures put in place inside?" Akira suddenly got worried when the door closed behind them. The dark narrow stairs made him have second thoughts, he never thought he'd be afraid of the dark.

"Boo!" Akira jumped as he felt the boy's breath close to his ear, startling him.

"Don't do that!" He felt him went past him.

"What's the matter, afraid?" The voice taunted, he could only see his silhouette in the dark.

"I'm not, you just startled me which was your intention." Akira said defensively but he was beginning to have doubts. What does he really know about this boy?

When they reached the landing, the boy suddenly grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. He was leaning forward towards him with both hands on either side of him. He couldn't see him clearly but his eyes glittered, he looked straight at them and he felt suddenly scared. It felt like someone elses eyes. "Tell me do you believe in ghosts?" Akira's heart thumped crazily, is the boy trying to scare him off? Because if he is, he's doing a real good job at it. If it wasn't for his damn pride he would have certainly run.

"I've never seen one..." Akira whispered softly, trying to prevent his voice from cracking.

"Do you want to leave? You can you know, I won't stop you." The boy whispered back, his tone encouraging him to do it. It was a mistake, it made Akira straightened his resolve to stay instead.

"I want to stay." Akira put up a hand and pushed back, suddenly he forgot what he was afraid of in the first place. The spell was broken when his hand made contact with another human being. The darkness didn't hold power over him, he wasn't alone after all.

"You're a stupid kid." The boy grumbled and turned his back on him and opened a door. The light from the other room really made Akira felt stupid. The boy held the door open for him and he went through it without fear. He was surprised at the room; it was very neat, the wooden floor shiny, he couldn't see any dust anywhere, it was full of calligraphy, scrolls and what seems to be old paintings. Faint smell of incense and what seems to be scented wax filled the air. The light from the afternoon sun made the room very cozy and pleasant as it hits the bamboo blinds which was half closed. "Come." The boy motioned him over to the window and he could see it then, a traditional _goban_ with two shiny _goke_ on top. The boy moved the _goban_ away from the wall towards the light, he then went to a cupboard and removed two pillows and handed one to him.

"Are we going to play?" Akira smiled at the boy for the first time.

"Of course, isn't this why you've been following me? You're so nuts about it, you have _go_ in the head."

"We wouldn't get in trouble for this, would we?"

"You should have thought about that before you followed me. Now it's too late to worry about it, don't you think?" The boy said as he sat down and pushed the pillow under him. Akira followed suit. "Let's not waste our time, you take black." As he handed him the _goke _with black stones. "So, can you see it? Can you see the stain?"

"What stain? Where?" Akira was confused, he didn't see any stain of anything anywhere. Although he could see dust motes floating in the air as the goban reflected the light from the afternoon sun.

"I guess not. OK let's start, _onegaishimasu_."

"_Onegaishimasu_." Akira said respectfully with a slight bow toward his opponent. Akira felt really happy for the first time since he met this boy. He was always wondering about him, where did he come from, where did he learn _go, _how did he become so good at it, and why show up now? And most of all, why keep disappearing? What secrets was he hiding? All these things only made him want to know him more. And now, here they are, in what seemed to be a secret magical place, playing with the game he loves so much was just too much for him to take in. It showed in his face, the shine in his eyes, the hint of a smile on his lips.

After 30 minutes, Akira could feel the pressure the game was having on him. This boy is really good, he knew that but those games felt like they were so long ago that he forgot what it felt like to play him. He was truly thankful to play him again, maybe he'll pay homage to the gods of this shrine afterwards.

"What are you so happy about? You're losing you know." The boy sounded baffled.

"I'm happy you finally decided to play me again." Akira flashed him another smile.

"Ugh! Stop smiling at me, you're giving me the creeps." The boy winced.

"Will you tell me your real name now?"

"It's Hikaru and I'm not gonna tell you my last name so don't ask."

"I'm called..."

"You're Touya, I know it already."

"Call me Akira instead, it's unfair for you if I call you by your first name. You're older after all."

"Are we on first name basis now?"

"Why not? We are friends now, right?"

"I don't even call my close buddies by their first name."

"Good. But you will call me by my first name." Akira's face brooked no argument.

"You're a bossy bit of goods, do you know that?"

xxxxxxxx

They played until the sun's light was low on the horizon, it'll be dark soon so they decided to stop. It was already 6:30 in the evening, if it wasn't for the fact that they were on a much higher ground they wouldn't have seen what color the stones were, while putting them back to their respective receptacle. Akira stood up and looked around when he noticed another door.

"Where does that door leads to?" Akira wanted to know.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but it leads to the main house if you must know. You wanna explore it?"

"No, father will be worried if I come home late."

"Then let's go, if we don't move fast, we'll surely be late."

"When can I see you again?"

"You want to see me again that bad, huh?"

"I was just... I didn't mean..." Akira was thankful it was dark or Hikaru would have seen his face turning bright red.

"Ha ha ha! Teasing you is really fun. I know what you meant." Hikaru chuckling now at Akira's discomfort. They went out the way they came in with Akira following him behind. Akira looked back at the house and felt a little bit nostalgic, he hurried and caught up with Hikaru as he started going down the steep narrow stone steps. It was eerily quiet now, the crowd of people visiting the shrine were all gone, the three shops at the foot of the steps had closed already. They exited at the back gate entrance west side of the shrine. A series of bright red _Inari Sando torii_ gates formed a tunnel over the flight of stairs, the banners were hanging limply, there was no wind at the moment. This shrine is truly beautiful, he felt regretful he never visited it before. Maybe if he had visited this shrine from time to time, he would've met Hikaru earlier. He's way too familiar with it, so he is sure he comes here a lot.

xxxxxxxx

It took them less than ten minutes to reach Akasaka-mitsuke Train Station. Hikaru went to the vending machine and bought them some juice and sweet cakes. He was not really fond of sweet stuff but he just realized he was hungry when Hikaru gave it to him. They walked for about 6 minutes to reach their destination. Hikaru had bought him his ticket to Setagaya, he made a mental note to pay him back.

"Come on, it's almost 7:12 your train will be going." They were by the door of the waiting train and Hikaru tried to push him into it.

"Wait!" He hang on to him. "When will I see you again? Next week...?" Akira felt desperate again.

"No, stupid. Tomorrow, wait for me by the stone steps with the **Do Not Enter** sign at ten, unless you have something else planned, next week is fine."

"No! Tomorrow is fine, I'll see you at ten then." Akira allowed himself to be pushed inside the waiting train. The door closed not a moment sooner and it went past the train platform in a whiz.

He tried to find a seat, he was glad it was winter break, there's less people than it should have been. He found a seat and took out the small cake in his pocket. He opened the wrapper and started eating it. Not bad, he thought, he must really be hungry to think that. He finished eating it in two bites and finished his juice in no time. Twelve minutes later, he arrived in Sangenjaya and had to change train. Ten minutes later after boarding the train, he arrived at his final destination. He looked at the clock it was already 7:42 pm. He was always home by nine so 7:42 was not late but he was usually with his father, so he was wondering if he'd get in trouble. Akira didn't really think so, he had never been in trouble before, and he didn't think he did anything wrong. He decided not to worry and started walking towards home.

xxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Akira was at the gate of his home opening it. He wanted to go straight to the kitchen, he was seriously getting hungry now. He hadn't had anything since lunch and that cake served only to whet his appetite. I guess I have to greet father first but maybe he's not home yet, he thought. He took off his shoes and placed them to the side neatly, he could see his father's shoes and other familiar ones lining up in their designated place. I guess father's home with his study group, he thought.

He walked softly through the hallway, several yellow bright lamps mounted on the wall made the entry way welcoming. He crossed the main hall past the stairs, and when he was in front of the room which was used for the study group, he sat down in _seiza_ and rapped on the _shoji_ sliding panel. "Come in." He recognized his father's voice.

"It's just me father. I'd rather not. I won't be joining the study group tonight, if you don't mind." Akira said politely, he can't wait to go to the kitchen. He expected his father to give him leave already when he heard several hurried footsteps approaching the door and it made him jumped. The door slid open and he found himself looking up at his father with Ogata at his side. The others in the study group looked surprised at the bizarre behavior of the the _Meijin_ and Ogata. This was not the first time Akira won't be joining them, so they didn't see the big deal of it. He's a prodigy, it would matter little whether he joined them tonight or not.

"Akira, where have you been...?" His father asked with concern.

"Were you with that boy...?" Ogata had the look like he wanted to shake the information out of him.

"I..." Akira didn't quiet know what to say. Hikaru wants his identity secret, he knew that much. He felt really privileged to be in on it, and it's not his secret to divulge. Besides, he hadn't told him much of anything but his name. And that place, it's their secret place. He can't tell them about that, it's like Neverland like in the Peter Pan story.

"I'm sorry father, I can't tell you." Akira said apologetically.

His father stared at him for a long time, debating what to do. He's a patient man, he had no doubt Akira will tell him soon enough. All he needed to do was give Akira time, he trusted the boy after all. For one so young, he had a strong sense of right and wrong, he brought him up that way, and he is so sure Akira will never do anything wrong.

"Go on ahead then. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No father, I was just going to the kitchen."

"Alright, are you sure you don't want to join us after you're done?"

"No, I'm really tired." Akira remembered all the exertion he just went through.

"I'll see you in the morning, son. You may go." His father slid the panel shut, he could hear Ogata trying to change his father's mind to question him more forcefully as to where he had been. Akira stood up and proceeded to the kitchen, his mother would be there. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to his mother's cooking.

(End of Chapter10)


	11. Treading on the still water

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter11: Treading on the still water.**

Hikaru was still standing on the platform of the train station looking at the train bound for Sangenjaya as it disappeared from view. "Sai, I hope we're doing the right thing here."

"What are you so worried about, Hikaru? What's so bad that could happen in playing that boy?"

"Is it really alright for you to have me get all the credit for your skill?"

"I don't have a choice, Hikaru. I consider it blessing enough to be able to play, I will not ask for more."

"Well it's not alright with me, it's wrong somehow. Funny though, I would never have thought I would think that, not in a million years. But it kinda dawned on me while playing Yuuichi _san_. I am not comfortable with that respect he had for me, knowing that it was really for you."

"Then let me teach you this game, Hikaru. As my disciple, my _go_ will truly be your own."

"Me? Learn _go_? You're joking right? I already get the gist of it but I'm not like you or that kid, Touya. I don't think I have the talent for it."

"Hikaru, that boy or I wasn't born with the knowledge of how to play _go_, it was taught to us."

"Come on, Sai. Not all people have the same aptitude for it or you wouldn't have been able to kick your opponent's asses so easily all the time."

"That is true, but didn't you ever wonder why of all people I got attached to you?"

"Not really, no. I figured I was just unlucky."

"Hikaruuu..."

Hikaru chuckled. "Sorry Sai, I couldn't help taking a crack at you when you're this serious. Well, let's go or I'll never hear the end of it if I'm late again."

"We're not taking the train, Hikaru?"

"Nah, I'm going to run. Agatsuki _sempai_ said, I need to run to increase my stamina. He has me running around the tracks everyday now after school remember?"

"Yes, I like running too. I can see more of the scenery than when riding a train."

"Says the guy who practically has me as his personal ride. Well, let's be on our way then."

xxxxxxxx

Hikaru made it home in about 35 minutes, his family was already in the middle of having dinner. "Sorry, almost made it."

"Where have you been? And why are you so sweaty in this weather?" Akari asked but Hikaru could tell she was not really interested about the details.

"Running, nowhere in particular. Just gotta run." Hikaru replied vaguely.

"Hikaru, next time try to make it on time? Oh and Takeo _chan_ called, he said he needs to talk to you, and please wipe your face."

"Sorry." Hikaru grabbed the dish rag from the handle of the refrigerator and started to wipe his face with it. "I tried mom, I really did. I'm not fast enough yet. I need to run more often."

"Ughhh! That's just gross. Hikaru use a clean a towel for crying out loud, not that. And put that in the hamper, I'm certainly not going to use that until it's washed." Akari's face mirrored her disgust.

"What is this about running? Are you joining the track team?"

"Don't joke dad, why would I wanna do that?"

"Then what is it about running? The train would have been faster."

"Agatsuki _sempai_ from the _kendo_ club says, I need to do it to get me into shape."

"Son, you play basketball. I'm sure you're in shape."

"Dad, your one and only son is being slotted to become the next captain of the _kendo_ club. I need to be stronger, faster, and tougher than the rest of of the club members. You all know I've never practiced _kendo_ before, I need to catch up to their level and surpass it. I don't want to disappoint my captain." Hikaru said acting pompously, trying to divert their attention from where he had been and what he had been doing.

"I would really like to know, how'd that happen. Who did you bribe Hikaru?" Akari asked suspicious.

"_Oneechan_, why can't you just believe that your brother is simply awesome?" Hikaru posing in regal manner, nose in the air.

"I think you should sit down and eat. Your stomach is affecting your brain."

Hikaru grinned and sat down. "I must admit, I am hungry. What are we having?"

"Your favorite; _gyoza_, _udon_, and _yakitori_." Akari grinned in reply.

"Wait a minute, those are your favorites not mine. Hey mom, why _udon_ and not _ramen_?"

"Because you were not here and your sister was."

"I knew you're gonna say that, I like _yakitori_ anyway." Hikaru helped himself with a large serving of rice and grabbed several sticks of the _yakitori_, he was so hungry he could eat a horse.

xxxxxxx

After washing the dishes, Hikaru was on the phone. He wished his parents would buy him a cell phone but his father is against it and so is his mom. Really, those two belongs to the twilight zone. Akari got hers when she was in her 2nd year in middle school, seeing that her grades were excellent. Hikaru did well too since he really worked hard for it to enter Sumida. He figured he's going to get his next year depending on his grades. He could save for it and buy the phone himself but he would still need his parents to co-sign for a contract, and prepaid is out of the question since it would cost him an arm an a leg.

Hikaru only had a moment to wait when he heard Shibuya's voice on the other end. "Hey Shibuya, what's up?"

"Shindou, I was waiting for your call."

"Really? You missed me?"

"Don't be an idiot. Hey, how'd you like to go to a party with me? I already asked Tagami and he said yes."

"Well, what's the occassion and who's party is it? I know it's not your birthday."

"Don't you ever go to a _bonenkai_?" Shibuya asked exasperated.

"I just made it to middle school, gimme a break. My father does cause of his job and probably you too because your family's rich."

"Alright, alright but can you come?"

"Why? I bet it'll probably be all grown ups there and maybe a few or no kids at all."

"Exactly, I'd be bored to death. I already asked mother if I could take two of my best buds and she said yes to keep me occupied. She knows I don't like parties but my grandfather is hosting it and my mother would burst a blood vessel if the whole family is not there. She wants to be on my grandfather's good side."

"I would love to come but I would have to ask for mom's permission. When is it?"

"December 28 and I will ask Mitsuko _san_ myself, so don't worry about it Shindou."

"Oh alright. Crap! But that's two days from now!"

"So? I don't see the problem. You don't have anything going on there, do you?"

"N... no, no but it's just that it's rather sudden. I would've preferred you informed me much earlier." Hikaru stuttered a bit.

"My mother sprung it up on me too. If I'd known I would have gone to my relatives to escape."

"Maybe that's why she didn't tell you sooner. Formal or casual?"

"Just don't wear jeans or t-shirt. It's not formal but slacks and shirt are preferred."

"Sounds boring already. What about Tagami? Did he say anything?"

"He didn't want to come at first but I convinced him to."

"What would you have done if I had refused?"

"Two things but since you're coming there's no need to get to it now."

"Man, you're baaad..."

"Alright, Shindou. Be ready at five o'clock on that day, I'll come pick you up."

"You're so sure my mom would allow me to go?"

"When did she ever refused me? She trusts me more than she trusts you, you know."

"Awww shut up. She's just being polite."

"Ha ha ha! Alright Shindou, I'll see you then and don't you dare change your mind."

"Alright already, bye you ass." Hikaru could still hear Shibuya laughing as he put down the receiver.

xxxxxxx

"Hey Sai! Looks like we're going to be busy this week." Hikaru as he prepared for bed.

"I'm so excited Hikaru, we're going to some kind of gathering right?"

"Yeah, it's a year end forgetting party. Seems to me just an excuse for drinking. People are drunk all the time this time of year."

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking, Hikaru?"

"I doubt they'll give us any _sake_, Sai. No one would be doing any _karaoke_ too, I bet my ass on that. It's Shibuya's grandfather after all, he's loaded and a bit of a tight ass."

"_Karaoke_?"

"It's just singing, Sai." Hikaru didn't really want to explain the whole of it.

"What about that boy, Akira?"

"What about him? You'll still play him don't worry about that OK? You will have your chance to play him again."

"And then what, Hikaru? Will we disappear again?"

"Of course not, but I would rather we do this slow Sai. That kid is a little bit intense, if you hadn't noticed."

"He's just passionate about _igo_, Hikaru. He reminds me a little of me."

"Only a little? I know your personality is completely opposite; you're childish while that kid is too formal until he explodes..." Hikaru chuckled at that. "But your pursuit of that game has cross the line of the impossible, you already kicked the bucket and yet here you are still playing. And that kid's pursuit of it is bordering on the insane. I mean, would you just follow anyone because their _go_ is superior than yours?" And just as quickly he added, "Don't answer that." Hikaru already suspected Sai would probably do the same.

"But I want to play him everyday." Sai wailed at the injustice of it.

"Sai, we have to clean house before the New Year arrives, it's tradition. And the New Year is spend with your family. Touya will be doing the same thing, he won't be meeting us himself. Didn't you do the same back then? Don't tell me the people didn't do stuff like this in your time?

"Yes, I believe we did. Although I don't remember cleaning anything but..."

"Somebody probably cleaned house for you Sai. You probably didn't notice because you're playing _go_ too much, it rot your brain."

"Hikaruuu..."

xxxxxxx

The next day, Hikaru arrived at Hie Jinja a few minutes past ten. He took the west entrance up through the many red Inari _torii _gates keeping to the side so Akira wouldn't see him in case he was already there. There is another steep stairs just identical with the other stairs they used yesteday hidden by the side of the third or first building of the three shops, depending on which entrance you use. It's not exactly hidden but you won't see it if you don't look up and see the thick ropes used for hand hold. The bushes and a few trees kept it out people's attention.

Hikaru was up the small hill of his grandpa's domain and was looking down on Akira. He was sitting on the third step and kept checking his watch, stood up looking at the crowd of people probably trying to spot him. A lot of people are already there at the shrine, not surprising for Hikaru. It's always like this when New Year is coming close, although it's not yet officially _hatsumoude_, some people starts their visits early. They want to visit as many shrine as they could, praying for safety, good health and good fortune. Hikaru didn't really see the point, but then again he doesn't see the point in anything. He's a typical modern kid raised in _anime_, _manga_ and video games.

Hikaru crept down slowly and sat two steps away from Akira. He would have wanted to get much closer but he didn't want to risk it and ruin the surprise. The sun was rising high on their left and with the many trees, the only shadows cast was of the trees. Hikaru wanted to laugh out loud, he could feel the other's anger at this distance.

"Hikaru, you shouldn't do this you know. It's really very rude not to announce yourself."

"Oh come on, Sai. Don't be such a goody two shoes, this is fun."

"Oh the poor boy, I think he's getting angry."

"How do you know?"

"He looks stiff, and his hands are clenched in a fist."

"You're right. Do you think he would get violent again?"

"Well, I wouldn't blame him if he kick your ass, as you always put it Hikaru."

xxxxxxx

Akira was almost at the end of his patience. They agreed 10 AM and it's almost 10:30, Akira was wondering if he made a fool of him again. Akira is one of those punctual individual, if you say ten then you'd better be there by ten unless you're dying. His blood pressure was rising by the minute and when he glanced at his watch again and saw 10:35, he exploded. "That bastard, that stupid bastard, mannerless stupid bastard, asshole..." Akira was so angry, he ran out of epithet which are not many to begin with.

"Hey! You forgot jerk, dope, twit, scumbag, twerp, rat, louse, pig, meathead, dickhead..."

"Hikaru!" Akira almost jump out of his skin. He didn't notice his arrival. He expected him to appear in front of him, not behind.

"What are you on about, Touya? I've been sitting here forever but you never noticed."

"You could have called out but you're always making fun of me!" Akira still angry.

"Now, now you're blaming me for your inattention. It's not my fault if you're an easy mark." Hikaru chuckled.

"Stop it, stop making fun of me!" Akira looks like he's at the end of his rope.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry OK? I couldn't help it." Hikaru looks like meant it and it pacified Akira a bit. He came and that was what's important.

"Are we going to play up there again?" Akira asked not sure, with so many people, the house on top of that hill may not be empty.

"We can't, they're doing the seasonal purification up there before it gets really busy. We can go to your father's _go_ salon, they're not there at this time, right?"

"I'm not sure, he comes when he has nothing to do at the Go Association. But he usually comes at around five and play teaching games with some of his stronger customers. Except for Thursday in which we go home by six for his study group."

"What about that other guy? The one in white suit and glasses."

"You mean Ogata _sensei_? He is always with father. He was father's student after all. Why are you asking?"

"I just find them weird, no offense meant." Hikaru mumbled.

"Hikaru, are you Sai?" Akira asked softly.

Hikaru looked Akira straight in the eye. "I already told you my name. And believe me when I say, I'm not Sai."

"Do you know who he is?" Akira not ready to let it go. His gut told him, he's linked to Sai if he's not Sai.

"I don't know of any person alive by that name. This I swear to the gods of this shrine. Who is this person to you, anyway?"

"He played internet _go_ and the amateurs went crazy about him. They want to know if he's a pro but so far no one has a clue to who he is."

"What makes you think he's me?"

"Captain." It was Akira this time who look at Hikaru squarely in the eye. "He said his level is captain, and so did you."

"There is such thing as coincidence, you know." Hikaru didn't even blink.

"But you must admit, it's a chance in million for it to be another person." Akira persisted.

"Why is that?"

"Both play _go_, both undefeated, Sai hides in the net, and you hide under many names. You were Ichigo, Ryusei and now Hikaru. You could also easily be Sai."

"I never said I was undefeated."

"Yes you did. In that school tournament, you said you've never been defeated. Everyone heard you and they were talking about you long after your team left."

"Touya..."

"I told you to call me Akira."

"Akira, I'm not Sai." Hikaru said softly but firmly.

"Alright, if you say so." Akira said with finality but he still had his doubts. His instinct told him Hikaru is Sai, but he didn't want to push it. He didn't want Hikaru to feel threatened and disappear again.

"OK, now that we got that out of the way, let's go." Hikaru grinned and Akira find it amazing that Hikaru could switch from being serious just awhile ago into his other gregarious self.

xxxxxxx

They were at the Tokyo Station 15 minutes later and made it to the _go_ salon in five. Akira greeted Ichikawa automatically and proceeded to the very back where they'd played before. Hikaru just grinned at the bewildered girl.

"I know, I know. It's 500 _yen_ for kids, right?" Hikaru couldn't help taking a crack at her.

"Hikaru, I already said you don't have to pay." Akira heard him, but apparently he didn't get the joke.

"I was just joking Touya."

"It's Akira."

"Right."

Hikaru sat down opposite Akira, there were a few people playing and didn't even look up to who's coming or going. They were so absorbed in their own game, Hikaru observed. "_Nigiri_?" Akira asked.

"Let's just do rock paper scissor, it's faster. If you win you'll get white.

They did just that and Akira got black. He made the first move and Sai didn't even take a few seconds to respond. He was really itching to play Akira, it made Hikaru wants to laugh. These two are really birds of the same feather. Akira had made a corner opening and Hikaru could tell this is going to be a slaughter again. Sai, is like a sly fox. He was making an approach move to capture the black stones and even if Sai has _sente_ black would still win. But then again this is Sai, he hopes Akira wouldn't fall for it.

Hikaru was bored to tears already, thirty minutes had passed and they're still on the same corner. Hikaru had an idea of what Sai was up to, he really didn't question why is that. He just thought it was because Sai is sharing his mind and that's why. Sai only need his left hand so Hikaru slowly took the small mp3 player he had on his pocket with his right hand, turned it on and put one earbud to his right ear listening to an audiobook, Shibuya downloaded for him. He knew this was going to happen so came prepared.

Hikaru didn't really pay much attention to the game, but he did notice that they had moved from one corner to all over the place. Almost two hours had passed so Hikaru paused his player. "Hey Sai! What are you doing? End it already, you're giving him more rope to hang himself. He will notice and will be angry."

"But Hikaruuu, it's really enjoyable playing him. He's brilliant, most players would fall for my traps but he instinctively notice them. He's really good but not quiet there yet, and to think he's only a boy. Ahhh, I can't wait until he's grown. He would be a very formidable opponent then."

"You want to play him like that? What if you loose?"

"It's not about winning or losing Hikaru. It's all about the game, you can only play at your best with a worthy opponent. What I mean is, how would you like to play basketball with someone who's not good at it. You'll always win but you will not enjoy the game."

"I think I understand if you put it like that. I wouldn't want to play someone lame either. But Sai don't make it obvious you're just playing with him. He'll think I'm looking down on him and he would be royally pissed."

"I wasn't planning on it, Hikaru. I'll win by six or eight moku, that should prevent him from suspecting us."

xxxxxxx

Sai ended the game winning by eight _moku_, Akira was not surprised anymore he was defeated. He would have been more surprised if he won. They decided to take a break, Hikaru was complaining loudly he was starving. They argued a bit where to eat at first, Hikaru wanted _ramen_ but Akira was flatly against that idea. There's a small cafe in the area and Akira wanted to go there. Hikaru was grumbling all the way but since Akira was paying, he really had no say. Akira felt smug, he may loose at _go_ against him but not at this at least not today. Although he would not admit to that, not even to himself.

They returned to the _go_ salon an hour later and started on another game promptly. Really these two are truly possessed, they can't wait to kick each other's asses. Hikaru like before pass the time listening to the story of a boy who was from another world, put into this world to hide him from his enemies until he's grown and ready to assume his grandfather's throne. Apparently his father was poisoned and this was what led to his grandfather's decision to hide him. Hikaru was so engrossed in the story he didn't even notice the time flew by. His left hand went through the motion of placing the stones over the _goban_ without his attention.

Two hours had passed since they started and the story was getting interesting. Although it wasn't an original plot the boy's adventures on earth was quiet disastrous in a funny way. Instead of a cool hero, the boy was nerdy and accidents always happen everytime he's around. Hikaru couldn't wait until he was unleashed to his enemies. They would probably shoot themselves instead of him. Hikaru was so absorbed by the story, he didn't realize a storm was brewing in front of him.

Akira had already resigned but Hikaru hadn't heard him and actually tuned out Sai. He didn't realize he can do that. Instead of acknowledging Akira's resignation he glanced at the board and placed a stone, his mind and Sai were in sync but Sai's voice seems so far away. A loud bang on the table got not just his attention but everyone there in the _go_ salon too. Hikaru looked up to find Akira standing up looming over him and grabbed at the earbud on his right ear.

"You... you... you're not taking me seriously!" Akira hollered, trembling with anger the earbud in his hand. He'd never felt this insulted before.

"Hey, you lost didn't you? That's not serious enough for you, Touya?" Hikaru as usual not thinking before opening his mouth.

"I told you to call me Akira!" Akira screamed at him. The customers who knew Akira as cool and polite couldn't believe it.

"Alright! Akira _chaaan_..." Hikaru yelled back, pouring gasoline to the flames.

It was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Hikaru had made fun of him since this morning. No, scratch that. Hikaru had been making a fool of him since the beginning. Akira grabbed a handful of stones and threw it at Hikaru who tried to dodge them unsuccessfully. "You... you..." Akira couldn't think of anything to say, he was so angry he was choking on it.

"Jerk?" Hikaru supplied the word for him.

"You jerk!"

"Scumbag?"

"You scumbag!"

"Dickhead?"

"You dickhead!"

"Akira!" A booming voice interrupted them. Akira cringed at the sound of it and Hikaru turned to look but he already guessed whose it was before he even saw him basing on Akira's reaction to it. Hikaru stood up, he's so in for it now but he didn't want to run and leave Akira as shit hits the fan. Just his luck, it's those two guys again. They must be joined at the hip.

"Father... I..." Akira looks like he's about to cry. Touya senior looks forbidding and very displeased.

"It's my fault, I goaded him into it. I had lots of practice, he never stood a chance." Hikaru felt guilty.

"I can see that. My son leads a very sheltered life and never met anything like you before. But I'm still disappointed at this kind of behavior."

"I'm sorry father, I... I was angry but still my behavior is inexcusable."

"Oh lighten up will you? You're a kid, it's excusable. If he doesn't excuse you then I will."

"Brat." The other guy put in his two cents.

"Ogata _san_." Hikaru acknowledged the guy.

"You know me?" Ogata was surprised at that.

"Just your name, Akira mentioned you."

"You're very bold, excuse Akira if his father won't? What ego."

"So? We're friends." Hikaru turned and put his arm around Akira's shoulder. "Right? Akira _chaaan_?"

Akira was still angry, and didn't like to be called that. He couldn't stop himself elbowing Hikaru in the middle. Hikaru doubled over but took only a few seconds to recover. "It seems we have to work more on our friendship." Hikaru wheezed a little.

"Father, I'm sorry!" Akira stricken that he did something out of character again.

"What are you apologizing to him for?" Hikaru's hand still on the sore spot on his middle. "I'm the one you should say sorry to."

"Hikaru, maybe we should go. You're not helping the situation." Sai couldn't help but interfere. He would've like to stay and play these guys but it seems it's impossible for now.

"You know what, I'm going. I'm sorry for goading Akira into doing something displeasing to you. I'm sure he'll revert back into what he was once, when I leave. So Akira, I'll see you when I see you. _Ja ne_!"

Hikaru lit out of there as fast as he could like before. But unlike before, he could hear Akira running after him but he didn't look back. He kept running faster and faster until all he could hear was his own breathing.

xxxxxxx

Hikaru reached Shinjuko two hours later. He could have cleared home in less time than that but he wasn't really in a hurry. He wanted to let Sai see all the festive decorations made by the shops and offices that owned or leased the buildings. Christmas is not a national holiday and although Christians are only about 1% in Japan, it curiously caught on. Everyone celebrates Christmas, and he must admit, he loves Christmas cake and Santa.

It was about 7:30 PM when he arrived home. He was in time to set the table, his father was running a bit late probably got caught up in his work. His mother told him that Shibuya will come pick him up at five on the 28th and that she will get his clothes ready for him. His mom knows Shibuya comes from a wealthy family and she didn't want Hikaru to look too shabby for that party.

xxxxxxx

"Hikaru, when are we going to play Akira again?"

"When everything's calm again. I think I just disturbed the hornets nest, will let them settle first. Don't worry Sai, we know where to find him." Hikaru said sleepily.

"You were at your worst there, Hikaru. You should just have let Akira apologize gracefully."

"What's so graceful about it. He looked like he's about to cry."

"Yes, but you made everything worse."

"Had to do it, they will blame me for his lapse of conduct. His father will forgive him more easily knowing it was my fault and not Akira's."

"Ohhh Hikaruuu... Did you purposely do it? You wanted to take all the blame and spare Akira. Oh, how noble. Hikaru I love you more and more." Sai was gushing like an idiot.

Hikaru sat up at that. "Sai, you shut up. I'm not that nice, their attitude just pisses me off. No wonder Akira doesn't have any friends."

"Alright Hikaru, you go back to sleep now." Sai didn't sound offended at Hikaru's manner of speech anymore. Either he understood Hikaru better now or he just got used to it. But he was happy, Hikaru may be rough on the outside but his heart is in the right place.

"Goodnight Sai, we'll talk in the morning. I have an idea of how we can play go all time without having to resort to internet. But you may not like it, if you don't like it just tell me and we'll find another way." Hikaru buried himself inside his cocoon.

"Really Hikaru? What, what?" Sai excited.

"Tomorrow, OK? Now lemme sleep." Hikaru was tired from his marathon that day and fell asleep immediately.

"I know what it is, Hikaru. I put that suggestion into your head. I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I know you don't want to play but I want to teach you my _go_. My _go_, your _go_, someday nobody will be able to tell them apart. You will truly be Sai then." Sai felt lonely.

"Sai..." Hikaru mumbled in his sleep. "Don't feel sad or I'll be sad too."

"Hikaruuu..."

(End of Chapter11)


	12. The consequence of fate

**SHADOWY GO**

**Chapter12: The consequence of fate.**

Hikaru and Tagami were dumbstrucked when they arrived at the place, they'd never imagined such magnificence. They knew the old man was rich but they didn't realize he was this rich.

"Maaaa! Shibuya... are you sure we should be here?" Tagami whined a bit. His family was by no means poor but still the grandeur of the place was intimidating to him.

"Geez Shibuya! Are we still in Japan?" Hikaru's eyes as large as saucers.

"You two, don't be ridiculous." Shibuya with a snort. "My grandfather doesn't live here, it's company owned. Of course he owns the company but... this is just a showplace, alright?"

"Then who's the lucky bastard that gets to live here if your grandpa doesn't?" Hikaru asked as the car slid smoothly onto the paved driveway past the automatic double sliding gate. The two steel gates slid shut as their vehicle went past it.

It was still quiet a distance from the gate to the main house but they could spot the blue roof of the white mansion, all the large windows illuminated in soft yellow bright lights.

"Nobody lives here, there's not even a single guard. There are surveillance cameras everywhere though and alarms in place and it's monitored by a security company. They will alert the police if something happens."

"Hikaru, I can't believe nobody lives in this beautiful place. Look at that vast exquisite garden I can see it's very well kept." Sai put in knowingly.

"Yeah Shibuya, how come the garden is in great shape. Someone took care of 'em."

"You noticed that?" Shibuya was impressed. Hikaru usually just took explanation at face value.

"My grandfather has some sort of arrangement with landscape architect students, they can play as much as they want with the outdoor space provided they also maintain the garden in good condition."

The car circled around a large four tiered water fountain before it completely stopped before an entryway which looks like a roof with four pillars with some fancy design. They got out of the car not waiting for the driver to open it, and didn't even notice the car leaving.

"Hhhmmm... really, you're grandpa is so smart. He can surely beat my old man in business strategy with one hand tied behind his back."

Tagami sighed, his father started a construction company right after he graduated in college. It was doing well and his father was making quiet a name for himself. He admired his father but as his first born he was always compared to his father's younger self and he didn't really measure up. His father had been a captain in the swim team when he was in high school but still good with other sports, and he was always at the top five in his school and that didn't change when he went to college.

Tagami on the other hand was mediocre when it comes to academics. He had to study his butt off just to get good grades. So when he discovered that his old man was no good in basketball, he embraced the sport with a passion. He loved his father but he sometimes wished he wasn't so perfect. He disguised his feelings of inferiority with a happy-go-lucky attitude. Most people thought he had plenty of friends but the truth was he only have Shindou and Shibuya.

He liked Shindou best since he didn't have to watch his words or actions around him. It was Shindou's innocence he liked most coupled with that rough attitude, he felt people won't be looking at him too closely. Shibuya on the other hand came from old money, at least on his mother's side. She married the company lawyer arranged by Shibuya's grandfather, of course. Shibuya's father was not some lame lawyer either or he wouldn't have been hand-picked by the boss to be his son-in-law.

Tagami sighed, he also really liked Shibuya. There couldn't be anyone more nicer. Compared to Shindou, Shibuya was sharp and refine but the two think alike. They didn't have the same likes or dislikes, but they agree on most things. They didn't even have to discuss or talk about stuff because it's already understood. And he would have to talk his head off because if he didn't it would suddenly become very quiet. And he felt Shibuya could see right through him and it would fluster him. Without Shindou he wondered if he and Shibuya would've become close friends.

"What are you gripin' about Tagami? Shibuya's grandpa just happened to be born first. Just give it a few more years, I'm sure your dad will be able to catch up." Hikaru said laughingly.

"Shindou's right, and it was my great great grandfather that started the business and it has already become very large and successful when my grandfather took over."

"Yep, no sense in comparing the two and I don't even want to. Right Shibuya?" Shindou nudged his friend.

"Right." Shibuya nodded.

"OK, so what are we doing exactly in this party?" Hikaru asked, he hope nothing's expected of him other than eat.

"It's alright Shindou, you don't have to sit with anyone if you don't want to. It's buffet style and you can find a spot to hide with your food." Shibuya smiled.

"Are there anyone here we know, Shibuya?" Tagami asked. "I hope you can introduce us to some nice girls. I badly need a girlfriend." Tagami moaned.

"Don't look to me for girlfriends, Tagami. You know I don't have one, and I'm too busy for that."

"Busy? Busy? How can anyone be too busy for that?" Tagami argued. "What about you Shindou? You have a girlfriend, don't you?"

Hikaru scratched his head; between school & study, basketball & _kendo_, Sai & _go_. Especially Sai & _go_, not to mention his family & friends, he couldn't find where to stick his future girlfriend in his schedule.

"I'm probably gonna be too busy..."

"Ahhh, you two are messing with me." Tagami said in accusing voice.

"I don't think you'll find a girlfriend here tonight Tagami, I mean isn't this why Shibuya invited us? Because there'll be no one here our age?" Hikaru reminded Tagami.

"Yeah, you're right." Tagami sighed again.

"I'm inviting you to a party, not a funeral, so stop sighing!" Shibuya jumped Tagami and had him in a head lock.

Hikaru laughed as he watched his friends' shenanigans. These two, he find it hard to believe that they can't get a girlfriend same as him. They're both tall for their age, they could easily pass for sixteen year olds, they're not bad looking, good build, and the way they dress you could tell they came from a well-to-do family. While he on the other hand looked like the poor relation. And although he did grew two more inches during the summer he was still shorter than them.

"But Hikaru, I think you look more adorable compared to them." Sai interrupted his train of thought.

"You're just buttering me up, and don't use that word on me, that's for girls." Hikaru shuddered.

"Stop it Shibuya!" Tagami tried to get away by tickling Shibuya's sides.

"Shindou help me, hold his arms still..." Shibuya was laughing as he tried to dodge the hands while keeping the headlock secure.

Hikaru jumped into the fray and had Tagami in a bear hug pinning Tagami's arms to his sides, with his shorter stature it wasn't too difficult especially with Tagami being bent over. Tagami tried to get away by dropping to the floor and rolling but the two followed him. Shibuya was giggling and Tagami was hollering for them to stop between laughter and tears. Hikaru was poking his sides, his other arm was pinned between his body and the ground and Hikaru only needed one hand to secure his other other arm.

The fracas would have gone on indefinitely if it weren't for the main doors opening suddenly. The three of them frozed as two pairs of eyes stared at them. One was full of irritation the other with amusement.

"Takeo... what is this?" Shibuya's mother standing there with coiffed hair not one strand out of place. She was a tall handsome woman and her height was quiet intimidating and she used it to her advantage.

"Leave them be, Saya. Boys will be boys." The old man chuckled. "I suggest you three come on in and behave yourselves, the guests will be arriving soon."

The three scrambled to their feet and straightened their clothes. "Grandfather, these are my friends, Shindou Hikaru and Tagami Towa."

The two bowed down and smiled shyly at the old man and mumbled, "_Hajimemashite, doozo yoroshiku_." Shibuya almost choked, he seldom see them in such good behavior like this.

The old man nodded and smiled approvingly. "My pleasure to meet you boys. Takeo will take good care of you both, so I'll leave him to it. Please do enjoy yourselves." Before he left them.

"Takeo, none of that alright? And the two of you, be good." A parting order from Shibuya's mom before going after his father.

"Yes ma'am!" The three of them said in unison but she didn't hear them.

"Your grandpa is sure nice Shibuya. I thought he would be intimidating." Hikaru said.

"Well he's nice enough when it calls for it but he didn't stay as head of the company for being nice, I'm sure." Shibuya grinned at him.

"So Shibuya give us a tour of this place, I bet your grandpa has lots of toys?" Tagami looked excited.

"If you like old stuff, he has plenty of those. He collects armours, shields, masks, and all sorts of weapons. Medieval stuff."

"Really? Mine also collects old and weird stuff." Hikaru laughed.

"And my grandpa doesn't collect anything that I know of." This from Tagami. "So let's see them."

"Alright but be really careful when touching them, OK? We might have to wear gloves." Shibuya muttered his last sentence.

xxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Shibuya, Tagami and Hikaru were in a room full of ancient suits of armours which were lined-up one side of the wall. While the medieval weapons lined the other side with some of them hanging by the wall on display, out of reach. Several exquisite Japanese silk robes along with hair accessories encased in glass alternating the weapons. But it was the throne like wooden chair with dragon design, which was set on the the dais further back that gives highlight to the place.

"Oh geez! Just look at all these stuff... Shibuya! Your grandpa's really into this kind of thing?" Tagami his eyes on the suits of armours, that stood like guards.

"Ha ha ha! Actually my grandfather is also into delicate china, vases and such. It's in a separate room in which I have no access, only a handful of people in my family does. He doesn't want any kids loose in that room." Shibuya chuckled.

"So, can we try them on? The armours, I mean." Tagami beginning to get the itch to get his hands on them.

"I don't think grandfather would mind or he wouldn't have given me the door code. What about you Shindou, you wanna try those things too?"

"They look heavy, I don't mind putting on one of those fancy robes though." Hikaru joked, fancy robes are not his style. "But since they're encased in glass that means, hands off, huh?"

Shibuya didn't answer, he was busy helping Tagami who was already trying to disassemble one of the standing suit of armours.

"Hikaru look, look, a fan!" Sai who had been silent for awhile now broke into his thoughts.

"Why do you sound excited? It's just a fan and it doesn't even look that fancy. Looks more like your everyday fan, wonder what it's doing here."

"Hikaru look more closely, it's a _tessen_. I used to carry one of those all the time." Sai cooed." I don't like to carry swords, I prefer to use the _tessen_ instead."

"Sai..." Hikaru let out a drawn out breath "...surely there's a limit to one's lameness. Are you telling me you'd rather carry a fan than a sword?"

"Why, yes..." Sai sounded bewildered, he noticed Hikaru's disparaging tone.

"If I'm gonna be stuck with a ghost, why can't I have a cool one?" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Sai! From now on you are going to practice _kendo_, not just me. It's about time you reacquaint yourself with the sword..."

"But Hikaru..." Sai tried to interrupt Hikaru's tirade.

"...and no buts or I'll kick your butt. Prefer the fan? You're joking, right?"

"But Hikaru, it's not that I don't know how to use the sword. It's just that the blade intimidates me and I don't like cutting people. Besides even if my family belongs to a warrior clan we never really go into fights. We hire other swordsmen as guards and they're the ones who does the fighting. I never really have any uses for the sword especially in court. I just play _go_... mostly."

"Ohhh really? That's explains it, it really explains a lot. I mean, why carry a sword when you can carry a fan?"

"But Hikaru, it's not just a fan. It's a war fan..."

"War fan, my ass. What you gonna do? Fan your opponents to death?" Hikaru said mockingly.

"Hikaru... wahhh! I'm telling you it's a weapon too! Hikaruuu... meanie!" Sai wailing like a ghost that he is.

Hikaru felt a little guilty for putting Sai into that state. "Alright, alright! Damned ghost..." He grumbled. "Would you like to check it out?"

"Huh? Huh? Check what?" Sai a little lost.

"Your frigging fan!" Hikaru irritated at Sai's denseness.

"But it's not my fan!" And continued crying.

Hikaru took a deep breath and soften his voice but what he really wanted was to kick Sai. This was one of those times when he wished Sai had a physical body of his own. "Sai?"

"Yes Hikaru?" Sai paused his wailing for a moment to answer.

"Sai, let's just take a look at the fan. Wouldn't you like that?" Hikaru's voice very placating. "If you like I could get you one, just like Kaga's with the word _igo_ on it. How about it?"

"Really Hikaru? You would get me a fan? Ohhh Hikaruuuu..." And Sai wailed even more.

"That was suppose to make you happy... Sai, stop that!" Hikaru did not know what to threaten Sai with anymore, he already used everything in his arsenal.

"Hey Sai! You said it's a war fan, that's really cool. Maybe you could show me how to use it sometimes. That would be great... Really, that's truly amazing... I mean on top of being a _go_ player, you know how to use a fan. Surely there aren't many people who would be able to play _go_ and fan their opponents to their defeat at the same time?"

"Well, actually it's not like that." Sai already at the end of his distress with Hikaru's exaggerated praises.

They approached the stand that held the upright open fan. Hikaru picked it up and was surprised at the weight, it was heavier than it looked. The thick guard was made of bamboo but the sticks to its ribs were made of iron, the laquered paper which covered the ribs was in very good condition but very plain looking. A black fan with just "Humility" ideogram on it, was as plain as you can get. It looked so ordinary.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Can I try it? I haven't held a _tessen_ for a long time. May I borrow your strength?"

"My body, you mean?"

"Well yes but more so your strength. I will guide it and you can always resist anytime if you choose. May I Hikaru?"

"Sure Sai, whatever." Although Hikaru didn't really know why Sai was asking for permission. It was already in their hands and he wouldn't mind fanning himself with it, not that the room was hot. On the contrary it was actually cooler inside but not cold. The other rooms outside were much more warmer.

Meanwhile Tagami and Shibuya could only manage to do half of the armour. Tagami was walking in it turning himself here and there, trying to view himself on the shiny surfaces of the glass cases. While Shibuya was trying on the throne like chair with also half a costume, wriggling about trying to get a pose of what he thought a king ought to sit.

Tagami picked up a wooden pole with a curved blade at the end, he brandished the staff above him and laughed. "I am Benkei, I will have my 1000th sword or I will have all your heads!" He announced gleefully pointing at the suit of armours standing in line like soldiers in attention, his voice reverberated in the enclosed space.

"That's funny..." Shibuya laughed in response, "...then I will be Yoshitsune to your Benkei. I'll make you my slave."

Hikaru walked to the middle of the room, facing the two boys on the dais. He gave them a smile then bowed. "My name is Fujiwara no Sai..."

Crouching very slightly with the right foot forward, his hands at his left where he tucked the fan, he drew it out like he was drawing a sword. Pointing it towards them, he unfold the fan with a snap and the cracking sound of the iron fan made the two boys jump. With his left hand supporting the right wrist, his hands formed like the wings of a butterfly. He turned the fan parallel to the ground, sliding to his left side he then drew the fan in a downward arc to his left. He turned his palm up along with the fan made a 180 angle sweep, turning his body around and snapped the fan closed as he reached his original position. He used the folded fan to parry some imaginary attacks from his right, guiding it in circular motion to his left then flicked the fan open again as if to deflect something. It was more like a dance than anything; there was no kicks but his leg would bend up close to his body and the open fan would sweep over it as if to shield it. Thrusts, sweeping and guiding circular motions, with only the barest of punctuation in movements was a sight to see. The graceful movements belied the strength expended. The two boys who were watching could feel the cool slash of the fan as it cuts through the air. And at the distance of twenty feet, it was no joke. He stayed within an imaginary center at a radius of five feet, sweeping anything that might get into his inner circle. Except for the snap of the fan opening and closing, there were no hints of violence only grace and eternal harmony within himself.

The kata looked like the simplest of forms but intricate in its precision, and was slowed on purpose for the movements to be appreciated. But it was fast enough that you would miss it if you didn't follow the movements closely. Time slowed for the three of them as Hikaru perfomed his dance of the iron fan, but in reality it was only about three minutes. At the end of the performance, Hikaru smiled playfully to Shibuya who was sitting on the throne staring at him in disbelief. He made a sweeping gesture to him and bowed.

"I am his highness' most humble servant." He murmured softly but still audible in the silence of the room.

Tagami and Shibuya just stared at Hikaru with their mouths open. They've known Hikaru since forever, how come they didn't know he can do stuff like that? It wasn't the kata but the gracefulness with which it was performed. Yeah, sure the kata looked awesome but still he shouldn't be able to do stuff like that. That's just not him, he looked like someone else when he did it, even the smile wasn't his!

"Shindou, where in the heck did you learn to do that!" Tagami was shocked.

"Shindou?" Shibuya just as shocked.

"Hey, hey..." Hikaru covered his embarrassment with a laugh, "...from the priests at the temple of course."

"How come we didn't know?"

"Yeah Shindou, how come?" Tagami parroted.

"Hey! You think I go around prancing like that just to anyone? I was just messing with the fan..." Hikaru finished lamely. "And Sai, I'm going to kill you after this." Hikaru swore to Sai.

"But Hikaruuu... it was just a performance. I used to do it during festivals with my family as audience. What's wrong with doing it?"

"Nothing's wrong but next time you ask me first, you idiot!"

"But didn't I ask you..."

"Alright, alright. Just shut up already!"

"Geez Shindou, that was really beautiful. Do it again, I wanna see it again!" Tagami was like big puppy hovering over Hikaru asking for treats.

"No way! Not doing it again!"

"Oh come on, Shindou. Do it for me, please? Didn't you say you're my humble servant?" Shibuya reminded him.

"Dream on!"

xxxxxxxx

An hour later most of the guests had arrived. Although it was an informal party, most of the guests showed up in formal wear especially the women. Only the younger ones wore casual clothing but still in good taste. It was a high class gathering and could not be mistaken for something else. It seems the cream of the crop of the corporate world gathered in one place. The bosses, investors, VIP's and colleagues.

Shibuya's grandfather is the president of a very large chemical and pharmaceutical company, and planned to launch a new product of health drinks targeting a wide range of consumers. Similar to a sports drink but designed to boost mental acuity and relieve stress instead. This was what the party was really all about, a promotion for the new product. It will be served along with the other beverages and distributed as giveaways later on.

The three boys joined the party just in time to catch the master of ceremony's opening speech. Hikaru wasn't really listening, he wasn't interested in the things that didn't concern him and the truth of the matter was that he didn't understand what the guy was talking about. Besides he was too busy checking out several tables on the far side of the room where guys in pristine white chef uniform and hat were standing by at a ready.

Tagami was also checking the same thing and was nudging Hikaru to it. They would've already gravitated towards it if it were not for Shibuya holding them both back by their scruff. "At least wait for the guy to finish." He hissed at them.

Hikaru turned to Shibuya and pat him on the head. "We're kids so it's OK." It looked ridiculous since Shibuya was much taller.

"You..." Shibuya grabbed the hand on his head then turned Hikaru towards where the guy was still doing his spiel about the company. He tightly wrapped one arm around Hikaru's neck as a warning, "...Didn't mother told us to behave? Besides my relatives are here and I don't want them looking down on my friends, so be patient a little." He whispered close to Hikaru's ear. "And Tagami stay where you are." He added a bit louder for the other to hear.

"I wasn't doing anything." Tagami said innocently.

"Alright, alright, let go of me already." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I promise I will be on my best behavior." Hikaru was a little irritated, why do they have to stand so close with the big wigs? If they'd only stayed at the periphery, it would have been so easy to just slip out. As it is they were at the forefront but a little to the side where Shibuya's grandfather and his counterparts stood. Not at the center of attention but still conspicuous if they leave their spot.

The clapping of hands and flashes of the cameras signaled the end of the speech, and the three of them would have headed to where the food was when Shibuya was called by his grandfather. He was introduced to the other guests who looked like nice _ojisans_ but Hikaru knew they were rich _ojisans_ who owned businesses or they wouldn't be here. Shibuya gave them the signal to go on ahead, it looked like those introductions gonna take some time.

"Man, it just hit me that Shibuya does really come from a rich family. I know it but somehow I... I don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean." Hikaru agreed. "But your family is also well off Tagami, compared to me, my family is completely middle class." Hikaru laughed. "I'm the odd one in our group but I don't mind though except for the 1000 yen a week. What I wouldn't give for more." Hikaru grumbled.

"I wish we were middle class, no expectations to succeed some business I don't even understand. I think you are luckier than most, Shindou."

"Eeehhhh! Really? You think like this Tagami?" Hikaru was a bit shocked that Tagami could be serious like this. He was always clowning around.

"Ha ha ha! Must have gotten it from my old man. Well let's not talk about it anymore, I'm hungry."

xxxxxxxx

Hikaru was munching something he didn't recognize. All he could think of was that the thing was chewy. It tasted like it's meat but he couldn't quiet put a finger on what it was. "Surely not fish," he thought.

"Could it be oyster, Hikaru?" Sai intruded in his thoughts. Hikaru knew Sai didn't think so either, it had a delicate earthy taste but for the butter and garlic.

Some lady handed it to him and he didn't think to refuse, she kinda looked nice to him. Anyway, it actually tasted delicious and he wasn't a picky eater. And looking at the people present at the party, surely they wouldn't serve anything weird, would they? Hikaru didn't think so.

He lost Tagami & Shibuya a long time ago. Tagami was on hot pursuit of some girl, and Shibuya was dragged around by his grandfather, being introduced to his grandpa's associates, looking miserable.

And he felt miserable and bored to tears too. The guests to him all looked like they've just stepped out of a fashion magazine, totally out of his orbit, he thought. A live band was playing, and everyone seems to be rather having a good time. The great hall was decorated with red and gold and each long buffet table had a decorative fountain flowing with what he could only think of was wine. Each buffet table was filled with delicacies in intricate presentation and has two or three waiters in attendance. So he didn't think he could get away with filching some alcoholic beverage.

Hikaru had been sitting in a corner for sometime, waiting for either Shibuya or Tagami to reappear. He felt conspicuous sitting there alone, although who would notice some kid in the corner? Most of the guests are grown-ups but he was wrong in thinking there won't be any kids besides the three of them. In reality there were quiet a few of them here and there. He wasn't interested in making friends with them and it seems it was mutual. Nobody bothered with him and that was just fine with him, he didn't really care.

He didn't notice that three pairs of eyes were watching him, staring really, as if to make sure it was really him. He placed his empty plate on the table and was zeroing in on one of the long buffet table across the room that held the mountain of sweets. The food at least were tasty, although he didn't know most of them. He wished Shibuya's grandfather would just finish already with the introduction and let Shibuya go. "And Tagami that asshole! How could he just leave me here." He grumbled softly.

"I seem to remember going to a gathering with my uncle. I don't think it was like this though. Each of us has our own table and we all face forward towards the Emperor, I think."

"Really? Are you nobility? You talked about some emperor before. Daigo, was it?"

"Yes, No, I don't know. I'm not sure anymore." Sai a little bit perturbed that he can't remember.

"Don't worry Sai. It's only to be expected. I mean, a thousand years is a long time. I can't even remember what I did last week. So quit worrying about it, OK?"

"If you say so, Hikaru." Sai said his feelings soothed. What Hikaru said made sense. "Are we going to eat again, Hikaru?"

"Who's we? I'm eating, you're not." And then something dawned on Hikaru. "Hey Sai! Are you telling me you can taste the food I eat?"

"I hope you don't mind Hikaru." Sai said softly. Hikaru could almost see Sai turning a little to the side as if embarrassed. A fan hiding his face with only his eyes visible in an embarrassed downward cast. Was he seeing that in his mind's eye? Or was he just imagining things?

"This is weird, this is really weird." Hikaru mumbled scratching his head.

"I share not just your mind but body as well. Although you will always have the control, Hikaru."

"Damn right, I do! So don't do anything stupid. I don't wanna have to exorcise your ass." Hikaru threatened.

"Hikaruuu... don't be mean. You know I won't do..." Sai's indignation was cut off when a hand abruptly turned them around.

"Sakuraga Ryusei?" A boy he didn't recognize was too close to his face that he had the urged to push the owner's face back.

"I knew it was you. What are you doing here? Are you here with your parents?"

The other boy was just a little bit taller than him. He was dressed in casual clothes but they still looked expensive. He couldn't place him really but calling him by that name, he didn't have to wonder very long where they'd met. He was accompanied by two other boys which he didn't recognize either. They didn't look very friendly and was looking him up and down not so subtly.

Asshole, rich kids was Hikaru's not so kind thought. "Must be my lucky night. This is so stupid!" Hikaru stared at the three boys, his defensive attitude mounting.

"Hikaruuu?"

"Sai, who do you think these guys are?"

"I'm not sure Hikaru but he called you by that name."

"What the heck do they want?"

"As you said Hikaru, this is your lucky night?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Well, what else could it be? Or could this be fate?"

"Fate my ass, this is all your fault, Sai!"

"How is it my fault?" Sai wailed his bewilderment.

"It is really you." The boy said satisfaction in his voice that he was right.

"I wasn't sure at first," he paused taking in Hikaru's hair then added "you dyed your hair."

"Yeah, I did." Hikaru agreed touching his hair while trying to remember how they met.

"Well then, are you here with your parents? If so, I would like to meet them." The boy said but it was more like an order instead which irritated Hikaru.

"No, a friend invited me." Hikaru answered pleasantly, he didn't want any trouble and he wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Who's your friend?" The boy persisted.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kojima. Kaio's 2nd board is my _sempai_. And you're Sakuraga, Haze's 2nd board. I remember you well." The boy smiled but it didn't quiet reach his eyes. "And these two are my friends, Itou and Okumura." The two bend their head slightly acknowledging him. They didn't seem rude but he heard the short guy Okumura snorted.

"You're mistaken, I'm not Sakuraga. You have the wrong guy." Hikaru said grinning, trying to act innocent.

"Please don't take me for a fool. Do you really think I'd forget someone who humiliated my _sempai_ completely? Coloring your hair blond won't be enough. I would still recognize you."

"Alright, alright! But I was just thinking it would be much better if people would just forget about it. Although I don't remember humiliating anyone. When the heck did I do that?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow as if disbelieving what he heard. "You don't know? Really? Are you always rude that you don't realize..."

"I hope you're not bullying my friend, Minoru." Shibuya suddenly appeared behind Hikaru, interrupting the other boy.

"And he had to come now? Sai, how do I get out of this?"

"So what if you played _igo_ at that school, Hikaru? Is that so bad?"

"Shibuya doesn't know I play _go_, idiot."

"Does he have to be told everything you do, Hikaru?"

"No. But we've been friends since forever. I know I have my own life separate from him but still..." It didn't sit well with him that he had to keep secrets from his friends.

"Do you want to tell him about us?" Sai asked gently.

"I can't Sai. They will think I'm crazy. Worse yet, lying to them. It's better to keep this between us." Hikaru said regretfully to his ghostly companion.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru. I have caused you so much trouble." Sai whispered almost tearfully.

"Stop that Sai! You are not causing me trouble, not really OK? I can handle it, just watch me." Hikaru assured Sai with great bravado.

"You know this guy, Shibuya?" Hikaru asked.

"He's a relative, a few times removed."

Kojima just snorted, "You two are friends, huh? How come you didn't show up at his tournament?"

"What tournament?"

"Waahhh hahaha, it's nothing, it's nothing. No need to get into that." Hikaru trying to make a last ditch effort to get out of the mess. "Hey look, look! Here comes Tagami!"

Tagami saw Hikaru waiving at him, he looked like he couldn't wait to get away. Tagami had known Hikaru long enough to know when he's uncomfortable in a situation. "Shouldn't have left him," he mumbled to himself as he approached them.

"So, what did I miss? You all look like you're having a fun party here." Tagami said smiling. "I'm Tagami, Shibuya's friend & classmate." Tagami gave them a bow with flourish.

"Kojima here, I'm Takeo's cousin." He said pleasantly enough. "Itou here is also a friend and classmate, but this kid Okumura is a kouhai." Pointing to the shorter kid. The two again gave a slight acknowledgement.

"So, d'you play basket too? Shibuya and I are in the same club, we're JV." Tagami as always excitable at the thought of basketball. "The three of us planned to be in the basketball club but Shindou here," Tagami grabbing Hikaru by the shoulder and gave him a bear hug, "had to go on ahead and become a co-vice captain of the _k__endo_ club. We've been so lonely without him, ain't that right, Shibuya?"

"Yeah, that's right." Shibuya agreed.

"Goddamnit Tagami! Don't say unnecessary things!" Hikaru shoved Tagami off and he had this strange need to gag him.

"Really! I thought he was vice captain of some _s__hougi_ club."

"What s_hougi_? Our school doesn't have that and we certainly don't play s_hougi_. We play basketball... b-a-s-k-e-t-b-a-l-l." Tagami reiterated slowly.

"Wait a minute! But Takeo goes to Sumida." Kojima thought, what a confusing guy.

"Yeah, so?"

"But he goes to Haze, doesn't he?" Kojima pointing to Hikaru.

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Does he goes to Haze or not?!" Kojima getting impatient with Tagami.

"Hey come on, come on... This is not the time for it, hahaha! Let's just forget about that thing OK? That's ancient histo..." Hikaru unfortunately didn't talk fast enough.

"We go to Sumida, of course!" Tagami's mouth was faster than Hikaru.

"And what does Haze got to do with anything?" Shibuya cut in at the same time.

"Everything!" Kojima was getting red in the face. He opened his mouth a few times trying to get a word out but he seemed to be struck speechless at the moment.

"What did you say his name was again?" Kojima spoke finally with gritted teeth.

"Shindou... Shindou Hikaru." Tagami answered innocently and with a bit of uncertainty.

"Haze cheated!" Itou's voice was loud enough to get glances from the other guests there.

"Bunch of cheaters! We should tell the headmaster, Kojima sempai!" Okumura also indignant.

"That's what you get from a public school!" Itou sneered.

"What a bunch of lowlifes!" Okumura was enjoying the moment it seems and it made Hikaru mad. He may not be from Haze but his sister, Akari was. And he likes Tsutsui and have come to respect Kaga even with his scary personality. And curiosly enough, he didn't want Sai sad.

"You stupid little twit! Haze won 3-0 everytime! Even if I wasn't there, they would still have won, you dumbass!" Hikaru's voice was dripping with such venom that they had caught the attention of the people in their vicinity.

And it was also most unfortunate that the band chose to end their song in an abrupt manner at that very moment that Hikaru's dumbass comment reververated quite loudly for everyone to hear.

Hikaru winced and wished the floor would open and swallow him up.

Kojima moved forward and face Hikaru with features contorted with rage. "It seems Haze didn't have enough members to form a team. They cheated when they took in a player from another school and pass him off as Haze's."

Kojima felt righteous in his anger. Okumura and Itou nodded their agreement, while Shibuya and Tagami felt bewildered in this turn of events. Hikaru knew that Kojima was right but he just had this need to defend himself and Haze.

"Look, I understand what you're trying to say but... it doesn't change the fact that your school's best players got their collective asses kicked by a bunch of nobodies. Isn't your school suppose to be the best when it comes to _go_?" Hikaru as usual had a special knack to aggravate the situation.

"You are truly a very obnoxious brat!" Kojima spat out the words.

"Then don't call us cheaters because we're not! We beat your asses fair and square!"

"You have no right to be in that tournament!" Kojima roared at him.

"You're just saying that because you had your asses handed back to you!" Hikaru hollered back.

"You bastard!"

"And you're an asshole!"

If it weren't for Shibuya and Tagami, Hikaru would have jumped Kojima already. Hikaru didn't realize that his two friends were holding him back. Kojima's two buddies also had their hands on their friend. So they stood there squared off while a small crowd gathered to watch their display of tempers. Whispers of 'what's going on' could be heard quite clearly.

xxxxxxxx

Amano was officially working his beat at the party covering the social scene of the local rich business men and women in the Shibuya district. He worked at a mid-size daily newspaper and his beat was rather broad from local sports to local crime or to just about anything that would sell. Being a journalist was a hard job but his curiosity and putting his nose where it wasn't wanted, and being a good writer made the profession a perfect fit for him.

He was shooting his own photos at the guests, making droll commentaries using his old school tape recorder. He gave special attention to their expensive clothes and colognes, the interaction of the men and women, their peers, and the lavished party itself. He had covered this kind of events before and this was definitely not his cup of tea or rather coffee. But he had to eat and there are bills to pay so he just had to bear with it. He always find the so-called "high society," shallow. He hoped something exciting would happen. Maybe like say, if some guest got drunk and fall flat on their face.

"That would be nice." He thought wryly. "The harder the better." He smiled at his own cruel thoughts. And if he captured that in his camera, he would be happy even if he wouldn't get paid.

The loud 'dumbass' comment that reverberated with such contempt inside the great ballroom was like music to his ears. He muffled the laugh that tried to escape him and went to investigate the scene like a shark scenting blood in the water. He had no difficulty slicing his way through the crowd of guests that was also attracted to the commotion. Two boys it seems were trying to have a go at it and were kept apart by two other boys each. Amano was a little bit disappointed. They were just kids he didn't recognize, except for one. The grandson of one of the richest businessmen in Shibuya district.

"Well, it's better than nothing." He muttered.

He watched and clicked away with his Nikon as the two boys dragged a rather delinquent-looking kid away from another boy who looked like he could spit nails. Two boys were also holding onto the kid but they were not moving, just looking daggers at the other three that disappeared now from sight. Amano inched closer to the three boys left behind waiting to ask his questions innocently and maybe commiserate with them to get a story. If it's any good he'll submit it to his editor, if not well maybe they could still use it to fill a collumn somewhere. He worked in a daily publication after all, they needed stories to fill the paper.

xxxxxxxx

Tagami led his two friends to one of the private rooms exclusive to his family. He didn't want any trouble from his mother so took his friends away from the party before any of his family noticed the commotion.

He made Hikaru sit on the bed while he dragged a chair to sit facing his friend. Tagami knelt on the bed also facing towards Hikaru.

"Shindou, would you care to tell us what was that all about?" Shibuya asked rather calmly but Hikaru knew he was anything but.

"Yeah Shindou, what was that all about?" Tagami was also waiting seriously and he was never serious.

"It's a rather long story and it's nothing really." Hikaru tried to stall for time.

"Well, we have all night." Shibuya said as a matter of fact.

"Come on Shindou, tell us! You have been so secretive lately." Tagami said in a slight wounded tone.

"Oh geez, where do I start?" Hikaru rubbed his forehead.

"The beginning is always a good start." Shibuya suggested.

"Shoot man, this sounds like it's really interesting." Tagami's excitement was palpable.

"I was sorta dragged along to play _go_ by some friends at Haze. You know my sister goes there, right?" Hikaru said.

"I didn't know you can play _go_." Shibuya was surprised. Hikaru to him didn't seem to be the type.

"You? Really?" Tagami was amazed.

Both he and Hikaru were not the intellectual type. If it was Shibuya, then that wouldn't be surprising. Shibuya was the brain of the group and the serious one, Shindou was the hothead but shy at the same time, while he was the joker and a bit dense most of the time. And all three of them were equally good when it comes to sports, and they just happened to love basketball. And their personalities just fit each other so well that they were like one person sometimes.

"Wh... when... where?" Tagami was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Shindou. Where and when exactly?" Shibuya was also amazed. He knew about _go_, seen it played and was just mildly curious about it. And he also knew some people play them professionally like chess.

"Uhmmm... well... ahhh... my grandfather!" Hikaru said triumphantly. "He taught me!"

"I didn't think it was that important so I never mentioned it." Hikaru added hastily.

"Alright, I can believe that." Shibuya nodded. "But what was my cousin talking about you cheating?"

"We didn't cheat, sorta. I mean, we beat them fair and square. It was just that... I pretended to be from Haze..." Hikaru trailed off.

"That would still constitute cheating, you know." Shibuya said reproachfully.

"But we played them fairly..." Hikaru unsure of himself now.

"But you pretended, right?" Shibuya asked but without an accusing tone.

"Yeah, I did." Hikaru said dejectedly. He didn't want his friends to think badly of him.

"It seems there are alot of things we don't know about you, Shindou. You are sure full of surprises tonight." Shibuya looked at Hikaru with new eyes. He just realized there were alot of things about his friend he didn't know about.

"It's alright, Shindou. I can see why you didn't think so." Shibuya said earnestly. He truly did understand.

"Well he didn't, did he?" Tagami was a bit confused. Hikaru said he played them fairly and he believed him.

"Tagami, it was a game between Kaio and Haze. Shindou is from neither school."

"So?" But after a moment of reflection, "oh... ooh... wow!" Tagami getting it slowly.

"Yeah, oh wow." Shibuya agreed dryly.

(End of Chapter12)


End file.
